Stargate Atlantis
by Supreme Commander
Summary: I'm following the seasons of Atlantis 1-5 but with some add ins, such has new characters and some other misions off world. one of the new character is a Colonel in the US Army whos part of the atlantis expedition he's half ancient and wraith. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Rising

Stargate Atlantis

Season One

Declaimer: SGA is not mine, and neither are Sheppard, Weir or the rest of the team. I do own any original characters though, but I'm following the same seasons as the movies, but with a few extras.

Chapter One

The Rising

Major John Shepherd and General Jack O'Neil are on their way to the base in Antarctica where Dr. Weir and her team are examining the Ancients outpost. Dr. Carrison Beckett is in the ancient chair that controlled the weapons. Dr. McKay is monitoring his status. He fired the Drone into the air on accident. "All inbound craft we have rouge Drone that can seek a moving target. Land immediate and shut down your engines," control at the Antarctica base says over the com. Shepherd did some amazing flying, finally Dr. Beckett stopped the Drone.

"That was different," Shepherd remarked.

"For me not so much," O'Neil replies. They land at the Antarctica base.

"Jack," Daniel says to him.

"Daniel, let's get to the part where you start talking very fast." O'Neil says to him. O'Neal follows Daniel to where Dr Weir and Dr. McKay are waiting. They argue about over the trip to Atlantis. Major Shepherd meets Dr. Beckett. He apologized from sending the Drone towards them. Then Shepherd is told about the Ancient Gene.

"Please major," Beckett says to him.

"What the odds of me having the same gene." He sets down and the chair kicks up.

"Quite some actually," he replies. He goes get the others. General O'Neil, Dr. Weir, Jackson, and McKay all came.

"I thought I said don't touch anything," General O'Neil says to Major Sheppard.

"I just sat down," Sheppard replies. He concentrated and saw the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Did I do that?" Dr. Weir asked General O'Neil about having Shepherd on the team. He told her he could. Shepherd finally decided to go on the mission.

They all arrived at Stargate Command getting ready to leave for the Pegasus Galaxy. Major Shepherd saw many different people from different countries. "This stuff been triple check," Colonel Summer tells Dr. Beckett.

"I'm sorry colonel but I don't take orders from you."

"He said the same to me sir," Sergeant Bakes told Colonel Summer.

"That's what your sidearm is for," Colonel Summer replies. Major Sheppard and Colonel Summer met. Dr. Weir made her speech. Colonel Horton along with Major Jason, and Gunnery Sergeant Jackson arrived while she was giving her speech. They dialed the Gate. "Let me make myself clear, you're not here under my decision," Colonel Summer tells Major Sheppard.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me," Sheppard replies.

"As long as you remember who's in command," Summer replies.

"That would be Dr. Weir right," he replies. The colonel just smiled. "Or Colonel Horton would be in command." Colonel Horton comes up to Colonel Summer. They both salute one another. Major Sheppard saluted the colonel. They get a stable wormhole. Dr. Weir, along with Colonel Summer and Several other marines went through first. Once they got the all clear signal the rest of the team followed. Colonel Horton along with Master Sergeant Howzer and his team where last with heavy equipment were the last ones through.

"That's everyone," Colonel Horton tells Dr. Weir. They began searching the cit. Colonel Summer called Colonel Horton and Dr. Weir down two levels. Major Sheppard followed them. Ronnie came and told them they're under water and that a shield is holding the water back. Then they go see a hologram in the city. They were going to play it again, but McKay told them to stopped.  
"Power levels are dropping throughout the city," McKay tells them.

"What does that mean," Colonel Summer tells him.

"That if we don't stop whatever we're doing we are dead," McKay replies. They go to the control room. They found out that the Stargate has an Iris just like the Earth gate. They dialed the gate to one of the ones in the database. They prepared a MALP. Colonel Summer is taking a team through the gate and Major Sheppard is going with them.

"Colonel Summer, please come here," Horton calls.

"Sir," Colonel Summer replies.

"Show some respect for the major, or you'll have me to answer too. I don't care what is record is or how he doesn't follow the proper chain of command. I would have done the same thing if I was in his place."

"Yes sir," Summer replies.

"Its pitch black, we're going to us the tried and true to gain access," they are told. They placed their night vision goggles on and they go through the gate. They meet the indictious people of planet and talked with their leader Teyla. The Wraith showed up and started to call. Marines shot down one of the enemy flying ships. They took Colonel Summer and several marines. They make it through the gate.

They arrived back at Atlantis with refuges. Major Sheppard told Dr. Weir and Colonel Horton that they were attacked and some of their people were taken. The city failsafe kicked in once the shield failed. They ascended to the surface of the water. "You wanted another day we just got more than that," Dr. Weir tells them.

"We're on the surface," Lieutenant Ford tells them.

"Yes, lieutenant I can see that," Colonel Horton replies. They started to unpack. McKay told them, "that our generators will provide power to the city." The colonel and Dr. Weir argued over rescuing their people, and then Major Sheppard joined him.

"What do we know about the Wraith?" She says. "One of the things we do know they're the race that defeated the Ancients. They continued to argue. They send a MALP through the Stargate and found out it's in space.

"Sorry," Dr. Weir tells the colonel and the Major.

"Come with me major, and colonel," McKay tells them. They get in one of the ships. "Can you fly it?"

"Let's find out," the major replies.

"Colonel goes try another one," McKay suggested. They go try both of the ships. Meanwhile Dr. Weir goes to see Dr. Beckett. "Dr. Beckett you wanted to see me," Dr. Weir says to him. He tells Dr. Weir about the arm Major Sheppard brought back.

"They'll be hard to kill," he tells her.

"That's scary," Dr. Weir replies.

"Aye," Dr. Beckett replies. Dr. Elizabeth Weir allowed them to go rescued their people.

They are in the ships. "Gate ship one ready for takeoff," Lieutenant Ford says to Major Sheppard. The colonel sat down behind the major.

"Gate ship one, a little buddle jumper like this," Major Sheppard replies surprised at the comment.

"McKay thought it was cool," Ford replies.

"Well, you don't get to name anything ever," Sheppard replies. The Lieutenant just looked at the colonel. He just nods his head. "Flight this is Buddle Jumper, we're ready for lift off," Sheppard replies over the com.

"This is flight I thought we were going with Gate Ship," McKay replies.

"Negative flight," Sheppard replies.

"Standby," McKay tells them. Dr. Weir looks at him. "It's a ship it goes thought the gate. Fine, Puddle Jumper 1 you're ready for lift off."

"Dial it up lieutenant," Major Sheppard tells Lt. Ford. Lieutenant Ford dials up the gate with the Jumper's gate dialup. They go through the gate.

Meanwhile on board the Wraith ship. A Wraith commander came to bring Colonel Summer to the Queen. "Why have you taken my people?" Colonel Summer asked the queen.

"You trespassed upon our feeding ground," the queen replies. The queen began interrogating him. "What planet are you from?" The queen demanded from him. He did not answer, but she made him with some type of mind control. "How many people are there on your world? Hundreds, thousands, and millions, more?" he still did not answer, but she could tell that there are more. "Our feeding ground has not been rich in over ten thousand years."

Sheppard, Ford, Horton, and the marines arrived through the gate. "A lot of fighter pilots would give to fly this, it's like it reads your mind," Sheppard tells him. A screen pops up.

"Did you do that?" Ford asked him.

"I just wonder where we go now," Sheppard replies.

"I guessed that answers that," Colonel Horton replies.

"How do we find them once we land?" Lieutenant Ford asked.

"I been thinking about that too," he answers. A panel opens on Sheppard left. "Now I'm thinking of a nice turkey sandwich."

"Worth a try," Lieutenant Ford replies. They land. Colonel Horton, Sheppard, and Lieutenant Ford headed for the Wraith ship. They get aboard the Wraith ship. A Wraith pasted by. "That's the first one we saw."

"Spread out," Sheppard tells them. They spread out. "Okay that's him and that's us."

"Looks like we have a life signs deactor," Ford tells them.

"We can name it later," Major Sheppard replies. They continue to move through the ships. They found the others.

"Where's Colonel Summer?" Major Sheppard asked them.

"The Wraith took him," Sergeant Bakes replies. They gave them C4. Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard went to go look for Colonel Summer. The Wraith started to feed on the colonel, therefore, Sheppard was able to locate him by his screamed. He shoots the queen. She fed off Colonel Summer to heal herself. Then he kills a Wraith guard. Major Sheppard kills Colonel Summer but is stun form behind by another Wraith. They bring him before the queen. The queen starts to interrogate him but his reply is I don't remember. Colonel Horton tried to rescue him, but is also captured. The queen was fixing to feed on Major Sheppard, but Lieutenant Ford kills several Wraiths. He rounds off the table and tells them to light it up. The colonel picks up his P90 and kills another Wraith entering the room. Major John Sheppard kills the Wraith queen and then they escaped. They returned to the ship. Colonel Horton gets into the pilot seat.

"Sir, do you know how to fly," Major Sheppard asked him. The colonel only nods his head. They take their seats. The colonel did some excellent flying and destroyed several Wraith fighters. They escaped through the Stargate. They arrived back on Atlantis and they raised the shield. The Wraith fighters ran into the shield and were destroyed. They had a celebration about their arrival on Atlantis and the new friends that they made.


	2. Chapter 2: BR666

Chapter Two

BR666

Colonel Horton, a squad of USMC Marines, and three men from the Army Rangers arrived on BR666. Also Dr Jay Cake accompanied them. His NCO is Master Sergeant Garrett Howzer. "Sergeant secures the area." Colonel Horton ordered.

"Sir Yes sir," the Sergeant replies. "Marines, you heard the colonel secure the gate!" They spread out securing the area.

"Sergeant instruct your men to set up base camp, I only need three men to accompany me," the colonel tells Sergeant Howzer.

"Corporal Chelsea Hart, take PFC Oliver, PFC Sarah Scott, Private James Neman, Private Lee Gainey stay here and set up base camp," the sergeant tells them. Therefore, Master Sergeant Garrett Howzer, Staff Sergeant Geoffrey Rhodes, Lieutenant John, Corporal Craig Farte, and Dr. Cake came with the colonel. They climbed a hill, once at the top Colonel Horton took out his binoculars.

"There's a structure in the middle of the forest," Colonel Horton tells them.

"Are we going to go there?" Dr. Cake asked.

"Not tonight," the colonel replies. They headed back to the base camp. "Lieutenant, head back to the gate and tell the good doctor what we found tell her to send the rest of my team through." The lieutenant headed back to the gate. He tells Dr. Weir and she sends the rest of Colonel Horton team through the gate. Once back at base camp, he gives his report to Colonel Horton.

"Sir, Dr. Weir has suspended all gate operation to and from Atlantis because Major Sheppard team keeps getting attack by Wraith off world," the lieutenant tells him.

The following day Colonel Horton and his team along with the marines headed to the structure in the middle of the forest. Somehow they alerted the Wraith to their presence. They reached the structure by mid afternoon. Colonel Horton recognized the structure to be made by the Ancients. They started to explore the structure. Once Colonel Horton stepped into the structure the lights came on. "We're going to split up and check this place out. Lieutenant leaves two men to guard this entrance." The Colonel tells Lieutenant John.

"PFC Jimmy Hart and Private Newman remain here and guard this exit." The lieutenant tells them.

"Yes sir," they replied. The rest headed inside. Dr. Cake along with Master Sergeant Garrett Howzer, PFC Sarah Scott, and Corporal Chelsea Hart went one way. Colonel Horton, Staff Sergeant Geoffrey Rhodes, Corporal Griffin, and Private Lee Gainey went another way. The others went another way. Dr. Cake and his team found more puddle jumpers. "I wonder if they have any ZPMs here?" The sergeant asked Dr. Cake.

"Let's go find out," Dr. Cake replies. Therefore, they went to see if there were any ZPMs in this structure.

"Colonel, you have to come see this," Major Jason says over the radio.

`"What did you find Jason," the colonel replies.

"Sir, we found the control room," Jason replies.

"We'll be right there." Therefore, they head to the control room. "Dr. Cake please come to the control room." They arrived at the control room.

"What is it major," the colonel asked him.

"Sir, the long range sensors have detected several Wraith ships heading this way." Major Jason answers. Dr. Cake and his team arrived.

"Does this outpost have a ZPM?" Colonel Horton asked them.

"Yes sir," Master Sergeant Garrett answered. "Four actually sir."

"Good, we're going to need them," the colonel replies.

"Why sir?" Dr. Cake asked.

"We have Wraith on the way," Major Jason answers.

"Major we must prepare the defenses of this structure. Doctor I want a blueprint of this base ASAP. Lieutenant I want you to see if this structure has a weapons platform similar to the one found in Antarctica and see if it has any Drones left. Master Sergeant Garrett you'll accompany me back to the Gate we must inform Dr. Weir of our situation besides we are almost due to check in any way we must not let this outpost fall into Wraith hands," the colonel tells them. Therefore, the colonel and Master Sergeant Garrett headed to the gate. Major Jason got the others preparing defenses. It took hours to reach the gate and it was almost getting dark. The colonel started to dial the gate while the sergeant covered him. After he dialed the first two gate icons, more light lit up. "Incoming wormhole!" They took cover in the woods. Wraith stated to come through the gate. Once the last Wraith was threw the gate shut down. The colonel estimated four dozen Wraith. "Let's get back to the structure." The colonel suggested.

"Let's go sir," the sergeant replies. They headed back to the structure. The reach for the night vision goggles in their packs. The colonel brought out a life signs detector. "Are we clear sir?" The colonel looks at the detector.

"Negative, we got six headed our way, they're almost here," the colonel replies.

"What are we going to do sir?"

"We're going to kill them," the colonel answers.

"Now you're talking." They took cover off the trail. A few minutes went by the six Wraith started coming down the path. The colonel and the sergeant used hand signals to communicate. The colonel took careful aimed at the Wraith leading them. He shot the Wraith in the head, and then they opened up on the others. They threw grenades it took a lot of rounds to dispatch them, but they manage to kill them all. Then they continued on to the structure. Lieutenant John was out on patrol with several marines. They found the colonel and the master sergeant. Lieutenant John escorted them back to the structure. They returned to the control room.

"Report major," the colonel says to him. "Sir, seventeen Wraith ships just emerge from hyperspace. This base does have an ancient platform like in Antarctica but it only has sixteen dozen Drones," the major responds. "What did you find out sir?"

"They have troops coming through the gate," the colonel tells them. "Dr. Cake have you got a blueprint of this place yet?" The Doctor brought up a blueprint on the screen. The colonel found a perfect place to hold the Wraith up for maybe a couple hours. They go where they enter the structure and looked up. There's a balcony above them and the doors can be closed that go further into the structure. Therefore, they start to set up barricades from anything they can find in and out of the structure. They planted claymores outside of the structure where the enemy will have to come up to get into the structure. They planted C4 inside of the structure where they are going to ambush the Wraith. Colonel Horton went to the control room to talk to Dr. Cake. "Dr. Cake I need you to find a way to destroy this structure and the Ancient database in case we cannot stop the Wraith." Colonel Horton tells him.

"The Ancient Database as a lot of stuff in it we can't destroy it," Dr. Cake tells him.

"Then you better find a way to store it somewhere else otherwise we will have to destroy it." The doctor nods. Then the colonel headed to the Ancient weapons chair. Private Newman remained in the control room.

"Colonel they're launching fighters," Private Newman tells him.

"Bring up the shield," the colonel tells him. Private Newman pressed the button to open the shield. The colonel fired the Drones at the Darts, but he sent some to destroy as many ships as he could in space. Darts ran into the shield and were destroyed. More Darts and transport ships are coming down from the ships in orbit. The colonel fired the last dozen Drones. Three Drones destroyed three transport ships. He only destroyed two Wraith Hive ships in space. The last reaming Drones he instructed to destroy the Darts. He headed to the ambush site. The transport unloaded hundreds of Wraith soldiers in each transport that landed. Master Sergeant Garrett and his men are on one side of the ambush site on the balcony. Major Jason and his men are on the other side. Colonel Horton arrived and took his place along with Jason. "No fire until I fire," the colonel says over the radio.

Meanwhile on Atlantis Major Sheppard and his team just arrived with a Wraith prisoner. Another team of Marines escorted the prisoner to the holding cells. Doctor Elizabeth Weir came up to Major Sheppard. "Is there something wrong?" Sheppard asked her.

"John we haven't heard from Colonel Horton team for hours they missed their schedule check in," she tells him.

"You want me to take a team to find out what's keeping them?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes," she replies. Therefore, Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford, Ronnie McKay, and Teyla headed to the jumper bay with another team of Army Rangers lead by Lieutenant Michael. They dialed the gate and went through. They emerged through the gate. They saw Darts in the air; therefore, they cloaked the ship.

"Colonel Horton please come in, this is Major Sheppard." He says over the com. He repeated several times.

Before they came through the gate the Wraith attacked the structure first by orbital bombardment and Kamkazzie runs with their fighters. It did not take long for the shields to fall. Then the ground forces attacked the structure. They believe the Ancients were here. They hit claymores outside, but it did not stop them. They ran into the structure and realized they were trapped. Colonel Horton shot the leader of the first wave in the head. The reason you can tell they are leader is because you can see their faces. Then the rest opened up. The Wraith returned fire, but hit nothing. One marine fired is grenade launcher killing three Wraiths. Then more Wraith entered the structure. They continued to fire.  
"Sir, we're going to run out of ammunition if we keep this up," Major Jason tells the colonel. They continued to fire. Colonel Horton heard Major Sheppard's message over the radio.

"Major Sheppard we're in the structure Wraith everywhere, you can enter through the Jumper bay."

"They have a Jumper bay?" McKay asked. No one answer. Therefore, Sheppard flew the Jumper to the Jumper bay. Sergeant Garrett kills several more Wraith before he ran out of ammunition to his P90.

"Hit the C4," Lieutenant John ordered. They hit the C4 remotes killing even more Wraith, but they still kept coming inside.

"Fall back to the control room," the colonel ordered. They retuned to the control room where Major Sheppard and his team were waiting for them. "Let's get the hell out of here!" They sat a huge C4 bomb in critical areas of the structure. Dr. Cake have you taken care of the Ancient Database?"

"Yes Colonel," he replies.

"What about the ZPMs?"

"Fully depleted sir," Private Newman replies. Then they headed to the Jumper bay. Only Colonel Horton, Major Jason, Major Sheppard, and Lieutenant John can pilot the Jumpers really well. They all get into several jumpers. They open the Jumper bay doors and had to destroy several Darts before they could leave. They cloaked once they were in the air. Major Sheppard dialed the gate and they follow him threw. Once they were safety on Atlantis the shield was raised and they could see were an explosion took place behind them from the color of the shield.


	3. Chapter 3: Underground

Chapter Three

Underground

Dr. Weir called a meeting. Colonel Horton entered. "Now we can begin," Dr. Weir says to them. Dr. Ronnie McKay is drinking coffee and eating a sandwich.

"They called themselves the Genie they are simple famers and fair traders.

"Besides we're running into a food shortage."

"Yeigh, were almost out of coffee." Dr. McKay tells them.

"Well you should stop drinking eleven cups a day," Sheppard tells him.

"I only want to get my fair share before it's gone," McKay replies.

"Sounds fair," Ford replies.  
"Colonel, I like you to go with Major Sheppard and his team," Dr. Weir tells the colonel. Therefore, they go through the gate. They are met by Tyrus and his daughter Sora. They are escorted to their village by Sora. They met Cowen. They told him about the medicine.

"We'll need more," Cowen tells them.

"You don't understand how important this medicine is," Ford replies.

"We'll you ask for a large amount of our crops. It will take a long time to clear the land."  
"What if land was easy to clear," Colonel Horton says to them. They laughed. Lieutenant Ford started to planet C4 and Major Sheppard tells them to cover their ears. They were amaze.

"If you can supply us with the suitable amount of C4 we can give you the crops you asked for," Cowen tells the colonel.

"Instead of the medicine," Sheppard asked.

"Including the medicine," Cowen replies.

"We'll have discussed this with my people," Colonel Horton tells them.

"Yes of course please stay for a Celebration Harvest."

"Major you and Dr. McKay go back and we'll remain here," Colonel Horton tells them. Therefore, Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay went back to Atlantis.

"We give thanks, for a good harvest and new friends." Cowen says. They all drinked the drink they were given.

"Moonshine," Ford says surprised. They all laughed.

"Never had moonshine before lieutenant?" Colonel Horton asked him.

"No sir, have you?"

"Yes I have my grandfather made it."

Colonel Horton, Teyla, and Lieutenant Ford are still in the tavern. Cowen came up to them. "Please excuse me I'll must handle a dispute." They people eyed them suspiciously. A few minute passed and Colonel Horton was wonder where Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay are at.

"We want go outside," Lieutenant Ford tells them.

"It's not safe there's a Wraith ship in the area," Sora tells them.

"We must warn our friends," Teyla tells them. A radio source activated.

"Relinquish your weapons." Tyrus tells them. Guns are pointed at them. The Colonel and Lieutenant Ford raised their own weapons.

"Sir what do you suggest sir," Lieutenant Ford asked.

"Lay down our arms," Colonel Horton tells them. They relinquish their weapons. They followed them into the bunker.

"You miss one hell of a Harvest ceremony," Ford tells Major Sheppard. They agreed to help one another. Ford and Colonel Sheppard went back to Atlantis to inform Dr. Weir. While they are gone Colonel Horton, Teyla, and Dr. McKay remain behind on the planet. Dr. McKay helped them with their A bomb. Colonel Horton was showed around the complex even showed their armory. Then they all went to the surface to wait for Major Sheppard arrival. Then they gather the weapons. Only two Genii are accompanied them on their mission to the Wraith ship.

Major Sheppard landed the cloak Jumper in the Wraith Hive Ship. Colonel Horton, Major Sheppard, Teyla, Dr. McKay, Cowen, and another Geni went into the ship while Lt. Ford remained with the ship. They encountered a Wraith guard, Colonel Horton snuck up behind him and slit his throat and stabs him several more times to make sure he's really dead. They entered the ship. They made it to wear they keep their prisoners they are going to feed on. Teyla and the other Geni remained there. They found what they are looking for, but an alarm sounded so they had to hall ass back to the jumper. They returned to the Geni home world Sora and two other Geni soldiers came out to greet them. "Where's my father," Sora asked Cowen.

"I think we should ask them," Cowen replies. "Take aim." More Geni soldiers came out of the bushes and surrounded them.

"Cowen, I thought we are getting to trust one another.

"She killed Tyrus," Cowen tells Sora.

"No," Teyla replies. "Are these the kind of people your father died for people who would lie and steal from those they call friends?" Sora did not answer.

"Well we lied too, Jumpers 2 and 3 execute," the colonel says into his radio. Two Jumpers appeared. "Jumper two prepare to fire on my order."

"No wait, if I let you go will you never return?" Cowen asks.  
"That's the idea, but I don't think we should leave empty handed," Sheppard tells Cowen. He takes the uplink from Cowen.

"You don't want to make an enemy of the Geni," Cowen tells them.  
"Same here," Horton replies. They leave through the gate. They found out that sergeant Banks made a trade agreement with another planet calling themselves the Mandarins.

"Unscheduled off world activation," a person in the control room says. "It's Major Jason IDC."

"Let him in," Dr. Weir tells him. Major Jason and his team entered. Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard were there to greet him.

"Major, did you make any more trading partners?" Colonel Horton asked.

"No sir, but we did make contact with the Wraith, the planet we went too was some type of Wraith stronghold. We did an entire recon of the planet and above the planet. They have at least ten ships in orbit with thousands of Darts."

"Did they see you major," Dr. Weir asked.

"No ma'am, we kept a low profile."

"Chuck, I want this planet listed for future reference," she tells him.

"Yes ma'am," he replies.  
"Get some rest we'll debrief later," she tells Major Jason.

"Yes ma'am." He salutes the colonel and leaves after the colonel returns the salute.


	4. Chapter 4: The Storm & The Eye

Chapter Four

The Storm & the EYE

Major Sheppard and Teyla are in a Jumpers flying around the planet. They saw dark clouds in the distance. "What is that?" Teyla asked.

"That can't be a storm it stretches across the horizon," Sheppard replies. Sheppard radioed back to Atlantis. Dr. Weir and the rest of the people in the control room could not hear him either. Sheppard takes the Jumper into orbit. They see the storm clouds cover a huge area they return to Atlantis to give their report.

"This planet is basically the same size of Earth now hurricanes on Earth never get as big as this bad boy because once they hit shore the brakes get put on them. Without much land mass to slow it down here, it just gaining momentum."

"Yeigh, both of them," another scientist replies.

"Both of them," Dr. Weir replies.

"We saw only one," Teyla tells them.

"It only looked like one. According to the Ancient Database every 20 to 30 years the seas get unseasonably warm. This will result in Hurricanes happening."

"The Ancients must have had some type of Precaution emplace just in case these occupied," Dr. Weir says.

"The Ancients had the shield or submerge deep enough in the water to protect them," McKay replies.

"Okay. Strike those options what else do we got?" Sheppard asked. McKay didn't answer.

"What's the plan?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked.

"By my calculations we have just less than 12 hours until the storm hits, so we plan to have one before then," McKay answers. The meeting was over. They are evacuating everyone from Atlantis and the mainland except for a select few.

"Dr. Weir what about Colonel Horton and his team shouldn't we informed them," Sheppard asked her.

"We've been trying so far we haven't been able to get into contact with him," Weir replies. McKay came up with the idea to use the cities Lighting Rods to power the cities shield. Sheppard, McKay, and Weir are in McKay's lab and only two soldiers are guarding the gate. McKay is telling them his plan.

"Elizabeth you take grounding station 2 and I'll take 1, major you take 3 and 4," McKay tells them.

"Wait just a minute are any of those closer to a transporter and why are yours closer?"

"Elizabeth is close to a transporter, and she's been complaining about her ankle and I got get things ready to bring the shield online," McKay answered. They head to the grounding stations. "I said contact me when you reached your first."

"I'm at my first Rodney," Sheppard replies. "Where are u?"

"I've just finished mine."

"Good for u," Sheppard replies. Another voice appeared over the radio.

"Me too," Elizabeth tells them.

"Good for everyone," Sheppard tells them.  
"Where are you?"

"I'm at the damn grounding station!"

"No not you."

"I'm in the transporter." Rodney walks past the grounding station and Elizabeth stepped out.

"There u are."

"There I am," She replies. Major Sheppard goes over to the console.

"Punch in the Ancient code equivalent of 0-3-1-5-4-7," Rodney tells him. Sheppard punches in the code. "Did that do it?"

"Yes," Sheppard replies.

"Go to the other one and repeat the procedure," McKay tells him. Meanwhile in the Gate room the two soldiers assign to guard the gate are talking about beacon. Until the gate started to activate.

"Off world activation," one soldier says to the other.

"Dr. Weir says that no one except for Colonel Horton are due back until tomorrow," the other soldier tells the other. A radio channeled opened up.

_"Lower the shield we've been attacked on Manaria by Wraith we have wounded._" One soldiers looks at a computer.

"They're broadcasting an Athosian IDC," the soldier tells the other.

"Let them in," the other replies.

"Shouldn't we contact Dr. Weir first?" The other replies.

"No, let them in," the other soldier replies. "Dr. Weir, we have an Athosian party incoming with wounded apparently they were attacked."

"We're on our way," Weir replies. They head for the gate room. The two soldiers headed down to the gate. They are shot dead by a person that came out from underneath blankets on a stretcher.

"Secure the room." the leader ordered. They began securing the room. Dr. Weir and Rodney McKay arrived at the gate room finding themselves surrounded by intruders.

"Who are you?" Dr. Weir asked the leader of the intruders, but McKay answered.  
"They're the Geni." Major Sheppard could hear everything.

"Where is Major Sheppard and Colonel Horton, I would like to see them?" The leader of the Geni Strike Force asked Dr. Weir. She did not answer. Sheppard heads to the Jumper bay to get some supplies.

"Jumper 2 this is Sheppard come in. Jumper 2 do u copy?"

"This is Ford. We decided to wait out the storm in the jumper."

"You're still on the mainland?"

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Ford replies.

"We've got a situation here. From what I can ascertain, a small Genii strike force has gated in."

"The Genii? The folks who wanted us to build them an A-Bomb?"

"Yeah, that's them they've got Weir and McKay hostage and they got control of the gate room. Lieutenant Ford decided to wait out the storm a little longer. Major John Sheppard went to go get the C4 before the Genii soldiers could.

Meanwhile in the control room "this Atlantis is extronary," the leader of the Genii strike team tells Dr. Weir. He comes in with a radio in his hand and McKay has to tell him how to work it. "This is Commander Koyla."

"Koyla, that's a hard name to pronounce do you have a nickname?" Sheppard asked. "This is Major John Sheppard, I have hidden the C4 where you will never find it, and if you release McKay and I'll help you find it." Koyla did not by it; he tells Major Sheppard if he doesn't get to the last grounding station Dr. Weir would die. He goes to the grounding station, two Genii soldiers tried to stop him, but he kills both of them. He tells Koyla that they reunion the controls and that were even.

"I hate being even," Koyla replies. "You've just sacrifice Dr. Weir, he fired his gun, but he didn't kill her, because McKay talked him into not killing either one of them, but Sheppard does not know that. Sheppard tells Koyla that he is going to kill him. All of a sudden the gate activated. "What's going on?" Koyla asked Dr. McKay.

"There's an inbound traveler," McKay replies.

"I thought most of your people are on the planet except for Colonel Horton's team, we haven't been able to contact them yet?" Dr. Weir replies. A radio transmittion came through the gate.

"Atlantis this is Colonel Horton we're taking fire from Wraith foot soldiers lower the shield, I already have two men dead." Dr. Weir turned towards Koyla.

"What do you want me to do," Dr. Weir asked him. McKay hit the button two lower the shield come on threw. A Genii soldier hit him upside the head. The colonel and his team came through the gate. Genii soldiers were waiting for them. All of a sudden Wraith soldiers came through the gate and shot two Genii soldiers in the back. The colonel's team and the Genii soldiers focused their attention on the Wraith soldiers until the gate shut down. Then Colonel Horton and his men surrender their weapons to the Genii soldiers. Two Genii soldiers take him up to the control room. Koyla comes up to Colonel Horton.

"What the fuck are you doing in our city," Colonel Horton demanded from the person who came up to him. Koyla hits Colonel Horton upside the face with his pistol. Koyla then placed his pistol to the temple of the colonel's skull.

"Tell Major Sheppard to surrender," Koyla demanded from the colonel.

"I will not," Colonel Horton replies. All of a sudden a bright light appeared right beside Koyla but only Colonel Horton and Koyla could see the person.

"Commander Koyla lower your weapon," the bright light figure tells him.

"How do you know me?" Koyla asked the figure.

"I'm one of the ancestors, that used to inhabit this city 10,000 years ago," the figure answered. Colonel Horton understood that this figure was an Ancient.

"Why should I lower my gun?" Koyla demanded.

"If you harm him then you will die and so will everyone on your planet," the figure replies. The figure leaves. Koyla lowers his weapon.

"Take them somewhere secure," Koyla ordered. The Genii soldiers take the colonel and his team somewhere where they can't cause any problems. Two guards were assigned to guard them and they are to check in every 5 minutes. Major Sheppard managed to kill several Genii soldiers that were sent to kill him, Koyla was not happy about that, therefore he orders Sora to send for reinforcements. Reinforcements arrived but Sheppard managed to stop them by activating the shield and Sora did not know how to shut down the shield. Koyla almost threw McKay into the raging sea, after he was told that only five made it through out of fifty, but he stopped trying to kill McKay. Lt. Ford, Teyla, and Dr. Beckett arrived in the Jumper Bay. They headed to help Sheppard.

Meanwhile Colonel Horton and his team prepared to take out the two Genii soldiers assigned to guard them. They waited until they reported in, then they attacked the Genii soldiers and knocked them unconcious. Colonel Heath Horton and three of his men headed to the armory to grab weapons and radios. They made it to the armory without alerting anymore Genii soldiers. they grabbed several P90's and a few M4's and headed back to the room they were being hailed in. "Okay listen up I'm going to find Major Sheppard rest of you remain with here." He runs into Lieutenant Ford and Teyla. They head to the generator room that powers the last grounding station that McKay is trying to fix, because they believe Genii soldiers are waiting there to ambush Major Sheppard when he comes to restore power. They rescued Major Sheppard, and the last grounding station power is restore. McKay fixed it and they headed back to the gate room. Sheppard and the others are also on their way to the gate room and Sheppard filled Colonel Horton in on McKay's plan. Major Sheppard, Colonel Horton, and Lieutenant Ford headed for one are of the gate room to attack from while Teyla and Dr. Beckett headed for another. Sora ambushes them and knocks Dr. Beckett unconscious. Teyla and Sora fight each other with knives. Major Sheppard wondered why Teyla and Dr. Beckett were not ready, they see the gate activate. They decided to rescue Dr. Weir and McKay on their own. The Genii soldiers didn't have a chance against them, only four managed to go through the gate before Colonel Horton and the others attacked. Major Sheppard shot Koyla in the shoulder making him release Dr. Weir and go flying into the gate. Major Sheppard tells McKay to wait for everyone to get into the gate room. Colonel Horton radioed his team to head to the gate room. They are the first ones to arrive, and then Teyla and Sora arrived carrying Dr. Beckett. Dr. McKay saved the city, and the next day people started arriving back to Atlantis. Colonel Horton entered Dr. Weir's office. "Ma'am I like to give my report on what happen while we were off world," Colonel Horton says to Dr. Weir.

"Very well colonel give me your report," Dr. Weir replies.

"Time we arrived on the planet we had Wraith right up our asses."

"What do you mean colonel?"

"The Wraith did not attack us until we got to an abandon village, then they attacked. It was only a few Wraith at first just patrolling the area. We killed them, but one managed to escape and gather even more Wraith. Sergeant Howzer arrived just before the second attack came. We held off the second attack, therefore I ordered my team back to the gate. Wraith were right after us, lucky for us the forest surrounded the gate. I left Major Jason and his squad there to guard the gate. We made it to the gate, but two of my men were killed as they tried to slow the Wraith down. The rest u know."

"How far was the village from the gate?"

"Far, that's why we couldn't contact you, and our communication with each other was also having problems. I would like to take a Jumper and recon the planet ma'am."

"Request denied colonel, now get some sleep you're going to need it and take a shower before you go to sleep you look like hell," Dr. Weir tells him.

"Yes ma'am," he replies.


	5. Chapter 5: The Defiant One

Chapter Five

The Defiant One

Colonel Horton, Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and two other scientists are in route to an ancient weapon salitlite. "Ease up on the controls a little," Sheppard tells him.

"I'm fine," McKay replies.

"You're goanna snap the damn things off ease up."

"I'm just seeing what this baby can do."

`"Did you just say "this baby?"

"That's perfectly appropriate space pilot parlance."

"Try flying in a straight line."

"I'm flying in a straight line." A screen pops up and shows how McKay is flying.

"Not so much," Sheppard tells him.

"In space all motion is relative." Sheppard turns around and look at the scientist behind him.

"You okay Dr. Gall?"

"I get motion sickness," he answered.

"These things have internal dampeners you shouldn't fell a thing."

"I know, but was moving that's enough for me."

"Why'd you choose this guy for this mission," Sheppard asked McKay.

"He the one that discovered the saliate and Elizabeth thought he should see it himself, McKay answers.

"Don't let go of the controls!"

"Snappen doesn't help!"

"This is why parents get someone else to get their children to get someone else to teach their kids how to drive."

"I'm both insulted and touch by that," McKay tells him. They saw the salite ahead.

"Can someone wake up Colonel Horton and tell him that we're here," Sheppard says to one of the scientist. Dr. Gall goes into the back of the Jumper and nudges Colonel Horton.

"Colonel Horton we're here." Colonel Horton gets up and head into the main part of the Jumper. Sheppard takes over the controls. They found out that the weapons platform has no power.

"I'm getting something on the lower-frequency," Abrams tells them.

"Where is it coming from?"

"It's a distress call a Wraith distress call him," McKay tells them.

"You're sure it's our Wraith In this solar system?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir says over the radio.

"I know legally speaking its right in our backyard we figure the ancient sailite shot the Wraith down in the final battle for Atlantis."

"And it still putting out a signal after thousands of years?"

"It's a very weak signal. If any part of that ship is intact the wealth and scientific and military knowledge acquire is invaluable."

"It took you 15 hours to get there and it would take 15 hours until a rescue to arrive. "

"We'll be fine," McKay replies.

"Major."

"I agree with McKay," Sheppard replies.

"Colonel."

"I agree with both McKay and Sheppard."

"Of course you do how either of you three could resist exploring a crashed alien spaceship."

"Exactly," Sheppard and McKay replies. Sheppard landed the Jumper onto the planet surface. Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard are waiting for the scientist to join them.

"The radio connection could be difficult," McKay says mnackick Dr. Gall.

"She said yes didn't she," Dr. Gall replies.

"No, thanks to you," McKay replies.

"Knock it off all of you I had to listen to you for hours and I don't want to hear anymore," Colonel Horton tells them. "Let's go." They headed onto the ship. They see skeletons outside of the down Wraith ship.

"Scan for life signs," Sheppard tells McKay.

"Just us and the clowning flies, nothing coming from the ship," McKay tells them.

"Okay, keep alert just the same," Colonel Horton tells them. They come across a dead Wraith.

"Beckett will want samples," Sheppard tells McKay. They find feeding marks on the dead Wraith. They looked at one another.

"Hey guys come here quickly," Doctor Gall calls. They go to were they are called too.

"Are those bodies?" Abrams asked.

"Yes they are," McKay tells him.

"Hive ships have these, but I never seen one so large before," Colonel Horton replies. They figured out that this ship was a transport ship that was on its way to feed the Wraith laying siege to Atlantis. The two scientists remained to get a rough head count and video, while Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay head to the bridge. Colonel Horton remained with the two scientists. McKay is talking about how to access the Wraith systems.

"I'm just thinking out loud here."

"What?"

"How long do you think the Wraith could feed on all these humans back there?"

"They're able to hibernate for hundreds of years at a time, but I mean think about it 10,000 years ago was the dawn of human civilization."

"So they're a chance that they could survive that long."

"No are you kidding well maybe," McKay replies. "No living thing could survive that long under these conditions, its riddiculas.

"Okay."

"It would require a lot of power to sustain human in suspended animation almost the entire time."

"So it's possible."

"Oh my God it is possible. We got get out of here." Sheppard radioed the rest of the team and they could hardly hear each other. A Wraith came behind Gall and knocks him out of the way and started to feed on Abrams. Colonel Horton comes up but he's too late to save Dr. Abrams. He didn't see the Wraith but he sees Dr. Gall. The Wraith comes up behind Colonel Horton and knocks him unconscious then he drags him and Dr. Gall away before Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay arrived. Colonel Horton awakes and sees that Dr. Gall was fed on and the Wraith turned towards the colonel.

"Tell me human who are you and what planet are you from," the Wraith demanded. The colonel did not answer. The Wraith goes up to him and placed his hand onto the chest, but just has he just started to feed he pulled away quickly.

"I don't taste good I guess," he says to the Wraith.

"I tasted not just human in you but I tasted Wraith and Atlantian blood in you," the Wraith tells him.

"What?" The Wraith looked at him for a minute and noticed that one of his eyes changed to that of the Wraith, then back to normal. He hears footsteps coming and he disappeared. The wounds the Wraith inflected upon him were already healed. Colonel Horton didn't say anything about what the Wraith told him. Sheppard cuts him loose and hands him his P90 to him. They tell McKay to stay here and they leave to go stop the Wraith before he reaches the Jumper. Ford, Teyla, and a rescue team are already on their way from Atlantis. Dr. Gall killed himself. McKay headed to help Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard. They managed to kill the Wraith with a drone from the rescue Jumper.


	6. Chapter 6: Hot Zone

Hot Zone

DR. Rodney McKay, Lieutenant Aidan Ford, Doctor Zelenka, Colonel Horton and Hays are checking out one of the piers of Atlantis after the flooding caused by the hurricane. The corridors in that area are quite dark, so they all have flashlights. The colonel and the lieutenant's flashlights are on theirP90s.  
"Seven thousand, five hundred forty-nine," Zelenka says.

McKay replies sarcastically "Oh, _please_. Prime. Four thousand and twenty-one.

"Ah, nice try! Uh, not prime," he replies "Lieutenant Ford: five hundred ninety-nine."

"I don't _care_ if it's a prime number or not," responds Ford.

"Oh, come on. Yes or no?"

Ford cleverly guessing, "No."

"Ha! It's incredible! Ten for ten!"

"He is terrible," McKay replies.

"So I suck at Prime/Not Prime. Somehow I'm going to sleep tonight.

"At this point it's gone way beyond you not knowing your prime numbers.

"It's a true/false game. Statistically, just by guessing, you should be getting at least half of these right. Look: nine ninety-three."

"Prime," Ford guessing again.

"Oh, come on, that's an easy one! You hearing this, Hays?"  
"Not really. Guess I've been too busy doing my job."  
"We've already been through this section of Atlantis, Doctor Killjoy. It's structurally sound."

"Lieutenant Ford, would you mind being a subject of research paper on statistical probabilities?" Zelenka asked giggling. Colonel Horton could tell that Ford was getting fed up with both McKay and Zelenka so he rounded on him.

"This is some sort of pay-back for guys like me beating up guys like you in high school, right? He glares at Zelenka for a moment, then turns and stomps off.

"Leave the lieutenant alone," Colonel Horton tells the two scientists. "Even though he sucks at prime and not prime." They laugh. Zelenka stands there, startled, for a moment, and then follows the others down the corridor to meet up with various other groups of personnel who have been investigating the area. At around that time, Elizabeth Weir contacts Rodney by radio from the Control Room.

"So, Rodney, what's it like out there in the suburbs today?" Elizabeth Weir asked.

"Essentially, with the exception of the upper level Storage Room, which the lovely and talented Dumais informs me, is in no immediate danger, this pier's in relatively good shape." Dumais and her team are just returning to the rendezvous point at that moment.

"Even after all the flooding from the storm?

"Well, it's dark, it's damp and it smells terrible, but from an engineering standpoint we're good."  
"Head back," Weir tells them.  
"Heading back." He turns to face the group of people around him. "Alright, you clowns, listen up! I don't often get a chance to say this, so savoir it good work, boys and girls! Let's go home."

Zelenka looking around and then he says, "Wait, wait, wait. We're missing Johnson and Wagner." Rodney sighs irritably and activates his radio.  
"Wagner, Johnson, what's your position?" There's a long silence, then Wagner's voice comes over the radio. He sounds terrified.

"We need back-up! They're coming at us!"

"What?  
Colonel Horton says to Dr. Zelenka. "Where are they?  
Zelenka checks his lifesigns detector.

"Down this corridor."

"We're on our way," McKay says in the radio. Everybody rushes down the corridor until they reach Wagner and Johnson. Wagner is lying on the floor. Johnson is sitting on the floor against a wall with her legs drawn up and her head down on her knees. Rodney rushes over to her.  
"Johnson, Johnson, you OK?" Lieutenant Ford goes to Wagner and checks his pulse.

"McKay." Rodney looks over to him. "He's dead!"

"Johnson, what happened here?"  
"They got him," Johnson answered.

"_Who_ got him? Dr. McKay asked. Johnson looks up and stares in terror over Rodney's shoulder before scrambling to her feet and starting to back away."Calm down. There's nothing here." Johnson continues backing away, now flailing at something only she can see.

"Can't you see them? They're everywhere!" She screams.

"Beckett, I need a medical team down here, stat!" McKay says into the radio.  
(Johnson is still trying to fight off whatever she can see. Zelenka and Hays rush to hold her, trying to calm her down. After a moment, her legs buckle under her. As Zelenka and Hays lower her carefully to the ground, she clutches at her head, and then screams in anguish for several seconds before going limp. Zelenka brushes her hair away from her face and puts his fingers to her neck. We see that there is blood coming from her nose and mouth. Zelenka looks up at Rodney, bewildered.  
"It's no use. She's gone," Zelenka tells him.

"McKay, this is Doctor Beckett. What exactly is the nature of the emergency?" Back in the corridor, Wagner's and Johnson's bodies are being covered over by Colonel Horton and another member of the security team.

"It's too late. They're gone."

"Who's gone? How?"

"Wagner and Johnson. I need a containment team here."  
"I'm sorry?"

"A containment team? Why?" Ford asked Rodney but Colonel Horton answered first.

"People don't just see things and drop dead, Lieutenant. We spent the last hour surveying unexplored areas of this city. I think Wagner and Johnson were exposed to something."

"Yeah, but ..."

"And if they were infected, there's a very good chance that we were too."  
"I recommend Level Four quarantine until we know what we're dealing with." Zelenka says.  
"Agreed. Carson, you hear all that?"

"Aye. We'll get to the hazmat gear and head down. Sit tight. I'll make sure Doctor Weir's briefed," he responds. "What do you think colonel?'

"I agree as well," he answered.

"Thank you very much."

"OK, you heard the man. Follow me, ladies and gentlemen," Beckett says to his staff.

Meanwhile in other areas of the city. "So, wait, what, we're just gonna stay here?" Hays Peterson says.

"That's the plan, yes."

"May I say it's a terrible one?

"No, you may not."

"I think we should get the hell out of here," he says to McKay. "What do you think colonel?

"I agree with McKay and we must use the quarantine protocols that were establish before this mission even began."

"If it is an airborne agent, we may already be infected. Heading back to the city would only endanger the rest of the population," Zelenka tells everyone.  
"What if we're not infected yet?"  
"Well, there's no way of knowing," McKay replies.  
"But I feel fine. I feel perfectly fine!"

"End of discussion. Peterson, we're staying here. Actually – wait a second ... "He snaps his fingers several times as he formulates an idea."Everyone follow me. "He heads off and gradually all the others follow him.

"Make sure Peterson comes too," Colonel Horton says to the two marines bringing up the rear before join everyone else. Peterson hangs back and turns as if to go in another direction but finds two marines standing behind him. One of them smiles at him mock-sweetly. Peterson reluctantly turns again and follows the others.

Meanwhile in Dr. Weir's office Peter Grodin is bringing Elizabeth up to date with developments. "They've begun to institute Level Four quarantine."  
"It can't really be a biological infection, can it?" Dr. Weir asked Grodin.  
"I have no idea _what_ it is, but I agree we should play it safe and initiate self-regulated quarantine in all populated sections of the city."  
"That's pretty severe."  
"We've known for some time that the Ancients suffered from a plague. If McKay and his team have somehow stumbled upon it and become infected, we'll need to take every precaution to prevent an outbreak."  
"Alright. We will suspend any and all Gate activity and keep everyone where they are. Again, just until we have a clearer picture of exactly what it is that killed Wagner and Johnson."

Inside the Atlantis gym or a room that has been designated the gym. Major John Sheppard is twirling two Athosian fighting sticks. Opposite him, Teyla stands with two sticks in one hand. She looks very relaxed, while John is concentrating hard. He runs forward and strikes at her with both of his sticks but she easily fends them off with just one hand and – to add insult to injury or rather, injury to insult steps casually past him and smacks him none too gently on the backside with her sticks. John grimaces and limps round to face her again. Again he attacks her and again she easily meets every move he attempts. This continues for a minute or two until finally Teyla tires of playing with him, smacks one stick out of his hand, hits him in the back of the knees to make him fall and drop the other stick, then stands behind him and holds him tightly across the neck with her sticks. "You have not been practicing unlike Colonel Horton."  
"Yes I have, and for the record I'm not Colonel Horton that has elite Special Forces training in America but around the Earth before even joining the SGC."  
"If this was really a fight ..."  
"If this was really a fight, I would have _shot_ you by now." Exasperated, Teyla releases her grip around his neck and shoves him to the floor. "Y'know, no matter how many hours I put into this, you're still gonna kick my ass."  
"It is not for the winning that we practice."  
"Well, what's the point?" Sheppard asked.  
They go over to a bench, collect their bags and walk towards the exit. Just then, there is a beeping noise and then Elizabeth's voice comes over the comms.  
"May I have everyone's attention please? We have run into a questionable medical situation and at Doctor Beckett's suggestion we have decided to put the city into a self-regulated quarantine. For at least the next couple of hours, I need everyone to stay where they are, and report anyone moving freely through the halls. I hope you'll understand. Thank you," she says over city wide.  
"What the hell is this?" He rummages through his bag but can't find what he wants. He turns to Teyla. "Did you bring your radio?"

Meanwhile. Rodney and the others are walking through the corridors.  
"Isn't this the same section Johnson and Wagner were exploring?" Ford asked.  
"Yes."  
"So we're retracing their steps."  
"That's right. Don't worry; my motivations are based entirely on self-preservation."  
"Wait, wait, wait! Wait! Ford's right. Doesn't this increase our chances of getting infected?" Rodney stops walking and turns to face everyone else.  
"Alright, let me spell this out for you, OK? If there is a bacterial agent and it is not airborne, then it should be relatively safe for us to look around as long as we take the proper precautions. However, if it _is_ an airborne agent, then there's a very good chance we've already been infected."  
"Well, shouldn't we wait for Doctor Beckett to decide that?" Lieutenant Ford asked.

"Those men were only down there for twelve hours. Even if they were infected right away, that's an alarmingly short incubation period. Now, if anyone else is infected as in, I don't know, maybe _us_ – seconds are gonna count, Lieutenant. Alright." He holds out his hand. "Light." Zelenka hands him a torch flashlight "Let's go." He heads off again. The team comes to a partially open doorway. Peering inside, Rodney sees that it's a lab of some kind. "Right, everybody stay here. Ford ...  
Ford who was already turning away. "You just told me to ..."  
"Everybody except _Ford_ stay here. You think I'm going in there by myself? Uh-uh. He and Aidan squeeze through the doorway and go inside the lab. Their feet crunch through broken glass. "Don't touch anything." They go over to some large glass jars on a central table. Several of them are broken. "This is not good."

Meanwhile in the gym Teyla obviously did have her radio because John is now arguing with Elizabeth, who is still in the Control Room. She has Sergeant Bates with her.  
"I'm second in charge when the colonel isn't here or sick."  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, Major. You were off radio and we had to act quickly. Now, this is all protocol that was put into place long before this expedition began besides Colonel Horton also but some of these protocols into place. Bates is here with me and we agreed this was the best plan of action.  
"Alright, alright. Teyla and I are coming up to join you."  
"We're in a self-regulated quarantine, Major. Everyone stays where they are."  
"We're nearly a mile away on the east pier. D'you really thinks I'm in any sort of danger walking from here to the Control Room?"  
"At this point we don't know where they contracted the virus. This is a medical situation, John. Only authorized personnel in hazmat suits are allowed to roam freely – those rules apply to everyone, including you."  
"Well, then, get someone to bring me a hazmat suit."  
Dr. Weir starts to get angry. "Everyone in hazmat is busy configuring the lab to deal with a possible outbreak. Now _if_ an opportunity arises, I will send somebody to come get you, but in the meantime, radio contact will have to do."  
Sheppard is frustrated, "Alright. Just ... keep us in the loop."  
" Will do, Weir out." Irritated, John walks back to the bench and tosses his bag down. Teyla rolls her eyes slightly.

Back in the ancient lab the rest of Rodney's team have now come in and are looking at the damage. Some of them have set up laptops.  
"Any number of these smashed and open containers could have released the virus that killed Johnson and Wagner."  
"And how would something like that survive for all these years?"  
" Viruses can remain dormant for long periods," Dumais tells them. Colonel Horton is also in the lab providing security, but really he's just standing in the corner.  
"I'm hoping the answer will be found in the database." He walks over to a console, where Rodney is already working. "OK, I think that we ..."  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. It doesn't appear to be networked in with the rest of the Ancient systems. In fact, if you look, it only contains information about the experiments that took place in this room." He realizes something and slaps his radio to activate it. "Weir, its McKay."  
"Go ahead, Rodney."  
"Where's Beckett?"  
"He's on his way. It takes some time to load a whole medical team into suits."  
"Well, we seem to have stumbled across something that I find ... a little troubling."  
"That's not what I wanted to hear."  
"I think we may have found an Ancient viral lab. Wagner and Johnson must have been exposed here. Now, it'll take weeks to sift through all this data, and there's no way of knowing whether the Ancients were just studying the viruses or actively creating them." (Behind him, Dumais looks up from her laptop, suddenly terrified.) Either way, the storm's done quite a number on this place and I've got ... Dumais starts whimpering in terror, staring at something only she can see. Rodney hears her and turns around. "Dumais. Dumais?" She holds up her hands to try to prevent whatever it is from getting to her. "Dumais! Dumais turns to look at Peterson standing beside her. She rushes towards him.  
"It's all over you!" She screams. She starts flailing at him, trying to brush something off him.

"Rodney what's going on?" Colonel Horton asked him.

"I have no idea." he answered.  
"Dumais? Dumais!" Peterson shouted. He tries to fend her off. "They're all over you! They're all over you!" She shouted.  
Rodney rushes over and tries to pull her off Peterson. Zelenka comes over to help. Dumais screams and clutches her head, just like Johnson did, then grunts and starts to convulse. Nearby, Peterson is watching what's happening, then glances away and stares terrified at a wispy, Wraith-like apparition – except this looks a lot darker and scarier than the Wraith 'ghosts'. He flinches away as it rushes towards him ... and then it disappears. Meanwhile, Dumais is alternating between grunting in pain and screaming. With everybody distracted by her, Peterson turns and quietly slips away even the marines are also in the room. McKay and Zelenka lower Dumais to the floor. There is blood coming from her nose, mouth and ears. Zelenka checks her pulse, then looks up at Rodney and shakes his head. Nobody except the viewers hears Peterson's footsteps receding as he runs away.  
"Tell Beckett to pick up the pace I've just lost another member of my team!" Aidan and Colonel Horton stares in disbelief at the scene before him, then looks around.)  
"Where's Peterson?" Ford asked.  
"What?"  
"Peterson!"

Some distance away, Peterson is hurrying along a corridor. In the Control Room, Elizabeth and Sergeant Bates are looking at a screen which shows lifesigns movements in the corridors.  
"Yes, OK, I think we have him. He's trying to make his way back. It should be OK – Grodin is locking all the doors in the hallway and killing power to the entire section."  
"You need to send someone to stop him."  
"It's under control, Rodney."  
" No, Elizabeth, it's not under control. He knows almost as much about Ancient technology as I do. At the very most, what you're doing will just slow him down." Peterson has reached a sealed doorway. He has opened the door panel and is tinkering with the crystals inside. Moments later, the door opens a little. Painfully, he squeezes through the gap and continues on. In the Control Room, Weir and Bates watch as Peterson's signal moves on.  
"Where does that hallway lead?  
"Straight here." Peterson reaches another sealed doorway and prises the cover off the door panel. He jumps as Elizabeth's voice comes over the comm system.  
"Peterson? This is Elizabeth Weir. Can you hear me? I can't imagine how frightening this whole ordeal must be, but Doctor Beckett has reached the rest of your team and begun to treat them." Peterson carries on working on the door panel. "Now, I think the best thing for you to do is to head back. If Beckett gives you a clean bill of health, we'll make sure you get back to the city as soon as possible." Peterson succeeds in getting the door to open a little. He squeezes through the gap. In the Control Room, Weir sees his signal move on. She turns to Peter. "Are you sure he can hear me?"  
"Positive." Gordon and Dr. Weir tried to slow Peterson down.

Beckett's team has indeed arrived, each of them wearing hazmat suits. They are checking various people out. Carson is taking Rodney's blood pressure. "Well, you seem perfectly fine."  
"Well, Dumais seemed fine, right up to the point where she wasn't."  
"I've had them set up a small field station down the corridor. We've already started the autopsies."  
"Any ideas?" McKay and the Colonel Horton asked.  
"From what we can tell, you're all in good shape, so I wouldn't jump to any conclusions."  
"Stop trying to convince me I'm fine, Carson. I think we all know better."

"McKay calm down they're trying to help us, I want to get back to the city too besides this where people just started to drop dead never happen at the SGC," Colonel Horton says to Rodney.  
"I was just trying to ..." Rodney goes back to work. He takes the blood pressure off his arm.  
"I'm gonna see what I can get from the database. Let me know what the autopsy shows up. Oh and tell your pathologists to start with their heads." Carson nods and walks away. Rodney walks over to the Ancient console, but then stops and turns around slowly. He can see something flitting around the room. We don't see what it is, but Rodney's head and eye movements indicate that he's watching something. Nearby, one of the medical team has put a thermometer in Zelenka's ear. Zelenka sees what Rodney is doing and pulls his head away from the medic, looking at Rodney in concern. After a moment, Rodney stops seeing whatever it was and turns back to the console, but then turns back and looks nervously around the room before getting back to work. Colonel Horton noticed it too.

John and Teyla are sitting on the bench. "Someone has to do something," Major John Sheppard says over the radio.  
"We _are_ doing something," Weir replies. Peter is moving small glass plates on a console into different positions. "Grodin's working on a plan to limit the door controls ..."  
"That's not good enough. Someone has to go out there and stop him. Teyla and I are ready."  
"Major, we've been ..."  
"Peterson obviously isn't thinking straight and he's endangering the entire population of the city."  
"We don't yet know the nature of the virus we're dealing with. This is still a _medical_ situation."  
"Oh, we don't have time for this. I'm heading out." He stands up.  
"Grodin, seal the gym." Weir ordered. Peter presses buttons on his console. As John walks towards the doors of the gym, they close just before he can reach them.  
"What the hell is this?"  
"You said so yourself you're next in line of military command. I can't chance you getting infected."  
"I can't chance _you_ getting infected. Bates?"  
"Yes, sir," Bates replies.  
"Unlock the gym."  
"Yes, sir." He walks towards the console.  
"Stand down, Bates. You are not in command here, Major.  
"Well, we'll agree to disagree. Bates, open the door."  
Bates looks at Elizabeth for a moment, and then steps forward again.  
"Elizabeth, he's heading right for you."  
"So we'll stop him. We'll talk him down, we'll block his way, we'll ..."  
"Sergeant Bates, I am ordering you to open up the doors between the gym and the med lab right now."Elizabeth and Bates commence a stare-down. Bates' expression is resolute; Elizabeth is trying to look firm but she's clearly afraid that he is going to disobey her in favor of his commanding officer second in command. In the gym, a few seconds later the doors slide open.  
"We're heading out." He runs off. Teyla grabs her bag and follows. In the Control Room, Bates is unsuccessfully trying to hide his smug expression.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," he says.  
"Doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Behind protective plastic sheeting, Doctor Biro is preparing to start her final autopsy. Just outside, the other two bodies are in body bags.  
"Doctor Beckett, I have the preliminary autopsy results from the first two victims, sir," she says through the radio.  
"Anything of interest?" Doctor Beckett asked.  
"They both died of a ruptured secular brain aneurysm – which, in itself, isn't all that remarkable. I mean, sure, the chances of two people standing next to each other and dying of it is statistically improbable, yes, but it's not the smoking gun we were hoping for, I know _you_ said ..."  
"Get to the good part, Doctor Biro."  
"Yeah, sorry, sir." Standing next to Carson, Rodney twirls his hand in a 'get on with it' gesture. "What is truly interesting is that both ruptures happened in exactly the same place, right above the visual cortex."  
"And the third one, Dumais?"  
"Just getting to her now, sir." She starts up a high-pitched drill "I'll let you know."  
"She did say brain aneurysm, right?"  
"That's right."  
"That's the best news I've heard all day. Let me show you something."

SECTION E19, LEVEL 3. Peterson is working on another door panel. The door opens a fraction and Peterson struggles to push it open wide enough to be able to squeeze through. After a second, however, he stops pushing and turns around, terrified, as a dark, misty, ghostly figure rushes towards him. There's a hint of a skeletal face in the mist. The ghost is emitting a high-pitched screech. Peterson screams and tries to fend it off. A moment later, however, he stops screaming and looks around nervously – the ghost is gone. He gets back to forcing the door open and squeezes through. He looks back briefly into the hallway he just left to see if the ghost is still around but there's no sign of it. He runs off.

Rodney opens a laptop and shows the screen to Carson.  
"I've read the entire entries – it's incredibly long, but this looks like our guy. Six hour hibernation, reoccurring visions, and best of all, so I've left it till last, brain hemorrhage, or aneurysms. That definitely sounds familiar," Beckett says.  
"Maybe there's something in here about how to ... " He trails off and looks up, afraid. The dark ghostly mist comes out of the wall behind Carson. Rodney screams and ducks down. Everybody turns round to look at him. Rodney straightens up again, looking around the room, but there's no sign of the ghost. His voice is a whimper as he speaks. "Sorry."  
"Rodney?"  
"I've been seeing things."  
"Since when?"  
"About an hour. First you think it's just your eyes playing tricks on you but eventually ..." Another one of Rodney team sees thing and its Hays.

"I've been going over the survey schedule. Johnson and Wagner started off on their own, but then crossed paths with Dumais an hour later," Zelenka tells them.  
"Dumais died almost exactly an hour after Johnson and Wagner. Who did they meet up with next?"

My greater concern is who _Dumais_ met up with next."  
"Dumais? Who'd _she_ run into?" Zelenka lowers his head for a moment, and then looks at Rodney.  
"Me. She ran into Hays ... and me. We're next," Rodney tell them.

Peterson gets another door open. As he walks through, John and Teyla are waiting on the other side. Both of them are armed. "Doctor Peterson, I presume." Sheppard says to him.  
"I'm not going back there." Peterson replies raising his hand because Teyla and Sheppard have their P90s on him.  
"You don't have much of a choice." Peterson starts to back away, looking back the way he came for an escape route. "Easy."  
"I go back there, I get infected, and that's murder."  
"Once we ensure that you are _not_ infected, you will be allowed back into the city. Until then, you are a threat to the rest of the population," Teyla says to him.  
"You won't shoot a member of your own team." He lowers his hands and starts to walk towards John and Teyla.  
"Peterson." Major Sheppard raises his P90. Peterson stops and raises his hands again. "You will _not_ be allowed to go back to the city."  
"OK, wait, wait, _wait_ a second. Take me back to the medlab, just quarantine me there. I'll go voluntarily – just please don't make me go back there." He indicates the direction he just came from. John and Teyla look at each other.  
"Really, I'm-I'm fine."(He lowers his hands and tries to look calm. "I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine.  
"Doctor Weir, this is Sheppard. Peterson has agreed to go back to the medlab until we can get this situation resolved," Major Sheppard says into his radio. Peterson runs towards the transporter and Sheppard shot him after he yelled stop. The transporter doors open again and Peterson hauls himself painfully to his feet and stumbles out ... into the Mess Hall. Clutching his injured arm, he staggers up some steps, groaning, and then collapses to the floor. Everybody rushes over to him.  
Suddenly an alarm starts sounding over the comm system. Back in the corridor, John and Teyla rush into the transporter room but just as John reaches for the control panel, a hatch closes over it. The alarm continues to sound. The city starts to lock down itself.

"What's going on?"  
"Ancient controls are unresponsive."  
"I'm getting reports that Peterson transported into the Mess Hall," Bakes tells them.  
"For some reason, we can't follow him," Sheppard says over the radio.  
"The city has taken over – put us into a lockdown," Peter Grodin tells them.  
"Override it." Weir ordered.  
"I can't! Atlantis must be designed to respond to outbreaks automatically. The city initiated a lockdown when Peterson transported out of the east side."  
"Why now? Why not when Johnson and Wagner became infected?"  
"The city's detection systems might have been affected by the flooding in those areas. Once Peterson entered the Mess Hall, the pathogen was almost instantly detected by automated systems and the city protected itself."  
"Alright, what are my options?  
"Limited. As of now, we're completely locked out of the mainframe." John and Teyla are walking down the corridors when some of the doors open. They found out is because of their HAZMAT suits therefore Teyla would head to the mess hall while Sheppard went to Dr. Beckett's lab to await further instructions.

They found out that Demise was killed just like the others. "You know, the position of the rupture could explain your visions. Swelling in that area before the breakage could absolutely account for the hallucinations," Beckett says to Rodney.  
"I'm no MD but wouldn't brain swelling on the visual cortex just mean that we experience washes of color or weird visual anomalies?"  
"It would depend on the person."  
"Yeah, that's my _point_. All of our visions are so similar. If they're the result of arterial swelling, wouldn't the visions we experience be more random?"  
"Most likely, yeah."  
"Well, the things we're seeing are pretty damn identical!"  
Hays started to freak out like the others and he too died. Caron and his team tried to revive him, until McKay tells them to stop. Carson and his team stop their work. The medic lifts away the airbag from Hays' face and he too has blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Carson stands up and turns to face Rodney, whose expression is one of resignation combined with fear. A medic turns off Hays' heart monitor. Nearby, members of Rodney's team are clustered together for comfort. One of the women is in tears. Aidan looks at Rodney.  
"How are you feeling?" Ford asked him. Colonel Horton was in conversation with another person in HAZMAT gear.  
"I'm ... I'm ... Listening, I have a sister. We're not close – I don't even know how you'd find her."  
"McKay Don't talk like that you'll see her again," Ford says to him.  
McKay continued to talk like he was going to die; he wanted Ford to tell his sister and some other stuff. "I've got some theories on looping the power on the Gate to charge a dummy ZedPM. It probably won't work but-but you should have someone look at it because it might lead somewhere else."  
"We'll look at it together." Zelenka tells him.  
"Look, you _seriously_ have to stop interrupting my last thoughts. I mean, this is important stuff you need to hear." He looks round and sees that he has got everybody's attention. Zelenka nods at him to continue.  
"Now if you're here for more than a year, I've left some notes on how to roll blackouts to effectively maintain your power requirements and-and, oh, tell everyone that I was, I was inches away from a Theory of Unification but uh, uh, the notes, they were lost when I died saving the ..."

"... Kids." Zelenka put in.  
"Yeah." He pauses and looks around the room, expecting the ghostly visions to start. He turns around slowly and stares towards the ceiling, but still the ghosts don't come. After a long moment ... "OK. I should be dead now." Carson walks over to him.  
"You ran into Dumais at the same time?"  
"_Exactly_ the same time."  
"Then, yes, you _should_ be dead." McKay was glad to be alive.

Doctor Biro and her team are conducting an autopsy on Hays. Carson and Rodney stand nearby. "Are you certain you really wanna see this, Rodney?"  
"It's too accurate. How could something organic be that efficient?"  
"Again, we're in the middle of another galaxy. Just because it's out of the ordinary for us doesn't mean it's not commonplace here."  
"No, no, no, I don't buy that. Most of the habitable planets we've encountered thus far are-are-are carbon copies of Earth in terms of environmental conditions." Carson nods his agreement. Rodney is then struck by a thought and snaps his fingers a couple of times. "Unless ... He rushes off. Beckett follows after him. Rodney has led Carson back to the lab. "Incubation to completion is exactly six hours. The visions are identical for all the infected and the location of the aneurysm is the same for every single deceased." He opens up a laptop and shows Carson a display. Carson stares at it in dread.  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
"It's a nanovirus. One manufactured to kill humans." Rodney is reporting to Elizabeth via radio.

"A nanovirus." Weir says.  
"That's right." McKay replies.  
"OK, let's pretend I don't know exactly what that is."  
"Nanotechnology – it's, uh, technology that operates on a nanite scale. It's around, uh, around a billionth of a millimetre."  
"Basically, they're microscopic machines that are able to carry out very specific tasks suited for their size."  
"It's the whole idea of being able to swallow a pill and having a million little robots go to work and cure whatever ails you."  
"You're all infected with microscopic machines?"  
"Yeah, they're no bigger than a single-celled organism – although instead of having a sole purpose of curing a disease or mending a blood vessel ..."  
"the virus is programmed to terrorize its victims by tapping into their visual cortex and then rupturing an artery in their brain ..." Beckett says  
"infecting others along the way as they can."  
"There's one good thing: I doubt they can multiply. I don't know how many nanites it takes to kill a human but eventually I imagine they'll spread themselves too thin."

"Could it be Wraith?" Colonel Horton asked.  
"That would definitely be my first guess," Beckett replies to Colonel Horton's question  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
"But the visions; the shrill sound you told me they make when they."  
"I'll give you that they're equally terrifying, but why would the Wraith even create the equivalent of a WMD? They're killing us, not because they sadistically want us dead, but because they need to consume us for food. Look – it would be like the equivalent of cattle farmers creating mad cow disease. I don't buy it."

"You know you're right why would the Wraith wanted to kill their food source it has to be someone else," Colonel Horton replies.  
"You _did_ come across it in an _Ancient_ lab."  
"No, I don't think the ancients would have killed any humans," Colonel Horton replies.

"It doesn't explain the visions either."  
"OK, for the moment, who built the virus is really the least of our concerns."  
"Good point."

John and Teyla have arrived in the mess hall he decided to go with Teyla. John is looking at Peterson's body, which is lying on a table with blood coming from his nose. Teyla is trying to explain the situation to the others."We have yet to determine how one contracts the virus. It is _very_ possible that none of you have been infected."  
"Then why are you in hazmat suits?" Lieutenant Crown asked.  
Just as a precaution," responds Teyla. Rodney contacts John by radio.  
Major Sheppard, this is McKay."  
"What is it?"  
"I could use your help at my lab." John looks round at Teyla, who is being bombarded with nervous questions.  
"Go. I will be fine." John leaves. The others cluster round Teyla, still firing questions at her.

Meanwhile Rodney and Carson are explaining things to Elizabeth.  
"Hays and I were infected at the same time. There's only one thing that explains why I survived."

"Why is that?" Colonel Horton asked.  
"Rodney has the Ancient gene; Hays did not," Beckett answers.  
"But Rodney is not an Ancient." Weir says  
"Aye, but he's been inoculated with the ATA gene."  
"You're saying the virus is designed to only kill humans?"  
"Well, I'm _human_!" Rodney replies.  
"Yes, yes, we're making a point, Rodney," Beckett says.  
"So we give everyone the gene therapy."  
"No it's not gonna do it."  
"I've already been given the gene weeks ago – it didn't take." Zelenka says.  
"I know. I'm already on it."  
"The gene therapy is only effective in forty-eight percent of recipients." Zelenka tells them.

"What about Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard?'

"Well they also have ATA gene as we know so they'll be fine."  
"If I was given the gene shot right now, how long would it take to kick in?" Lieutenant Ford asked Dr. Beckett.  
"A minimum of four hours." Doctor Beckett responds.  
"I don't _have_ four hours! I met up with McKay and Hays ninety minutes after they met up with Dumais. I have" He checks his watch. "A little under an hour before my brain explodes."  
"Aidan, listen to me. You've been up for almost twenty hours now – you're not thinking straight. Just try to stay calm."  
"Calm? You told me I have a million tiny robots running through my veins whose only purpose is to terrorize and kill me. _You_ stay calm!"  
"We are about to have hallucinations. We are infected, Carson how do you _expect_ us to act? Only those with the ATA gene are safe."  
"There's gotta be another way."  
"I have already told you I am working on it." John has reached Rodney's lab.  
"Alright, McKay, I'm here."  
"D'you sees it?"  
"Is it the big thing in the middle of the room?"  
"Yeah, that's the one." responds McKay.  
"Should I pay attention to all these warnings?"  
"Not today, no." McKay replies. The device is an EM pulse generator

What are you gonna do? Ford asked McKay.  
"Well, small as they are, the nanovirus is still effectively just a machine run by a computer. The best way to knock out a computer is with an electromagnetic pulse. Thankfully, that's something we can do." Dr. McKay tells them.  
In the Control Room, the technicians are shutting down all the laptops and disconnecting them from the mainframe.  
"We're about through shutting down all the electronic gear we brought from Earth. We're still locked out of the Ancient controls, though. There's no way to power them down," Weir says.  
"Well, it's not gonna be necessary. Ancient technology works differently than ours. An EM pulse shouldn't have any long-lasting effect on 'em."  
"We're ready." Peter tells Dr. Weir.  
"We're all set, Rodney." Weir tells him.  
"OK. Here we go."  
"Wait! How're we gonna know if it works?"  
"Well, Sheppard's dialing up the most powerful pulse the generator can manage. It probably won't make it all the way down here but it should affect most of the central tower. I imagine once it wipes out the virus, the city should return control of it to you and end the lockdown." McKAY tells them.  
"It won't make it here?" Ford asked.  
"If the pulse works, it will simply be a matter of walking you down to my lab, sitting you down in front of the EMP and repeating the process."  
"It's working." Major Sheppard tells them. The generator is spinning up to speed. "When should I hit the discharge button?"  
"OK – there should be a red overload light."  
"Yeah, I see it."  
"Wait till it comes on; give it a good ten counts, and then discharge.  
"A ten count?"  
"Don't worry – I've probably been around more EMPs than anyone."  
"This is gonna be, uh I'm gonna be fine, right?"  
"Yes. That's a yes – you'll be fine," McKay replies scartistic. Major Sheppard gave it a ten count and discharges it, but it didn't work, "Are you still locked out of the Ancient mainframe?" McKay asked over the radio. Peter turns to the screen that shows the mainframe, but there's no response from it. He turns to Elizabeth and shakes his head.  
"Got any other ideas Rodney?" Weir asked him. Rodney has no reply. Aidan checks his watch anxiously.  
"Twenty-nine minutes." The people in the mess hall are freaking out because it didn't work and one attacks Teyla causing her HAZMAT suit to get tore open.

"Are you sure that EMP will kill them?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"Yes," McKay answered.

"Alright. I have an idea." He hurries out of the lab.

John has gone to where one of the naqahdah generators is running. Sheppard and Weir are having an argument about what he plans to do. "You'd rather lose a third of our population?"  
"We're not there yet, Major."  
"We _are_ there! Ford and Zelenka are next. The people in the Mess Hall have a little over three hours. This is a full-blown outbreak. People are gonna keep dying unless we do this."  
"Dr. Weir let him do it, he's right this is the only way," Colonel Horton says to Dr. Weir over the radio. Elizabeth thinks about it for a moment.  
"OK. You have a go," She tells him. Major Sheppard takes the naqahdah generator to the jumper pay. .

"Good luck major," Colonel Horton says into the radio.

"Thank you sir," he responds. He takes off in a Puddlejumper. "I'm almost in position."  
"Understood. Would the EM pulse have any effect on the Puddlejumper?" Weir asked.  
"I'm hoping not. Either way, I'm more worried about the shockwave." Responds Sheppard.  
"Good luck and God speed."  
"You too." Sheppard replies.  
"You're only gonna have thirty seconds once you release it before it explodes. You need to get as far away as you can," McKay tells him.  
"Get as far away from the nuclear explosion as possible that's good advice, Rodney, thanks! I already knew that."  
"You're welcome." He releases the naqahdah generator in the atmosphere. Twenty miles above the planet's surface, the naqahdah generator is jettisoned out of the top of the Puddlejumper. The Jumper immediately goes into a steep dive and heads away from the generator. The naqahdah generator exploded. The Puddlejumper is buffeted violently by the enormous shockwave. Above the city, the night sky turns a brilliant white. All around the base, anybody near a window flinches away from the light.  
"Major Sheppard, come in." No response. "This is Weir please respond."  
"Communications may have been disrupted by the blast," Grodin tells her. She still kept trying to raise the major.

"This is Sheppard. I've cleared the blast I'm returning home," he says.  
"I'm glad to hear it, Major."  
"Did it work?" Major Sheppard asked Weir.  
"We're about to find out." She walks over to Peter, who activates controls on his console, then turns anxiously towards the mainframe screen. After a moment, the screen flashes.  
"You should know almost right away," McKay tells them.  
Doors start to open. The technicians run to their laptops and start opening them.  
"The pulse only lasts a couple of microseconds and then..."  
"The city's already ahead of us, Rodney. You have a green light to return." Rodney claps his hands together in relief. Various team members hug each other. Rodney shakes hands with Zelenka. Aidan and Carson hug, then Aidan goes over to Rodney and hugs him too. Colonel Horton shakes each of their hands and even hugs a couple of them.

"I never doubted you Rodney," Colonel Horton tells him.

"Thank you colonel," he replies. "What's your name anyway?'

"Heath," Colonel Horton answered.

Inside Weir's office Elizabeth and John are in there along with Colonel Horton. They are talking. "Are you OK?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked.  
"Yeah, just a little nuke – nothin', really." Major Sheppard answered.  
"The naqahdah generator plan was very clever. Good work."  
"Thank you. Now, I'm going to bed." He stands up to leave.  
"We need to discuss what happened earlier."  
"Now?" Colonel Devon Horton looked from Sheppard to Elizabeth not sure what they're talking about.  
"That can never happen again," She says to him. John looks at her for a moment, then comes back to the desk and sits down.  
"Look, I'm sorry about ..."  
"Listen John you and Colonel Horton are the highest ranking military commanders here. Therefore, we can't afford to lose both of you."

"But you are not the one who decides what is and what is not a military situation. Now, both General O'Neill and Colonel Sumner warned me that you don't respect the proper chain of command. Now I listen to Colonel Horton on the matter he. He told me he needs someone like you on the mission."  
"Well, sometimes I see a situation a little different than ..."  
"No. Listen to me, John. Now, you endangered yourself and the lives of many others."  
"Because I thought it was the best course of action to take – and, by the way, I saved your ass."  
"I know you did but you have to trust me."  
"I do!"  
"Do you?" Rodney and Carson come in.  
"You guys have a minute? We've been able to spend some, uh, quality time with the, uh, nanovirus samples."  
"From what we can tell, they've all been incapacitated."  
"Well, that's good news."  
"Yes. Also, upon further investigation, I think we can rule out that they were created by the Wraith. They're different than any Wraith technology we've come across thus far."  
"If not the Wraith, then who made 'em?"  
"I honestly don't know – but whoever they were, let's just hope that they're not still around."  
"Yeah let's hope," Colonel Horton says. Major Sheppard turns to go.

"Good work today major now I know I can count on you if something ever happens to me," Colonel Horton tells the major.

"Yes sir," he answered. He leaves.

"I suggest you get some sleep too colonel." Dr. Weir says to the colonel. He leaves too.


	7. Chapter 7: Sanctuary

A Jumper is racing past a planet, two Wraith Darts on their tail.

"I count two...how about you?" Major Sheppard asked.

"Yes sir. I recommend shooting back anytime now." Ford responds.

"I'm trying. The hit must have caused some damage. McKay?"

"I'm on it." McKay responds.

"Where did they come from?" Teyla asked.

"She's right. The Darts are short range fighters. There's probably a hive ship around here somewhere," McKay tells them.

"Then we need to get out of here." Teyla says.

"Yes we do," Major Sheppard replies.

"The Stargate is the other way sir. On the other side of the planet." Ford tells them.

"Sheppard is there a Hive Ship nearby?" Colonel Horton asked.

"No sir," Sheppard responds. "Yeah now we're taking the scenic route." he tells Ford. "McKay? "

"I'm almost there," McKay replies. The Wraith Darts are still firing on them, but they're missing.

"There's one on our tail!" Ford informs Major Sheppard.

"Thank you. I know all about that one. Keep your eye on the other one. "

"Okay. You should have weapons now."

"Negative," Sheppard responds.

"You sure?"

"He's Positive McKay since he's the one flying and you suck at flying," Colonel Horton tells him.

"Hey don't start talking about my piloting skills I'm sure you don't know how to pilot this thing either," McKay replies to Colonel Horton's comment.

"You want to bet science boy," the colonel replies.

"McKay fix this dam thing or we're dead," Sheppard replies.

"I'm pretty sure I fixed it."

"Well obviously you didn't!" Another shot from the Wraith Darts hits them.

"Perhaps we could lose them in the atmosphere of the planet," Teyla suggested.

"Two more darts on our two o'clock," Ford informs.

"I see them. McKay?"

"It's not like I'm holding back on you!" The Jumper is still being pursue by darts and coming up behind them this huge amount of electricity which seems to be coming from the planet's surface. This electricity destroys a darts and then hits the jumper.

"Hang on!" The bright light hits the Jumper and then it disappears.

"The Wraith darts have been destroyed," Teyla tells them.

"Ah that's a good thing," Sheppard replies.

"I thought for sure we were dead. Anyone think we were dead?"

"That's just you McKay, but I agree with you major," Colonel Horton says.

"What the hell was that?" Ford asked.

"Some sort of energy weapon," McKay replies.

"Nah you think McKay it was probably built by the ancients like the orbital salities," Colonel Horton says.

"Well what do you say we find out? Major Sheppard asked.

"Good plan major," Colonel Horton says.

"Why did you have to come along anyway?" McKay asked.

"Cause I was bored at Atlantis," the colonel replies. "Besides Sheppard wanted me to come along just in case."

"So just to confirm we're all still definitely not dead."

"I feel very much alive Rodney," Teyla says.

"Good. Same here."

"Wish I knew what that was." Sheppard says.

"We all do major, but I'm thinking it was an ancient weapon or an ancient itself." Of course he doesn't think they heard his last remark.

"Looked like lightning." Ford tells him.

"Space lightning?" Major Sheppard asked.

"I already said it's some sort of energy weapon. One that apparently destroys Wraith darts."

"Nice but...why them and not us?" Ford asked.

"Good question lieutenant Rodney you care to explain that?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Well assuming that we're still alive...and there doesn't seem to be any damage as a result of the pulse, I think we can safely conclude that ah...um...um...I got nothing. I got nothing to conclude. I'm just...talking for the sake of talking."

"You're sure you're ok?"

"You know how much I hate certain death?" McKay asked Sheppard.

"You're alive."

"Could something like that be...naturally occurring?" Teyla asked.

"My money's on not naturally occurring."

"Like a weapon the Ancients left behind?" Ford says.

"Lieutenant where you listing to anything I just said that it might be Ancient technology or an ancient itself," the colonel responds.

"Yeah and any weapon that powerful would have to be powered by... "

"A zero point module." McKay says.

"That's right."

"Right well we need to get down there and search the planets," Colonel Horton tells them. They head down to the planet and spot a village with some binoculars after they landed a walked for awhile.

If there's a weapon down here sir, these folks didn't build it."

"I quite agree lieutenant," Sheppard and Heath says together. "Picking up anything McKay?'

"I'm picking up everything. Just nothing worth mentioning," Rodney replies. Sheppard asked Teyla if she recognize this place, but Teyla told him that the Stargate was in orbit and her people could have never come here. They head towards the village. The people look like Monks some start to runaway as the strangers entered their village, Sheppard calls after them telling them they were friendly and saying hello.

"It is likely they have never seen anyone from outside their village," Teyla tells them. A man in a red robe approaches them.

"Welcome I am Zarah. One of the abbots of Proclus," he tells them.

" John Sheppard. This is Teyla, Lieutenant Ford, Colonel Horton and Doctor McKay," Sheppard responds. Sheppard and the others follow the abbot and The villagers following too. Zarah and John and his team all sit at a table. The abbot named Zarah tells them that This is the first time at least in his lifetime that people from another land have come to them.

"Oh we came by ship," Colonel Horton informs the abbots. The colonel knew that he probably didn't know what he was talking about. "Flying thing. Allows us to move from one world to another.

"Another world?" Zarah asked.

"From among the stars you see in the night sky. We are peaceful explorers." Teyla tells them.

"Well then glory to Othara for bringing you here safely," Zarah says.

"Othara?" Ford asked. "Who's Othara?"

"The provider and protector of all. Surely you know," another abbot says to them.

"Othara is known by many names among the stars," Colonel Horton replies.

"Is...Othara around? We'd love to talk to him. We're...friends. " McKay says.

"Othara is friend to all. And with us always." He and the other abbots puts their hands together "Even now." McKay does it to make fun of him.

"What Doctor McKay means is that we wish to offer our thanks. We were attacked by the Wraith and would have been killed had it not been for Othara's intervention," Colonel Horton says to the abbots.

"Wraith?"

"Pale skin, sunken eyes, suck the life out of you with their hands," Sheppard tells the abbots.

"We have never encountered such beings." Zarah replies.

"Never?" Colonel Horton asked.

"And there is no mention of them in your history?" Teyla asked.

"None. I can assure you that for many thousands of years we have lived here in peace."

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Colonel Horton asked Zarah. He tells them that they may stay and he must go tell the other abbots of the strangers arrival before they go to meet with Chaya.

"Who's Chaya? Sheppard asked.

"The high priestess of Othara." Zarah replies. He kisses Sheppard hands, "This is a great day for our people." He leaves.

"I'm not kidding, this could really work," Sheppard tells the others.

"I agree Major. Every inhabited world I have encountered in this galaxy has been ravaged by the Wraith." Teyla responds.

"Well this planet is protected by an Ancient weapon. This confirms it." McKay says.

"Does it?" Ford asked.

"Well there's no other explanation. I mean the power requirements of something like that must be...astronomical. Only a zedPM could generate that." McKay replies.

"Well where is it Rodney?" Colonel Horton asked him. "These people do not appear to be technologically advanced..."

"Unless that guy was lying. But he doesn't seem like the lying type." Ford says.

"That's highly unlikely that he knows anything about it but they could be automated defenses though." The colonel replies.

"Imagine a world where displaced refugees from dozens of planets could come and live in peace without fear of being culled by the Wraith," Teyla tells them.

"Maybe we could negotiate some kind of treaty..." Ford suggested.

"We just get access to that weapon. Better still that ZedPM. Not that we'd steal it or anything.," McKay replies.

"No we're not stealing anything don't you agree major," Colonel Horton replies to McKay's comment.

" Yes sir, Let's just try and stay on our best behavior."

"I'm always on my best behavior." Rodney replies.

"No you're not Rodney," Colonel Horton tells him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your useless with finding things out that you risk everyone and you clearly don't know how to keep your mouth shut." the monks returned and they start to head to meet Chaya.

"How much farther?"

"Not very far," one of the abbots replies.

"Oh good..." he says. "See we could of taken the jumper."

"The exercise is good for you...come on," Colonel Horton tells McKay.

"Chaya sure does live pretty far from your people," Sheppard says to Zarah.

"It is not uncommon Major for clerics to live apart from their community," Teyla informs him. A beautiful woman tending to her plants in a type of Garden, the monks enter with the John's team following behind.

"Glory to Othara," Zarah says to the woman he bows.

"Welcome. You may rest," the woman tells them.

"Thank you sister," Zarah replies. The abbots move off, Sheppard and Heath stares in awe at the sight of the woman.

"You're new to Proculus?" She asked. Sheppard answered before the colonel good.

"Yes. We're...uh...we're brand new in fact," john tells her. He puts out hand, "Major John Sheppard." She takes his hand and shook.

"I am called Chaya Sar," she tells them and then turns to the others, "and you are... Colonel Heath Horton," she stared at him for awhile and then she spoke again "Teyla, Lieutenant Ford and Doctor McKay."

"How did she know that?" Teyla asked.

"Oh please... One of the abbots ran ahead." McKay replies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chaya," Sheppard and the Colonel tells her.

"You must be tired after your long journey. Shall I prepare some tea for us?" Chaya asked.

"I was hoping you were gonna say just that," Sheppard replies. She smiles. She looked again at the colonel. He hears something in his head. "I know who you are Colonel Horton you shall be the doom to everyone." They start to tell her about the Wraith and a few other things.

"And where do they come from these...Wraith? Chaya asked.

"They seem to be everywhere in this galaxy. And they appear to have been on top of the food chain for a very long time," Colonel Horton responds.

"It's terrifying. Truly terrifying. My heart goes out to your people Teyla," Chaya tells Teyla.

"It is not only my people who suffer Chaya. The Wraith have awakened from a long sleep...and this entire world is safe from the culling that has already begun. Even Atlantis with all its wonder may not survive the onslaught. It is our hope...that Othara could grant...sanctuary here on Proculus." Teyla tells her.

"Sanctuary...for so many?" She asked.

"Well...we're not talking about everybody in the galaxy showing up at your doorstep," Colonel Horton assures her.

"This planet is pretty big ma'am..." Ford tells her. "And it is largely uninhabited."

"More importantly it's protected by that weapon of yours..."

"Weapon? I'm aware of no such thing on Proculus,' Chaya replies. I looked at McKay. "You sure about that?"

"Yes," She answered. Major Sheppard and Colonel Horton could tell that Rodney McKay is agitated.

"This is as good as it gets, Major. Chaya, the only reason we are alive is because of a powerful energy weapon that emanated somewhere on the surface of this planet, it destroyed the ships that were shooting at us. That weapon is what's keeping the Wraith away," McKay. Chaya tells McKay that he was protected by Othara and not by no energy weapons. Colonel Horton thought he might try to talk to him.

"Chaya...there are a lot of people who are just like...you and me...who are in need because of the Wraith...What you have here-what Othara has provided you with here is a very rare thing. *McKay rolls eyes* but we have a lot to offer too...That's what friends do they share. I think we could help each other."

"I understand. I shall consult with her now," she tells them. she stands and so do they, "Please stay here, I don't know how long this will take.

"Thank you," Colonel Devon Horton and Sheppard tells them. Chaya and the abbots leave. Major Sheppard and McKay got into an argument but he did agree with McKay that they didn't imagine it. Chaya and the abbots returned later.

"Major, We have relayed your request to our divine mother and though she does not doubt the righteousness of your mission...I am afraid she cannot countenance any other people but hers settling here." McKay was getting anonnied.

"McKay calm yourself," Colonel Horton tells her.

"Is there any way we can ask Othara to reconsider?" Teyla asked.

"Othara understands and sympathizes. These Wraith are a scourge among our stars but she has to place the lives of her people first," Chaya replies. "Do you fight the Wraith even if you can't win."

"I'll try. But knowing what we're up against and the odds...look. I'd appreciate it if you would ask Othara to consider...that we are her people...even though...we come from very far away we're the same...we're human...which means we're not strangers...we're family." "How about you colonel?" She asked.

"I'll fight the Wraith to protect my people and my family back on Earth," he replies.

"Do you truly believe we are family?

"We are. I can prove it to you," Sheppard replies.

"How?" She asked.

"Come back to Atlantis see who we really are...Once Othara learns more about us..."

"This is acceptable," Chaya says.

"Chaya please...you cannot leave," Zarah says to her.

"Othara is with us always...no matter where we are Zarah," she tells him. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." She leaves and heads somewhere. A young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes watched a Chaya came to where she's hiding. "What do you think of them?"

"Well mother I think that their telling the truth and the guys are quite qute," Chaya's daughter tell her.

"What do you think about the one they called Colonel Horton?" Chaya asked.

"He's seems like a good person," he daughter replies. "Why do you ask.

"He's Merenwen's son," Chaya replies.

"You mean Princess Merenwen's son."

"Yes, they invited me to Atlantis I'm going to find out more about them and the colonel." Her daughter leaves. "If only you knew that you and Merenwen son were suppose to be one then you'll know why I worry about him some much."

They return to Atlantis. "Welcome to Atlantis.," Dr. Weir tells her. She shakes Chaya's hand.

"Thank you." Chaya replies.

"I hope you don't mind but our doctors do require a medical exam of all offworld team members and our visitors but after that perhaps you would like a full tour."

"I would love that."

"Major Sheppard has already promised to do so," Teyla tells Elizabeth.

"Please if you'll follow me to the infirmary." They followed Elizabeth to the infirmary.

"Maybe I should tag along in case you have any questions the Major can't answe-" McKay says.

"I think I can handle it Rodney," Sheppard tells him.

"There are a lot of systems you know absolute."

"Got it covered," Sheppard replies. McKay was annoied but in the end he gave in.

Inside of the infirmary Chaya lays on a bed, as she's x-rayed Beckett at lap top. "Hold still just a minute more," Beckett tell her. The X-Ray machines shuts down. "Well my dear. It seems you are just as lovely on the inside as you are on the out. If health is synonymous with beauty ... You can get up now."

"How does this device do what you say it does?" Chaya asked Dr. Beckett.

"It creates images of the tissues inside your body, and they are picture perfect," Beckett tells her.

"Did you bring these machines back from your world?"

"Some... Others are Atlantean technology that we figured out how to use and a few...*glances round, steps closer in a sort of whisper* well I haven't the vaguest idea what they do. Hopefully one day I'll have the chance to meet one and I'll ask them myself."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"Well...some returned to Earth after the war with the Wraith. That much we know. But we also know that some of them ascended."

"Ascended?" She asked.

"To a higher plane, where they exist only as energy. Are all the people of your world as healthy as you?"

"Yes."

"No disease, ailments? No-one ever breaks a leg?" She shakes head she tells him that such things are rare but her people heal quite rapidly. Dr. Beckett was impressed. Major John Sheppard came in.

"Are we done?"

"Are we? "

"Healthiest patient I have ever had," Beckett tells her. She jumps off bed. "Off you go love." She pats his shoulder, Sheppard offers his arm and off they go.

Meanwhile in Weir's office. Weir and Mckay are talking about the weapon and what to do about it. Dr. Elizabeth asked what he suggested we do.

"Take another team back in the jumper. Scan the planet for energy signatures. Chaya's people won't have a clue what we're doing from orbit unless they are a technically advanced race which they pretend not to be. Which has happened before." McKay replies.

" Did you find anything abnormal? I mean something that would suggest they are more advanced than they claim to be?" Weir asked him.

"No. They're either pathetically pre-technological or ...brilliantly post technological."

"there's no way this can be a natural phenomenon?" Weir asked him.

"Well a perfectly timed, directed energy burst that only affected the Wraith ships?" She asked Rodney if that was no and he replied no.

"Doctor Weir I have those results," Dr. Beckett says over the radio.

"Thank you Carson we're on our way," Dr. Weir replies. They both head off they found Colonel Horton waiting too. they all looking at Chaya's work-up. "Blood work shows no viral, bacterial or parasitic infections. MRI reveals no tumors or cancers. No heart defects of any kind. Blood pressure 130 over 70. Total cholesterol 107. She's in perfect health." Dr. Beckett tells them.

"I'm happy for her...Why did we need to see this? " Elizabeth asked him.

"Because Doctor she's too healthy."

"What does that mean?" Colonel Horton asked.

"There's no trace of any diseases or congenital conditions that you typically find in pre-technological societies. No rickets, no fungi, STDs."

"Perfect health you say?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Aye. And from what she told me... this might be the norm among her people."

"But she is human?" Rodney asked.

"Oh without a doubt," Beckett replies.

"So how is that possible she's in perfect health?" Colonel Horton and Dr. Weir asked.

"I can't say that for certain without visiting the planet myself, but if this data's accurate, then people on Proculus live in optimal health for a very long time."

"You make it sound like some sort of...of...of..." Weir says.

"Paradise? Aye because it is," Beckett replies.

"And that's a problem...because...?"

"Because...human life, quite simply Doctor Weir...is more fragile...than that. I don't care what galaxy we're in... it's unnatural.

Meanwhile Chaya and Major John Sheppard are talking on a balcony.  
How many of you are there?"

"Counting all the Athosians on the mainland...might get a couple of hundred, which leaves a very large empty city...Right now we're living in one section because we don't have the power to spread out more than that." He looks at her. "What do you think so far?"

"I think it's wondrous., but ultimately the decision is up to Othara. You're not a believer are you?"

"Look Chaya I respect that you believe. Look I can't talk to Othara. I can only talk to you so let me ask you this...What if the shoe was on the other foot? What if your people were in trouble and we could help you? Would you just take no for an answer?"

"It must have been very hard to live your entire life under the shadow of the Wraith." They walk through some doors.

" Don't misunderstand me...Teyla and her people have known the Wraith forever...but when I say we're new I mean...we just got here...from another galaxy...a planet called Earth," John tells her.

"Earth?" Chaya asked as if she knew what he was talking about.

"Very far away. You know those clusters of stars you see in the night sky?" She nods her head. "Some of them are called galaxies and they're even farther away from you than the stars. Earth is in one of those galaxies".

"You came through the Stargate?" They continued to talk about different things.

" So you can defeat the Wraith or protect all the other people Even though you control all of this?"

"I'd be lying if I said we controlled it all... This place is so far beyond us in so many ways. For example Atlantis does have a shield that can withstand anything the Wraith can throw at us but we have no way of powering it up...we can't risk taking in any more refugees than we have," Sheppard tells her.

"Major Sheppard..."

"I'd prefer if you called me John."

"John...how did you make enemies of the Wraith?" She asked him. "Could you tell me about the colonel?"

"That was my fault."

"Yours?"

"I basically woke them up trying to rescue some people they captured, they didn't take too kindly to that."

"But you saved your people?"

"Most of them."

" That is how you know for sure they are coming back."

"Yeah we just don't know when," Sheppard replies. "As for the colonel I don't know that much about him. He was a member of the Stargate program before I even joined, but I think he knows more about ancient technology then he's letting on. I know he was with me when I went to rescue our people from the Wraith and he fought a Wraith but their was no wounds on him. that's all I know about him if you want to know more about him I suggest you ask him." They enter control room, and John was pointing stuff out to her. "Main control console. Environmental support systems. Communications. This..." They walks over to something Grodin's fiddling with "This is...uh." He mouths what is this? to Grodin.

" Sorry Major we don't have the faintest idea what" Chaya rests her hand on it and it lights up "what..." He looks at Chaya. "This is a new piece of equipment we found in another section of the city. It hadn't yet been initialized."

"You think she has..."

"She has the gene." Grodin says. Chaya smiles.

"Did I do this? What does the machine do?"

"We don't know, not yet anyway," Grodin replies.

"Atlanteans are good at lots of things, but writing instruction manuals wasn't one of them. We should probably wrap this tour up. I know Doctor Weir is anxious to talk to you," John tells Chaya. They walk off, Grodin watching them go.

Inside the briefing room Weir is talking with Chaya. "What we're proposing is a kind of land lease in which refugees rendered homeless by the Wraith could resettle on Proculus. In return we can offer you services and knowledge of benefit to your people."

"Such as?" Chaya asked.

"Well you've seen what technology we possess here...we can help you down a path to a more industrialized society, but at a pace that will maintain your planet's ecological balance."

"Your scientific knowledge is impressive Doctor Weir but we have no need of it. Othara provides us with everything we require."

"Well food just doesn't show up on the dinner table." Colonel Horton asked.

" You do plant all your own crops?" Teyla asked.

"Of course we do," Chaya replies.

"We can show you ways to increase your crop yield," Colonel Horton tells her before Elizabeth could.

"We grow all the food we need to live. Anything else would be gluttony."

"Building materials then.."

"We have abundant timber and iron ore to forge what little metal we need. Othara is kind."

Dr. Weir is getting frustrated now. "There must be something."

"What my people value most is spiritual knowledge. What can your culture provide in that regard? "

"Earth's people don't share a single spiritual belief we...embrace a number of different religions and philosophies: Christianity, Buddhism, Judaism, Islam... " Dr. Weir tells her. They agree to give Chaya acces to their historical database. Dr. Elizabeth Weir and the others got up.

"Dr. Weir could I speak with Colonel Horton alone?" She asked.

"Sure," Dr. Weir answered. They leave. The briefing room door close behind them.

"Colonel Horton I like to tell you something," she says to him.

"Please call me Heath," the colonel tells her.

"Very well Heath, the other may figure this out eventually, but I'm an ancient." She looked at the colonel's face but he showed northing of surprise.

"Somehow I already knew," he tells her.

"then you must know you're an ancient as well," she tells him.

"Not really, but there are probably was signs."

"yes when I was fed on by a Wraith, but he couldn't age me but I remember what he said." It brought chills to the colonel's spine.

"Please do not repeat this to anyone," Chaya tells him. He promise.

McKay runs up to Grodin in the control room. "You got it working?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well...do we know what it does?"

"It would appear to be an internal-external biometric sensor array."

"See now...sadly I understood that. Where did all those Saturday nights go?"

"These seem to be the bio-signatures of everyone in Atlantis."

"How can you tell? I can't make head or tail of that mess."

"I've been working on deciphering the Ancient logarithms. I suspect that this was designed primarily as an early warning system to signal any alien presence in the city. The Wraith... "

"And you're saying that it activated when our visitor touched it?" McKay asked.

"Which must mean that she has the Ancient gene," Grodin replies.

"Or it was initialized already and only activated because it was detecting her. I mean she could be some kind of an alien and this thing knows more about her than we've been able to decipher. Look someone should be keeping an eye on her."

"Major Sheppard is."

"Oh...I'm sure he is.

"Not entirely for the reasons you think. Doctor Weir asked him to."

"I'm sure she did." He hurries off to do something. Later that night Teyla and Sheppard walking down corridor, Sheppard with picnic basket in hand. "So you're going on a picnic with Chaya?" Teyla asked.

" Chaya mentioned she wanted to see the best view of the city at night which I think is at the top of the south west pier and...and since it's such a long walk I thought I'd...bring along a few provisions." She tells him goodnight and leaves. They had a good picnic Sheppard even got a kiss from her. John comes out of someone's quarters. As he walks away, Rodney, who looks as if he's been lurking around waiting for him, greets him.

"Major. " Rodney calls.

"Rodney. What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just, um, I couldn't sleep, so I was going back up to the Control Room to do a little research. What about you?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"No, I mean what were you doing up so late?

"I'm always up late, Rodney."

"Word of caution? The whole Captain Kirk routine is problematic to say the least, let alone morally dubious."

"What routine?"

"The romancing of the alien priestess? It's very 1967 of you. Actually, I'm surprised ..."

"If and when anything I do becomes your business ..."

"It becomes my business, Major, when an alien woman who is clearly not who she claims to be has the ranking military officer wrapped around her little finger!"

"Don't go there, McKay."

"I'm sorry I know I'm not normally Mr Sensitive, but you gotta believe me when I say there is something about her. I know it's intangible but I can feel it."

John is getting angry, "I said don't go there!" Colonel Horton walks over.

"What's going on here?" The colonel was pretending not have heard their shouting match., but he knew it wasn't working.

"McKay she's a guest and stop coming to these conclusions she's an alien."

"So you're agreeing with Sheppard are you." He replies. "It's just a matter of time before I prove it, Major." At that moment the door to the quarters that John just left opens and Chaya is standing there. "I'm just recommending that in the meantime you keep your .." Rodney stops, realizing that Chaya is listening. He and John turn to look at her. Chaya stares angrily at them for a moment, then turns and walks back into her room. John and the colonel leave McKay alone.

The morning in the control room. . "Did you sleep last night?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked McKay."

"No." McKay answers. He walks over to a laptop. "This is the data from the biometric sensors. I can't tell you exactly what all these signatures mean but look at this." He points to two readouts. "These are ours and this, this is hers. There's a distinct difference."

"She was born on another planet in another galaxy," Weir tells her.

"They're different from Teyla's too"

"That doesn't mean ..."

"Elizabeth, she's not what she seems to be."

"I sense nothing but a very honest and spiritual person."

"Alright, there may be a way to find out. You're opening negotiations with her this morning, right? (Elizabeth nods.) OK, well let me sit in. I'll pretend to be taking notes on the laptop when really I'll be scanning her for anomalies: radiation, EM scans, energy signatures. That way, if I'm crazy, you and I are the only ones who need to know. What's the harm?"

" Alright, but be discreet." Rodney nods his head.

Colonel Horton, Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla and Chaya are in the conference room. Rodney has secreted sensors under the table. He activates them and then works on his laptop as the others talk. "I admit to being impressed by most of what I've read of Earth religions: the Torah, the Koran, the Talmud, the Bible. Most of them reveal a diverse and deep desire to grasp the divine."

"So we do have something we can offer you." Weir says.

"But I've also been reading about your history. Even now, somewhere on your planet, you are at war."

"Yeah, that's true," Heath tells Chaya.

"I made no attempt to hide that fact from you. Chaya, we are definitely not perfect."

"There's a lot about you as a people that I find disturbing."

"Can that not be said of any people?" Teyla asked.

"No. Every soul on Proculus is free from the hatred and the anger people from Earth seem to feel for each other."

"Come on, we're not all that bad, you know that." Sheppard says.

Chaya smiling and briefly putting her hand on his " I do."

"We're not talking about the people on Earth. I'm talking about every member of my expedition team here in Atlantis; and I'm talking about the friends we've met since coming here, like Teyla's people." Chaya leans forward and glances briefly at Rodney.

"There are some among you - yourself included, Doctor Weir - that I know Othara will welcome with open arms. But there are others ..." She looks more pointedly at Rodney.

"I handpicked every member of this expedition, and I know Teyla feels as confident about her own people." Weir tells her.

"I'm sure."

"At the end of the day, this is a matter of trust."

"Yes, it is, Doctor Weir." She looks at Rodney again. "Have your scans found anything yet, Doctor McKay?" Rodney looks startled.

"Um ... uh ... actually, no," He replies closing the lid of his laptop.

"What the hell is this? " Sheppard asked.

"I'm sorry, Major. There was cause for legitimate concern as to ... "

"whether I was or not who I claimed to be," CHaya finish for Dr. Weir.

"I'm sorry, Chaya. I honestly felt it would do no harm."

Mckay rising to his feet. "Stop apologizing, Elizabeth. How did she know? "

"McKay!" Sheppard says angrly.

"She's an Ancient, Major." McKay replies.

"She's what?"

McKay (looking at Chaya, "I'm right, aren't I? The perfect health, the energy weapon, the fact that she has the gene. It's the only logical explanation."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just don't understand the act. I mean, you must know we'd give just about anything to talk to you, to learn from you. I mean, what is it? What, are you checking us out? "

"I see that in my desire to come to Atlantis, I have revealed too much of myself."

"He's right?" Weir asked.

"I'm right?" Rodney says.

I'm what you call an Ancient. And it is also true that I can never offer your people sanctuary. But you are wrong as to why I came here. Plus I only told one person in this room that was an ancient."

"Who?" Dr. Weir asked Chaya.

"Colonel Heath Horton," She answered.

"Why would you tell him?" Elizabeth asked.

'There's something you don't know and I'm not sure he really knows. He's half-ancient I'm not allowed to say what else." They just stared.

"How could he be an ancient?" McKay asked "the sensor reading showed only you."

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Chaya says.

"Why *did* you come here?" Sheppard asked getting back on track.

"I came because of You, John and because my daughter's. I came to find out about Heath because the union of my daughter was foretold long before they were even born along with the downfall of the Wraith."

"Me?" Sheppard asked. They must have not heard the last statement but Colonel Horton did.

"I have lived in solitude for so long that when you asked me to come to Atlantis, I ..."

" Oh my God, he's Kirk!" McKay says.

"This was never about, uh ... " He looks at the others. "Could we just have a moment to ourselves here?"

"No," the others replied.

"That's alright. I've stayed here long enough." She stands and leaves the room. John glares at the others in the room, then stands up and follows her. Outside the Conference Room, Chaya is tottering away, looking faint.

"C'mon, Chaya. You and your people are the reason we came here in the first place."

"I can't." She holds out a hand to him, stumbling. "I can't." She starts to collapse. John catches her as she faints into his arms. She sees Wraith Darts flying though the Stargate around Proculus space. Chaya immediately recovers and stands up out of John's arms. "NO!"

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked her.

"They're coming for them. I should have never left them," She replies.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, John," She tells him. Her body begins to glow and she turns into a glowing entity. Behind her, the Gate kawhooshes. In her new form, Chaya flies through the Gate, which promptly closes again. Elizabeth, Rodney, Colonel Horton and Teyla, who have just come out of the Conference Room, stare in amazement.

"I'm taking a Jumper back to Proculus," Major Sheppard informs Dr. Weir.

"What just happened?"

"There's only way to find out." Sheppard heads for the Jumper bay.

"Major, I'm going with you," Colonel Horton tells him. Dr. Weir told them to go.

The Gate activates, Above it, the Jumper Bay floor irises open and a Jumper hovers down into the Gateroom. Colonel Horton was flying the jumper.

"Major colonel, are you sure you know what you're flying into?" Dr. Weir asked them over the comms.

"Pretty good idea. The Wraith are attacking Chaya's people," John tells her over the radio.

"You can't hope to defend them with one ship!"

"I don't think we'll have to." The Jumper flies through the Gate.

There are many Wraith Darts flying around space.. Heath fires a couple of energy drones which destroy two of the Darts. He destroyed two more, and he got the Wraith Darts to fly after them. Suddenly there's a glow inside the Jumper and Chaya appears, standing beside the colonel.

"What are you doing here?" Chaya asked both of them.

"We're here to help you," Sheppard replies while the colonel concentrated at flying the jumper. He destroyed another dart.

"Help me?"

"To defend your people. " Colonel Horton added.

"Leave. I will take care of this.," Chaya tells them. (She changes back into her glowing form, then disappears. Shortly afterwards, the huge burst of energy radiates up from the planet's surface and wipes out all the Darts, leaving the Jumper untouched. Colonel Horton turns the Jumper and heads to the planet's surface he heads to where they first met Chaya.

At the temple As John runs around the temple looking for her, Chaya walks into view. "Is it Chaya, or Othara? I'm just curious." John asked.

"When I was a mortal, I lived here. This was my home. When those of us who you call the Ancients ascended, we were supposed to leave behind us all human ties. Some of us found that difficult."

"So you couldn't stand by and watch your people getting wiped out by the Wraith." Sheppard says.

"When their terrible fleet approached, I lashed out with my mind and with a single thought destroyed them all. The others of my kind did not approve of such interference in corporeal matters. And so I was exiled. My punishment was the unending protection of this world."

"I know the ancients don't like when their kind infers with humans so they punished them. I've seen it happen before in the Milky Way," Colonel Horton says to him.

"You're quite correct colonel, but your mother was the only one who was on my side," Chaya replies.

"My mother," the colonel says.

"Your real mother was an Atlantean Princess," she tells him. The colonel was having a hard time to comprehend this.

"Why pretend to be human at all?" Sheppard asked.

"So that time to time I may walk among the people - know them as the good and kind souls they are. For thousands of years, I have come and gone to the villages, never staying too long to get attached to anyone ... until I met you. I have never regretted the choice I made all of these years - until now. I am permitted to safeguard my people, but my people only. This is my punishment. This is what makes it punishment. If your people came here for my protection, the Others would stop me. Do you understand? I can never help your people," she tells him. She turns and starts to walk away, but John runs round to stand in front of her again.

"I'm not sure I'm gonna let you walk away that easily. And I'm not just talking personally here, although that's definitely part of it. There is so much more we can learn from you."

"I can't, John. The Others won't allow it. It's their highest law to never interfere. I am bound by those laws, however much I wish to help you."

"So, uh, we can never ... "

"I can never leave, but my daughter can."

"You never mention you had a daughter," Sheppard says.

"Yes she did," the colonel tells him.

"Actually Heath, all they heard where you are an ancient nothing more that was intended for you alone. Allow me to introduce her to you." A girl comes out, and the colonel recognize her from dreams he's been having "This is my daughter Jenny."

"She looks only nineteen or twenty," Colonel Horton says to her.

"That's because she is nineteen," Chaya replies.

"So you can never leave," Sheppard asked staring from Chaya to her daughter.

"No," Chaya answered.

"Well, I could come and visit."John tells her. he smiles. "if you don't mind flirting with somebody from another species."

"We're not as different as you think."

"I think we're more different than you think."

"I can show you," she tells him.

"Show me?" He asked.

"By sharing each other. We will know each other as well as anyone ever can," She tells him. John swallows nervously.

"OK. Gotta get the car back by midnight, though," he tells her.

"This will only take a few moments." She steps closer to him."Just close your eyes." The lower half of her body begins to glow. The glowing light expands upwards until it reaches her shoulders, then envelops John's body up to his chest

"This ... is ... cool!" While they are doing this Heath and Jenny are staring at one another. Jenny comes towards him.

"You know you're really handsome," she tells him.

" And your really beautiful," he tells her. she gets even closer to her and she kisses him he kisses her back. they shared one another just like her mother did with the major.

"You're a good man Heath, pure of heart," she tells him. after they finish they waited for her mother and the major to be done. Chaya looks at her daughter.

"What have you decided?"

"he's the one," she answered. Heath has no clue really what she means by the one.

"Heath, would you take my daughter to Atlantis with you, she needs to see the galaxy and be with people of her own kind. She like you in many ways. She's only a half-ancient like yourself." Chaya says to him.

"I would be happy to take her back with us," Heath replies. Chaya hugs her mother goodbye. Colonel Horton, Major Sheppard, and Jenny returned to Atlantis. Colonel Horton introduce Jenny to Dr. Weir, Teyla, Ford and even McKay.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Dr. Elizabeth Weir tells her.

"Thank you Dr. Weir its great to be here. Yes I'm an ancient like Colonel Horton, but I know nothing about this city or the Wraith, I was born on my mother's homeworld," She tells him.

"Lieutenant Ford will you show her to her quarters," Dr. Weir says to the lieutenant.

"Yes ma'am," Ford replies. They leave.

"Colonel, why didn't you tell us you were an ancient?" Weir asked him.

"Elizabeth I didn't know until she mention it," he lied a little. Suddenly a bright light appeared and a woman appeared in front of them. Two armed marines aimed their P90s at her.

"Who are you?" Dr. Weir asked the woman.

"I'm Merenwen Atlantean princess," she answered.

"Why are you here?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm here to explain to you and to my son why he's an ancient," she answered. "I had him ten thousand years ago, but I went forward into time to give him to the people he knew as his mother and father and then I returned to my people. He grew up in your time not ours," She tells them. "You have grown a lot Heath, I'm very proud of you." She disappears. Colonel Horton goes to his room to get some sleep. He hopes he sees his mother again because he has plenty of questions to ask her.


	8. Chapter 8: Before i Sleep

Chapter Seven

Before I sleep

Stargate Atlantis Season 1

Disclaimer: SGA is not mine I'm just following the episodes and season but with my characters.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir is leaning on the balcony reflectively. John comes out. "There you are."  
"I was just sneaking a breath of fresh air. I thought you were off exploring the city."

"About to," he replies. "I wanted to tell you that Colonel Horton just checked in."

"He found a place for a Charlie site or a backup site?" Weir asked.

"They're still checking out the planet." John reaches into his pack and takes out a round shape wrapped in cloth. "I picked this up on the mainland. The Athosians made it." He hands it to Elizabeth. "Happy birthday."Elizabeth stares at him, part pleased and part annoyed.  
"Hmm," she says. She unwraps the cloth and finds an earthenware pot with a lid. "It's beautiful." She looks at him. "How did you find out?"  
"Mom's the word," he answered. He goes back inside. Elizabeth looks at her present and smiles.

Inside the control room on one of the screens showing the layout of Atlantis, Rodney is watching the progress of John, Aidan and Teyla as they investigate part of the city.  
"Alright, we're done with the living quarters. Moving on," Major Sheppard says over the radio.

"Before you go, you see anything better than our current quarters?" McKay asked.  
"A few places. Some of them are pretty nice, actually," he answered.

"Well, what kind of square footage are we talking about?" McKay asked.

"What am I, your realtor, Rodney? We're here to unlock the secrets of Atlantis."

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for a one-bedroom with a den, preferably with a balcony, but I'm not married to it."As he rambles on, Aidan reaches the door of a room up ahead and sees something of interest inside.

"Sir, check this out!"

"We might as well be comfortable, at least until the Wraith get here."

"Shut up for a second," Major John Sheppard tells Dr. Rodney McKay. He and Teyla run to join Aidan. John takes a look through the doorway, and then nods to Aidan to proceed. Aidan walks inside. As John follows him, the lights come on automatically.

"What is it?" McKay asked over the radio.

"Some sort of laboratory," Teyla replies over the radio.

"We've come across dozens of those. The city's full of them," McKay replies. John walks over to a console and waves his hand over the top. It activates. More lights come on, some of them illuminating an upright stasis capsule inside the capsule, wearing a long white dress, is an elderly woman with long white hair.

Elizabeth, Rodney and Carson have joined the others. "Well, we could stand here looking at her all day. What we've gotta do is get her out of this box." McKay says.

"Rodney, we can't take that chance. Look at her she's at least a hundred years old," Beckett tells her.

"This is why every second counts! I mean, she could drop dead while we stand here arguing," McKay replies.

"How could she drop dead? You said she was frozen." Sheppard replies.

"Technically she's in a state of metabolic stasis. Ageing slowed considerably, yes, but not entirely suspended." McKay replies to Sheppard comment.

"You are saying this woman is still alive?" Teyla asked.

"Yes," Sheppard and Beckett reply.

"Life signs systems indicate viability. According to the initial data I've been able to access, she's been in that chamber for ten thousand years," McKay replies.

"She's been in there for Ten thousand years?" Ford asked.

"Doesn't look a day over nine thousand."

"She'll continue to age at a very slow rate until she dies which, judging by the look of her, seems more likely to occur sooner rather than later bringing me back to my original point." McKay says.

"Look at her. She's so old I'm afraid the process of reviving her might actually kill her," Dr. Beckett says to Elizabeth.

"We cannot let this chance to talk to a living, breathing Ancient slip through our fingers again." He throws a black look at John, who tries to look innocent.

"Chaya daughters here," Sheppard replies to Rodney's look.

"Yes, but she doesn't know anything about the ancients," Rodney replies.

"And who knows what state of mind she'll be in? Not to mention the fact that she might be carrying some horrifying contagion."

"And who knows what she knows about our city? More importantly, does she know about any ZPMS lying around?" McKay replies to Becketts comment. Elizabeth thinks about it, then makes a decision she tells them to revive her. Carson tried to argue but Dr. Elizabeth Weir tells him it's her call. Rodney and Carson leave the lab to make preparations.

"The whole time we thought this city was abandoned," Sheppard says.

"Is it possible the Atlanteans left her behind when they abandoned the city for Earth?" Teyla asked.

"Maybe she _wanted_ to stay behind," Sheppard replies.

"Maybe they forgot about her," Ford says.

"In which case she's gonna be really pissed when she wakes up," John replies.

"If she remembers anything at all," Weir replies. The woman been taken out of the capsule and is lying on a surface in the lab. Carson is checking her vital signs.

"Breathing shallow, pulse rapid I'll run an EEG to determine any brain activity," Carson tells them. He looks down and sees something. He reaches out and pulls a piece of paper from the woman's clenched hand.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't know, some sort of note." Carson replies. He hands it to Elizabeth, who unfolds it. Rodney looks over her shoulder.

"Its Gate addresses – five of them." Rodney tells them. He recognizes one of the addresses. "M7G-677, we've been to this planet."

"Doctor Weir," Teyla says. She has noticed that the old woman has opened her eyes. Elizabeth leans closer to the woman.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Elizabeth asked the woman. The woman doesn't respond or react at first.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." McKay says. He waves his hand in front of the woman's eyes. "Freezer burn."

"I thought she wasn't frozen?" Sheppard says.

"Ten thousand years do you expect her to dance a bloody jig?" Carson replies.

"It's the eyes, Carson, you look at the eyes. The lights are on but nobody's home." McKay says. The woman turns her head slightly to look directly at him. "Don't take a medical professional to know that." Rodney realized she was listing to him.

"Of course she can see us," Elizabeth says. The woman turns her head to look at her. "And hear us. Hello. How are you feeling?"

"It worked," the woman says.

"What was that?" Rodney asked.

"She said, "It worked." They wonder what she was talking about.  
The woman starts to turn her head towards Carson, Teyla and Aidan but then her eyes close and she stops moving."Hello?" She leans forward nervously, and then realizes what has happened. "She fell asleep. Once you've got her more stable, transfer her to the Infirmary. And I want video on her at all times recording everything. We might not get a second chance at anything she may say."

"Let's hope we get a first, huh," Rodney says.

Inside the control room John and Rodney are sitting with their feet up on a console, looking at a screen map of Atlantis. "Too big, huh?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm not saying it's too big, I'm just pointing out its dimensions." McKay says.

"Huh. It's not that." Sheppard replies. Elizabeth walks in.

"Gentlemen have you heard from Colonel Horton yet?"

"Yes ma'am he'll be returning to Atlantis in the hour," Major Sheppard replies. "We were just wondering whether there were any other frozen bodies out there in Atlantis that we haven't discovered."

"And I was just saying there's no way of knowing in the short term. It'd be like searching every room in every building in Manhattan. It'll, uh, take a while. God knows what other kinds of surprises are out there not showing on the sensors," Rodney replies.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out." Elizabeth replies. Doctor Beckett calls Dr. Weir over the radio and tells her to come to the infirmary telling her that their patient is awake.

Carson is watching over the woman, and then walks over to Elizabeth and Rodney as they come in. "She's drifting in and out still very weak. But there's something a wee bit odd about this woman. She called me Carson. She knows my name." Carson tells them.

"Maybe she overheard you talking with someone," Rodney says.

"No. I was alone in here when she woke up," Carson replies.

"Well, what about subconsciously? I've read stories where coma patients have been able to hear."

"No, no. It's more than that. She knows things," Beckett tells them. Elizabeth and Rodney walk over to the woman's bedside. Elizabeth puts her hand on the woman's shoulder, who, although very weak, stares up at her with a look of delight on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Weir asked the woman.

Look at you! I didn't think I'd see any of you again. Missed you all so terribly even you, Rodney!" The woman says to them.

"You see?" Carson says.

"I'm sorry? Do we know you?" Weir asked the woman.

"Oh yes. I'm you, Elizabeth," the woman replies.

Inside the control room Teyla, Dr. Weir, McKay, Sheppard, and the colonel were also there finally back from the Beta Site along with For d and Jason. "Time travel?" Ford asked.

"That's what she said. She somehow found a way to travel back in time to when the Ancients inhabited the city," McKay says.

"How did she do this?" Jason asked.

"That will be one of the first questions I ask her when she wakes up again." Weir replies.

"_If_ she ever wakes up again," Sheppard says.

"Well, let's not be too quick to exclude the possibility that the woman might be, umm, what _is_ the clinical term nuts?" McKay tells them.

"Or she might not be nuts," Colonel Horton replies. "She could've gone back in time sometime remember the SGC encounter time before."

"Yes colonel, I remember when they went back in time from a solar flare," Dr. Weir says. "She may be senile, yes, but that doesn't explain that she knows so much about all of us." Weir says.

"I quite agree Elizabeth," Colonel Horton replies.

"Is time travel even possible?" Ford asked.

"Well, according to Einstein's General Theory of Relativity, there's nothing in the laws of physics to prevent it. Extremely difficult to achieve, mind you. You'll need the technology to manipulate black holes to create wormholes not only through points in space but time." McKay replies.

"Thank you Dr. Einstein," Colonel Horton replies. "You know you should teach science."

"Very funny colonel," Rodney replies.

"Not to mention a really nice DeLorean," Sheppard replies.

"Don't even get me started on that movie!"

"I liked that movie!" John says.

"So did I John. What was your favorite one?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Mine was the third one, since I like westerns," Jason replies.

"I liked them all, but the first one was my favorite," John replies. Carson comes in with a computer pad.

"The results of the DNA test. It's a match," Beckett tells them. He puts the pad down in front of Elizabeth. "She _is_ you."

Elizabeth is standing looking down at her older self, who is asleep. Rodney comes in and speaks quietly to Elizabeth. "I know what you're thinking. If she's been waiting in that stasis chamber all these millennia for us to arrive, why didn't the system automatically attempt to revive her the moment we got here? Answer: it did. I've been going over the data from our arrival. One of the first things we noticed was a sudden power surge in the section of the city where the stasis lab was. It was trying to revive her, only we didn't know that. All we saw was more power draining from an already nearly-depleted ZedPM, so we shut down all secondary systems. Almost killed her, you. How weird is that, hmm?" Rodney asked. Elizabeth weir tells him that it's weird. She looks at her older self again.

"Looking at yourself how you will be." Weir asked him.

"Actually, how _you_ will be will be different than how _she_ is right now. You see, the moment she went back in time, she created a separate reality a second "you" living in a parallel world; well, according to one of many interpretations of quantum theory. I mean, simply put, this interpretation states that, uh, the universe is in fact split into an infinite number of copies of itself in which every possible outcome to every decision ever made all exist somewhere in this infinitely layered multi-universe," Rodney replies. The other Elizabeth wakes up.

"Elizabeth?" She calls. Elizabeth steps closer to the bed. "There's so much to tell you. The note ... I had a note." Dr. Weir tells the other Elizabeth Weir they got her note. Rodney asked her about her time with the ancients. Elisabeth tells Rodney to let her talk to herself. The other Dr. Elizabeth Weir starts to tell her story.

Flashback to the being episode but different "There was an accident. I remember we arrived through the Stargate," She tells him. (I will refer to Elizabeth in the flashbacks as Past-Weir" or Past-Elizabeth same with the others, but with the one in the original I'll just use her name.) "The lights came on by themselves as we arrived from Earth sensing our presence. The city slowly awoke." Marines move into the Control Room and the lights come on automatically. In the Jumper bay, a couple of scientists get their first sight of the Puddlejumpers.

"Doctor Weir? You _have_ to see this!" A scientist says over the radio.

"There are a lot of things I have to see. Just be careful," Past-Elizabeth says over the radio. In the past Atlantis Control Room, Rodney is pulling dust covers off the consoles.

"This must be the Control Room. This is obviously their version of a DHD." Past-McKay tells Past-Sheppard.

"Oh, obviously!" Past Sheppard replies.

"This area is probably power control system – some sort of a computer interface system of some kind," Past-McKay replies.

"Why don't you find out?" Past Elizabeth replies.

"Well, see, that's the hitch. We've got lights coming on all over the city, air's starting to circulate, but no power coming on to these consoles," Past McKay replies.

"Wait a minute, back up a second. That isn't the way it happened. Everything came online when we arrived. It was, err, lights, computers, power control systems, everything. I was able to access the database immediately," McKay replies.

"That's not what happened, not the first time," the other Elizabeth replies. As Rodney looks at her, confused, her eyes close and she falls asleep again.

Inside Elizabeth's office Elizabeth is talking with Carson. "Isn't there something you can give her? Dr. Weir asked Carson.

"She's in an extremely fragile state. Her blood pressure is low; her heart is very weak. If I administer a stimulant, I'm afraid it may induce a dangerous arrhythmia or worse," Carson replies.

"I'm not talking about a strong stimulant, just enough to keep her alert for a few more minutes at a time. I mean, we hardly get a couple of words out of her before she dozes off."

"Which, I might remind you, is not uncommon for a woman of ten thousand," Carson tells her.

"Carson, I understand your reticence, but trust me when I say I believe she can handle it and I _know_ she'd want it," Elizabeth replies. Carson looks at her for a moment, and then grimaces in the end Carson agrees. Carson is seeing too the other Elizabeth when Dr. Weir entered with a wheel chair. Elizabeth wheels the other Elizabeth into the Gateroom. Alt-Elizabeth gazes around the Gateroom and the Control Room and a few seconds later into the conference room already in the conference room are Rodney, John, Carson, Aidan, Heath, Jason and Teyla.

"Seeing the city like this, sitting on the surface of the ocean you can't imagine how relieved I am," the other Elizabeth tells them.

"What are you saying? The city didn't rise the first time round? Ford asked. She tells them that they were seriously in trouble the moment they entered the city.

FLASHBACK once again in the past Atlantis control room, "I've been trying to interface these consoles with a temporary battery power, see if we can access the city's main power systems and get this place up and running," Past-McKay tells them.

"Doctor Weir. Colonel Sumner. Can you come down here and meet me, please? We're three levels down from you," Colonel Summer tells them.

"Right away," Past-Elizabeth says through the radio. She, Heath and John head out to meet with Colonel Summer.

"How we doing over there?" Past McKay asked Grodin.

"Nothing yet," Grodin replies.

"Well, let's see what we can do here," Past McKay replies. Elizabeth, Heath and John have joined Sumner. Summer tells them that they only explore part of the city. Back in the Past-Atlantis control room Rodney has finally got some laptops interfaced with the Atlantis mainframe. He looks at the read-out on one with horror.

"Oh, no! Doctor Weir needs to see you in the control room immediately," Rodney replies in his radio. Elizabeth, the Colonel and John arrive back into the control room. Rodney tells them that the city is being held back by a shield and that it's going to collapse. Dr. Weir asked if their own power generators would provide power, but McKay her no. Past-Dr. Weir ordered Colonel Summer to fallback to the gate room. There's no response, but then Summer's voice came over the radio, Sumner's voice can be heard calling out her name but what he says next is drowned by the sound of panicked men shouting, and the rush of water. After a few seconds, the radio goes dead.

Back in the present Atlantis inside the conference room, "Colonel Sumner drowned?" Weir asked. The other Elizabeth nods her head and tells them that he was not only one to fall victim.

Back in the Past-Atlantis inside the control room, Colonel Horton tells them that they need to get everyone back through the Stargate, but McKay tells them they couldn't. Past-Dr. Weir asked Past-Rodney why this was happening, he tells them because of there arrival. Elizabeth turns to John and the colonel. "Some of our team discovered a bay full of what they're calling ships." Past- Dr. Weir tells her.

"As in spaceships?" Sheppard asked Weir. She nods her head.

"We should check 'em out." Past-Colonel tells them.

"You think you can figure them out?" Weir asked.

"I can fly just about anything," Sheppard replies. John and Heath hurries away. As Rodney and Peter continue to work on the consoles, the city shakes briefly. Everybody looks concerned. They checked out the Jumpers. Past-Sheppard radios back that the ships could whole a number of people and McKay tells Dr. Weir to head for the ships. In the past-Atlantis Jumper bay. In one of the Jumpers Zelenka is working on the unusual console. Elizabeth hurries in. "How're we doing?" Past Elizabeth asked.

"This ship is different than the others," Zelenka replies.

"Yeah, we know that. Why – what's it doing?" Colonel Horton and Sheppard asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to need more time." Zelenka replies.

"You don't _have_ time!" Weir replies. Zelenka shrugs. Elizabeth turns to John. "It's airtight, I assume?"

"It's a spaceship it'd better be!" Colonel Horton replies.

"Major Sheppard I've located a roof hatch in the Gateship bay. I'll try to get it open," McKay says over the radio. There's a slamming sound nearby.

"What was that?" Weir asked. In the Past-Atlantis control room, alarms are sounding.

"Bulkhead doors leading out of the control room have all slammed shut. We're locked in!" Past-Rodney McKay replies.

"Can you get it open?" Colonel Horton asked McKay over the radio.

"I'm trying!" He replies. Water starts to force its way through the gaps in the closed doors. Rodney runs over to the balcony overlooking the Stargate. Water is rising rapidly in the Gateroom. "Forget it! The Gate room's flooding."

"Get them open and get up here! We're waiting for you!" Past-Elizabeth replies. McKay is still working.

"Elizabeth I'm gonna keep trying to retract the roof. As soon as it opens, you go." Rodney tells them.

"Rodney!" Weir calls.

"Look, there's no time to argue. Catastrophic failure is imminent. Just lock yourself in and go," McKay replies. He continues working on the device as the water rises rapidly towards him.

Back in the Present-Atlantis conference room "Despite your efforts, there was nothing you could do, Rodney. Within seconds the Control Room was flooded." The other Elizabeth from the past tells them. Rodney stares at her in shock.

"I died?" He asked.

"You never gave up trying, right until the end," the other Elizabeth tells her.

"Wait a second. Why didn't the failsafe mechanism engage and raise the city to the surface?" Colonel Horton asked. The other Elizabeth looks at him.

"It's good to see you again Heath," She says to him.

"What do you mean again?" Colonel Horton asked. She didn't answer.

"Like the colonel said why didn't the failsafe kick in?" Weir asked.

"Because there _was_ no failsafe the first time. Atlantis remained on the ocean floor. The shield completely collapsed. Water came crashing in, flooding every room in the city." She looks at Aidan and Carson.  
"You both drowned while attempting to get our people into ships." She looks at John."And we, along with Doctor Zelenka and Colonel Horton, we found ourselves trapped in the jumper bay."

Back in the past, "We need to get outta here!" Major Sheppard tells them. He hits the button to close the rear hatch of the Puddlejumper as water rushes into the bay. The hatch closes just in time. John runs forward to the pilot's seat. "Did McKay get the hatch open?"

"I do not know," Zelenka replies.

"Major! There are six of us stuck in one of the ships! What do we do?" A sergeant replies. John puts his hand onto the control console, and it lights up.

"What did you do?" Colonel Horton asked.

"I don't know – I think I just turned it on," Major Sheppard replies. "Stand by, Sergeant," he says into the radio. "I'm not much for instruction manuals, but I could use one right about now," Sheppard says to Zelenka. He experimentally touches a control. There's a large white flash and the Jumper jolts. As the light fades, the four of them can see that they're now high above the planet's surface.

"Oh, my God!" Weir says.

"We're in space! What happened?" Sheppard asked.

"Correct me if I was wrong but weren't we just in the city," Colonel Horton says.

"_Now_ what did you do?" Zelenka asked.

"I don't know I just," he replies. He reaches out for the control again but before he can touch it the ship jolts again and there's another flash, but this flash is orange.

"What was that?" Weir asked. Outside the Jumper, two ships race past.

Back in the present, "We were under attack. We didn't know where we were or who was shooting at us. And that's when John "She says breathing heavy. She passes out.

"Carson!" Weir says.

"This is Beckett I need medical assistance in the Conference Room, ASAP," Carson says into the radio. The other Elizabeth is in the infirmary on her back in bed and either asleep or unconscious. Elizabeth stands nearby. John and Heath come in.

"How's she doing'?" John and Heath asked her.

"Stabilized but still very weak and she is getting weaker," Weir replies.

"Your own mortality staring you right in the face. I can't imagine how you must be feeling," Colonel Heath Horton says to her.

"When she looks at me, it's as if she's sensing my thoughts, and I'm sensing hers. It's _very_ unsettling," Dr. Weir replies.

"Just when you thought this place couldn't get any weirder!" John replies. Rodney comes in.

"Well, it's obvious. The Puddlejumper they escaped in must have been some sort of a time machine; had to have an additional component built into it," McKay tells them.

"Flux capacitor!" Colonel Horton says.

"Yeah the question is, where's the time machine now, hmm?" McKay asked. Elizabeth smiles as she sees her older self starting to wake up.

"Why don't we ask her?" Weir says.

"What happened?" the other Elizabeth asked.

"Can you tell us: the ship that you escaped in where is it now?" McKay asked.

"It's gone," she replies.

Back in the past, The Wraith Darts fire repeatedly on the Jumper."Who is shooting at us?" Zelenka asked.

"A better question is how do we shoot back?" Sheppard asked. Responding to the major's thoughts, the Jumper deploys an energy drone which flies off and destroys one of the attacking ships. "Did I do that?" The second ships flies directly towards the Jumper.

"Hang on!" Sheppard replies. There's a massive impact.

Back in the present in the infirmary. She looks at them. "The next thing I knew, I woke up here." The other Weir tells them.

"You mean now?"

"No back in the past," she replies.

Back in the past inside the real far past-Atlantis infirmary, the Past-Elizabeth opens her eyes."You're awake," a man voice says to her.

"His name was Janis," the other Elizabeth says to the present team. Past-Elizabeth, now dressed in the same long white dress that alt-Elizabeth is wearing in the present, is lying on a bed in the Infirmary. A man is standing next to the bed. She sits up. "He healed my wounds and explained to me what had happened."

"Your ship was shot down. We retrieved it from the ocean floor," Janis tells him.

"What about Major Sheppard, Doctor Zelenka, and Colonel Horton?" She asked.

"No-one survived," he tells him.

"Needless to say, I was very confused. He explained to me that the ship we had escaped in was a time machine. He was the one who built it. After I was feeling better, he brought me before the Atlantean Council." Past-Elizabeth meets the Council inside the conference room, one of whom, Melia, is the woman whose hologrammatic image was found during "Rising". Another is a man called Moros, who appears to be the leader of the Council.

"We welcome you to the city of Atlantis." Melia tells them.

"Thank you," Past Elizabeth tells them.

"Unfortunately, your arrival has come at a time of great conflict. We've been under siege for many years and have submerged our city as a measure of protection," Melia tells them.

"Yes it's extraordinary. Its how we found the city when we came through the Stargate," she replies.

"From Earth?" Moros asked.

Yes," Elizabeth answered.

"Ten thousand years from now. It should be noted that our actions have succeeded in protecting the city for so many years," he says.

"Let us hope Doctor Weir's arrival has not altered this eventuality. By directly encountering the Wraith, she may have already set in motion a chain of events that could lead to a future far different from the one she left," Melia says.

"I'm sorry, what are the Wraith?" She asked.

In the present, the other weir told them what Melia told her. Dr. McKay was going to say something but the colonel shook her head. "The Atlanteans sent a delegation protected by their most powerful warships in the faint hope of negotiating a truce. One on one, the Atlantean ships were more powerful, but the Wraith were so many. After that great battle, it was only a matter of time before they would be defeated."

Back to the past, "We're awaiting the last of our off-world transport ships before beginning our evacuation through the Stargate." Melia tells her.

"Where will you go?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're returning to Earth. You're welcome to join us."

"Thank you. That's very kind, but I'm sure you must understand my desire to return to the future to _my_ people. I was hoping I would be able to use the time machine again, and programmed it to arrive at the precise moment we came through the Stargate and if it was possible and you had a ZeePM I could take back with me that would help us considerably. See, the power systems of the city were virtually depleted," she tells them.

"No. Enough of this tampering with time. Causality is not to be treated so lightly," Moros replies.

"No-one's treating it lightly," Janis replies.

"_You_ are, with your _insistence_ on continuing with experiments despite the condemnation of this Council. We ordered you to cease these activities and yet here we sit, face to face with a visitor from the future who arrived here in the very machine you agreed not to construct," Moros says to him.

"We are about to evacuate this city in the hope that it will lie safe for many years and then, one day, our kind will return," Janis says. He looks at Elizabeth. "And they have. It is _because_ of my experiments that we now have the opportunity."

"Enough! We have no time for this. I'm hereby ordering the destruction of this time-travel device, and all the materials connected with its design. You are welcome to return to Earth with our people. You shall not be returning to yours." The doors to the conference room opened and a young woman entered holding a baby. In the present Colonel Horton listen closely to what the other Elizabeth is saying.

"Hello my name is Merenwen, you're Dr. Elizabeth Weir you came here through Janis's time machine," she says to her.

"Yes," she answered.

"This is my daughter, she probably heard everything we have said, the baby was born nine days ago," Moros tells her.

In the present Dr. Beckett tells them that the other Elizabeth doesn't have much longer to live. "The Council. They were very upset." She says trying to remember where she left off.

"Yes you said they decided to destroy the time machine. And you mentioned a woman with a baby." The present Weir replies.

"I tried to talk them out of it. I didn't give up hope. Thankfully, I had a couple allies. The woman named Merenwen and Janis were on my side.

In the past Janis, Merenwen, and Past-Elizabeth are talking with Melia.

"You need to talk to Moros. Doctor Weir was brought here through no fault of her own. She shouldn't be punished for it," Janis says to her.

"She's free to come with us back to Earth and live among our kind, and why should I talk to him who don't Merenwen talk to him she's on the council."

"You know that my father doesn't want to talk to me since this child was born," Merenwen replies. Janis interrupts,

"She needs to return to _her_ time, not remain in ours."

"That's not possible," she says. "I'm sorry." She turns to walk away. Melina tells them the council decision is decided and leaves after much argument with Merenwen and Janis.

"Merenwen, why did you mean by that your father wouldn't want to talk to you," Past Elizabeth Weir asked. Merenwen looked at Janis for advice.

"He wasn't ready for me to give birth to a child during the war with the Wraith," Merenwen replies.

"Who's the father," Elizabeth asked. Merenwen failed to answer that question. "What's the name of your child?"

"His name is Heath," she answered.

In the present day Atlantis' infirmary the colonel goes up to the other Elizabeth. "You're saying that was my mother and the baby was me?"

"Yes," the other Elizabeth replies.

"How is that possible," Major Sheppard asked. "That would mean that the colonel is over ten thousand years old."

"Yes it would but I think Janis built another time machine sometime and Merenwen went foreword in time and gave him to his present day parents."

"Do you know who his father is?" McKay asked.

"I asked several time, but none would tell me," she answered. They looked at the colonel. He gave a shrug with his arms. "Of course, Janis refused to concede defeat. The more someone told him not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up with an alternate plan behind the Council's back." She chuckles. "It was all I could do to try to keep pace with him."

Back in the pass, Janis, Merenwen, and Elizabeth go to a lab with a triangular console in the middle of it. Janis goes to another console nearby and starts working on it. "May I ask what it is you're doing?" Elisabeth asked.

"He's Calculating the necessary power needed," Merenwen tells her while Janis continued to work.

"You said the shield collapsed shortly after your arrival. I have to find a way to extend the supply of power," he says to her. He looks up towards the triangular console. "What is you called them?"

"ZeePMs, zero point modules," She replies. He starts working on the console in front of him again. "They're designed to operate in parallel all three providing power to the city simultaneously. However, used in sequence, it may be possible to sustain the necessary power for the needed time." He pushes a button and, from the triangular console, three ZPMs rise up. "There is one small problem, though. Someone will need to remain behind in the city to transfer the power from one device to the other to rotate them sequentially."

"Over thousands of years?" Weir asked.

"It is possible," Merenwen tells her.

"Janis please report to Central Control," Melia says over the com. Therefore, they headed for the control room.

"Who did you give the baby too," Weir asked Merenwen when she noticed she wasn't holding the baby anymore.

"I gave him to my nursemaid," she answered. Inside the control room a voice appeared over the radio. "

"Cloaking shields damaged. We're returning fire but we cannot access," a pilot voice appeared over the radio.

"There are too many enemy ships," Melina says.

"There are more coming," another person says.

"Our shields are damaged," the pilot informs them.

"Engage auxiliary power try to outrun them," Janis says to the pilot over the radio. The pilot responds but what he says is drowned out by the screaming of other passengers and the sound of the ship being attacked, presumably by Wraith Darts. "There are over three hundred people on that transport," Janis informs Elizabeth.

"The shields are down!" the pilot says. He continues talking but again what he says is unclear as passengers scream. There's the sound of an explosion. On a screen in Central Control, the Atlanteans watch as the signal depicting the transport ship flashes and goes out.

"Begin evacuation. We must leave now," Moros says. Melia begins working a console. Janis and Elizabeth look at each other in alarm, and then Janis hurries off, Elizabeth following him while Merenwen went to go prepare to leave.

In the present most everyone in the infirmary has fallen asleep including the Alt-Weir. Elizabeth is sitting at her alt-self's bedside, stroking her hair. Alt-Elizabeth wakes up. "Damn! Fell asleep again!"

"Well, you're not the only one," she tells herself. She looks round at the boys, then back to alt-Elizabeth. "Are you in any pain?"

"Would we admit it if we were?" the other Elizabeth asked.

"I wish there was more we could do for you," Weir says to her.

"Oh, _look_ at you! You're always worrying. You put too much pressure on yourself. Remember that miserable Baltic negotiation? What Simon told us afterwards? The present Dr. Elizabeth Weir tells her older self that she remembers what happen.

Enjoy the moment what's here right now. Enjoy the sun, the breeze and our birthday!" The other Elizabeth tells her. They talked for a few minutes. The other Elizabeth tells the present Elizabeth that she didn't regret her decision then and not now.

Back in the past at the Stargate gateroom The Stargate kawhooshes and many Atlanteans, some wearing backpacks, walk through the Gate. In Central Control, Janis walks past Melia on his way to one of the control consoles.

"Where is Doctor Weir?" Melia asked.

"She's gone through the Gate. She was among the first to evacuate," Janis replies.

"Good," Moros replies. Merenwen looked at Janis. "Merenwen you should go on through with my grandchild." His daughter nods, she grabs her backpack and leaves with her child and several nursemaids. Janis finishes what he is doing and moves away. When he's sure nobody is watching him, he walks into the rear part of the Control area and trots down the stairs there. Janis is preparing the stasis chamber for the other Elizabeth.

"I'm inputting commands to the system to revive you twice at intervals of approximately three point three thousand years so that you can rotate the ZeePMs. I'll give you instructions on how to reactivate the stasis process afterwards. I'm also entering the necessary commands to commence final revival the moment sensors indicate the presence of your expedition team." He walks over to Elizabeth. "Look I feel that I must tell you that there is a possibility remote as it is that this might not succeed," Janis tells her. The other Elizabeth tells him he knows.

"It's impossible to predict what'll happen over such a long period of time. I'm convinced that you will survive. But, in the highly unlikely eventuality that you don't, I've programmed the failsafe mechanism to protect the city." Dr. Weir asked what failsafe. "Yes. If the power drains to a critical level, the mechanism holding the city on the ocean floor will release, and it will rise to the surface." The last of the Atlanteans are going through the Gate. The Atlanteans are leaving return to Earth. In central control, Past-Elizabeth is lurking out of sight of the departing Atlanteans. Janis is removing some glass control panels from the consoles and putting them into a carrying case. Dr. Weir asked him what he's doing.

"My research," Janis replies.

"You're gonna build another time ship?" Dr. Weir asked.

Doubt I'll succeed, seeing that the Council will be watching my every move." However you said that Merenwen's son came through the Stargate, it must happen again because he's the only one who can defeat the Wraith once and for all."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Weir tells him.

"I've blocked all addresses to the Gate except Earth. You will be safe," Janis tells him.

"Thank you," she tells him.

"Thank _you_, for giving me the hope that Atlantis will survive another ten thousand years after you discover it again," he tells her. "Please tell yourself when you see yourself that Merenwen's son want remember anything and it will take time for the knowledge of us to enter his mind." Elizabeth walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. He gazes at her for a moment, then turns and walks away down the steps. He walks to the Gateroom, where Moros, Melia and a technician are waiting for him.

"I'm ready," he tells the others. The technician, Moros and Melia go through the Gate. Janis turns and looks up into central control where Elizabeth is watching him. He gives her one last smile, and then goes through the Gate. The other Elizabeth enters the stasis chamber.

In the present day, "It worked the stasis, the failsafes. You gave up your entire life," the present day Elizabeth tells her other self.

"No because we are the same person. The best part of my life it's just beginning. I'm exploring a new galaxy. I have years ahead of me still," the other Elizabeth tells her younger self. She reaches out to touch Elizabeth's cheek. "Trust yourself, Elizabeth. All that matters is right now. And the note I wrote it in case I didn't survive. Has Rodney figured it out yet?"  
The present day Elizabeth shakes her address, "Five Gate addresses?" She asked.

"Outposts: each one with a Zero Point Module. Janis told me," the other Elizabeth tells her. Elizabeth gets up from the bed and walks over to John. As soon as she speaks, both he and Rodney wake up. Rodney gets off the bed and fumbles the note out of his pocket. She tells them that they are known a planet with ZPMs. John takes the note from McKay.

"They could still be there," Colonel Horton tells him. The other Elizabeth closes her eyes and dies. Dr. Elizabeth Weir looks at Colonel Horton.

"What do you think Heath?" Elizabeth asked him.

"This is all confusing ma'am," the colonel tells her.

"I'm sure it is colonel." The colonel leaves and heads to see Jenny.

He opens the door to her room. She goes up to him. "How did it go?" She asked.

"The other Elizabeth is died," he answered.

"What did she tell you and the others?" Jenny asked him.

"She told us about her teams' arrival on Atlantis and how all the personal drown because the cities shield collapse. Only my alternate self, along with Sheppard, Weir, and Zelenka were in a jumper and they jumped in the past. They came under attack by Wraith Darts. You do know what Darts are?"

"Yes, Dr. Weir has given my access to your mission files and your historical database."

"She also said she met the ancients and met my mother and even saw me as baby in the past before the ancients returned to Earth," he tells her.

"I bet you where a handsome baby because you're very handsome now." She came up to the colonel and kisses him on the lips. "Do you remember when we shared each other on my mother's home world?"

"Yes I remember," he answered.

"I knew at that moment we were destine for one another," she tells him.

"I know," he replies. They kiss each other again and then the colonel leaves.

Out on the balcony, Elizabeth takes the lid off the earthenware pot which John gave her earlier, then leans over the balcony and sprinkles the ashes of her older self out over the city and into the ocean. A few moments later, the door to the Control Room opens and John comes outside.

"We're about to start our mission briefing, so," Major John Sheppard says to Elizabeth.

"I'll be right there." John nods and goes back towards the door. As the door opens Elizabeth calls back to him. "Actually, John." He stops and turns around to face her. "Give me a minute, will you?" She tells him.

"Sure." He goes back inside and the door closes again. Elizabeth turns and leans on the balcony reflectively.


	9. Chapter 9: Letters from Pegasus

**Stargate Atlantis  
Letters from Pegasus  
**

Meanwhile in the conference room in Atlantis the team is talking. "Well, we knew they were coming; at least now we know when." Doctor Elizabeth Weir tells them.

"That's something," Major Sheppard says.  
"That's _something_?" McKay mimics.

"It means there's still time, Rodney – there's no reason to panic ... yet." Sheppard tells him.

"Where there is time, there is hope." Teyla tell them.

"Agreed. So what are your recommendations?" Elizabeth Weir asked.

"Other than panic?" Dr. Beckett asked. Colonel Horton just walked.

"Sorry ma'am I was busy with some other matter," Colonel Horton tells Dr. Weir.

"I realize this might not be cool, but we should consider M7G-677." Ford says.

"You suggest the planet as a possible evacuation site from Atlantis?" Weir asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm suggesting we take their ZeePM." Ford responds.

"What's M7G-677 again?" Colonel Horton.

"It's the planet with all the children," Teyla tells Colonel Horton.

"Their only means of protection from the Wraith? A planet populated mostly by children?"

"He raises a valid point. We've already established that the ZedPM is nearly depleted, but it could be of some limited use to us." McKay tells everyone in the room.  
"You asked for suggestions. It's a matter of survival." Ford replies.

"I see. Well, we're not quite there yet, and as long as I'm in charge, we will _never_ be there." Weir replies.

"I agree, Doctor Weir. If this _is_ to be our end, it is best we face it with both dignity and honor," Teyla replies.

"I agree with you two Elizabeth, that the nearly ZedPM wouldn't last long against an assault from Wraith ships." Colonel Horton replies.

"To that end, I actually have an idea in addition to panic." McKay tells them.

"Well what is it?" Colonel Horton asked even John, Ford, Teyla, Dr. Beckett, and Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"It's really a long shot, but I think it's, uh, most likely worth the effort. Of course, it will mostly be _my_ effort, so ..."

"What _is_ it?" John asked.

"Just spit it out McKay!"

"I think we can send a message back to Earth through the Stargate," McKay tells them

"Did you say we can send a message to Earth?" Beckett asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought we didn't have enough power to dial Earth?' Weir asked.

"Not to send a person, no. We'd never be able to maintain the wormhole long enough. But I think if we were able to tie together all of our power-generating capabilities, we might – and I emphasize _might_ – be able to establish a wormhole long enough to send a message," McKay tells him.

"How much time are we talking about?" Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard asked at the same time.

"Well, approximately, uh, one point three seconds, give or take."

"That's not much time," Beckett says.

"Time enough to say, "SOS" Ford replies.

"Don't be so analogue! One point three seconds is more than enough time to send a message if it's in the form of a high compression data burst. Now, I helped refine the encoding for the US Air Force a few years back. Colonel Carter should be able to, uh, decipher it on the other side."

"You're suggesting this now?" Sheppard asked.

"Because it probably won't work, and there's a very good chance it could overload our naqahdah generators in the process." McKay answered.

"Well, then, we can't take the risk! No power, we won't have a chance in hell!" Sheppard replies.

"I say we take the risk," Colonel Horton says.

"There are three Wraith hive ships on the way, Major! Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, I spent the last few days working out ways of minimizing the risk."

"Assuming it's possible, how much information could we send?" Weir asked Dr. McKay.

"Everything I mean, uh, mission reports from all the senior staff, uh, a ton of stuff on Atlantis, things we've learned in Pegasus ..."

"All that, one second?" Ford asked.

"One point three," Colonel Horton replies.

"See, you jest, but if I can finesse the compression ratios, you'll be looking for things to add."

"Do it." Weir tells him. He leaves the conference room. The colonel and John follow Elizabeth into the control room. Teyla and Ford went somewhere else.

"You realize that if Stargate Command was able to send help." Colonel Horton says to Elizabeth before John could say anything.

"I know. They would have but still, we have a responsibility to report what we've learned here, about Atlantis, about the Ancients."

"The Wraith," John says.

"Exactly we have to warn Earth of the danger if they take over Atlantis," Weir says.

"Even if it's the last thing we do." Major Sheppard says.

"_Especially_ if it's the last thing we do." Weir says.

Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Heath and Zelenka are looking at the long distance scanner screen showing the approach of the Wraith hive ships.

"They don't seem threatening as dots on the screen, do they?" Colonel Horton says to the others.

"This is why we need to do recon and see what we're up against first hand." Sheppard says to them.

"I quite agree major lets see what they're bring towards us."

"How are you going to do this?" Weir asked them.

"I've been tracking their progress. The Wraith ships apparently go in and out of hyperspace periodically either because their hyperspace technology is limited." Zelenka tells them.  
"Or they're stopping to feed along the way," Sheppard says.

"The point is, the pattern is predictable. I can guess with some certainty that they'll be making stops," Dr. Zelenka says. He points to three places on the screen "they'll stop here, here and here.

"Even so, those ships are light years away. How do you expect to reach them in a Puddlejumper?" Elizabeth asked.

"We fly to a Stargate en route that Zelenka thinks they're gonna drop out of hyperspace and we watch 'em pass by."

"That's good."

"Well, I have my moments. Teyla and I were just deciding which planet to go to."

"I am familiar with the people of this world. " She points to a place on the screen. "Their Stargate is in the open and so accessible by ship."

"And you think you can remain undetected by the Wraith as they go by your position?"

"They'll be in Stealth mode. They won't even know they're there," Colonel Horton tells Dr. Weir.

"OK. Go. Get what intel you can and get back before Rodney sends his message. I need the both of you here." Weir tells them.

"Won't even stop at the duty free." Sheppard replies and then they are off.

"Ma'am what would you like me to do?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Try to keep everyone busy," She says.

"Yes ma'am," Colonel Horton replies.

Inside of the gateroom the Stargate opens and the ceiling above the Gate a door opens and a Puddlejumper lowers into position. Elizabeth is in the Control Room and speaks into the radio. "On the off-chance you decide to take the Wraith ships on yourself, Major, I am hereby ordering you not to."

On board the jumper Sheppard replies, "Believe me, you don't have to."  
Elizabeth was about to reply. "Don't take on an alien armada single-handed. Understood!" The jumper goes through the Stargate.

On the planet that Sheppard and Teyla are going to wait for the Wraith to arrive the decided to go warn the people of the planet. The people living on the planet are working in the fields. A boy runs to his father and tells his father that Teyla has arrived. The man looks up to see John and Teyla walking towards him with some of the locals. Teyla waves happily to him as she approaches. He waves back.

"Teyla!" the man says.

"Orin! It has been many days." Teyla says to him.

"Too many!" He and Teyla touch their foreheads together. "Look at you! You're so different!"

"Much has changed since my last visit." Orin looks at John. Teyla introduces them to each other. "This is Major John Sheppard and Major Sheppard this is Orin."

"Pleased to meet you," Major John Sheppard says. He holds out his hand to Orin, but Orin has placed his own hand on his heart. John awkwardly brings his hand back and puts it on his own chest. Orin turns to Teyla.

"The harvest is still several months away," Orin says to Teyla.

"Yes, I know. We have not come to trade, but to deliver a warning. We have reason to believe the Wraith may be on their way." Teyla tells him.

"We don't know that for a fact but we're about to go and find out right now," Sheppard replies. Teyla tells them that they should take percussion and she tells Orion to meet her in a place, but Sheppard tells them if there is time. Teyla and Sheppard head back to the jumper.

Meanwhile in the conference room on Atlantis Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Rodney McKay, Lieutenant Ford, Doctor Beckett, and Colonel Heath Horton are all present. "Alright, we have our city specs, mission reports and tactical assessments all ready to go. What else?" Weir asked.

"Well, I've included a ton of data that we've been able to decipher from the Ancient database," McKay replies.

"Really? That is incredible!" Weir says.

"Well, the algorithm I've devised is extraordinarily efficient, yes," McKay replies

"Oh, please!" Carson says. Aiden laughs silently

"It must be, in order to fit all that data into one point three seconds."

"_Point_ three seconds, actually," McKay replies.

"We have a whole extra second to fill?" Weir asked.

"Yes," McKay replies.

"McKay, Is it enough to include personal messages?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Uh, sure I mean, several hours of video. Much more if it was strictly audio." McKay replies.

"I think it'd do wonders for morale, especially now." Dr. Weir tells them.

"I agree ma'am," Colonel Horton replies.

"I could tell my grandma what I've been up to all this time."

"Well, if your grandmother had security clearance, yes, you could. But for now you _can_ tell her that you're well and that you miss her." Weir tells him.

"This is all very charming, but, um, I have worked to do shouldn't I, uh ...?" McKay tells them.

"Lieutenant, maybe you'd like to handle this? Give everybody a few minutes on camera to send a personal message to their loved ones," Doctor Weir says to Lieutenant Ford. He nods his head. "Off you go!" The meeting breaks up. Rodney speaks to Elizabeth as she walks past him.

"As soon as Zelenka and I can get, uh, Jumper Four's engines tied into the grid, we should be able to do a low-powered dry run," Mc Kay says to Dr. Weir. Rodney leaves. Colonel Horton looks at Doctor Weir.

"I'll unpack some of the heavy weaponry that we brought from Earth incase we decide to defend this city. I'll send others to our Beta sight."

"Very well colonel," Weir says to him.

Meanwhile Major John Sheppard's Puddlejumper is in orbit around Orin's planet. It goes into stealth mode, becoming invisible from the outside. "This wasn't supposed to be a rescue mission."

"Orin was a good friend of my father." Teyla tells him.

"I agreed to warn him." They argued about picking up Orin and his family or leaving them. He stares out of the viewscreen as he spots something. Two enormous hive ships come out of hyperspace and fly over the top of the Jumper. John and Teyla gaze in amazement. Shortly afterwards, a third hive ship comes out of hyperspace and joins the others. They are accompanied by various smaller craft probably cruisers. "I'll get this thing turned around." Wraith Darts deploy from the hive ships and start to descend towards the planet.

"They are heading for the planet," Teyla says with dread in her voice.

"I can see that we're heading down there now," Major Sheppard replies.

Back on Atlantis a black screen with the message "STBY" on it. Aiden's voice can be heard. "OK, recording. Plenty of battery so why am I not seeing anything? Oh, stupid!"Aiden take the lens cap off the camera and then his face comes into view. He switches the camera on and "STBY" changes to "REC". He sits down facing the camera. "OK. He waves and smiles into the camera. "Hi, Grandma, Grandpa It's me, Aiden ... obviously! Um, talking to you from a place far, far from home. I'm good, though. You don't have to worry. Life here's pretty routine." He thinks back to all the stuff he was doing. "I'm hoping that I'll be able to get home sometime soon but, you know, if I'm stuck here a while, I want you to know that I'm good. I'm doing things, seeing things I never thought I'd see. I wish I could tell you all about it. Who knows – one day maybe I'll be able to. But I want you both to know that you're right here." He puts his hand on his heart. "Always all the time." Once Aiden finished his recording he heads to the infirmary to record Dr. Beckett's and his staffs' messages to their love ones. Aiden is setting up the camera ready to record Carson's message. Carson can be seen in the viewscreen, looking very uncomfortable as he settles onto a stool. Aiden starts recording. Carson records his message to his mother telling her to remember to take care of her feet. Next ford goes to Zelenka labs and records his message. Zelenka says something in his own language and once he was done Lieutenant Ford asked if he need security clearance. Ford gets all the messages from everyone on the base except for Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard since both are off-world at the time. Dr. Elizabeth Weir had messages for the families the ones they lost on the expedition.

"Unscheduled off world activation," someone in the control room says. Elizabeth heads to the control room.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked Chuck.

"Its Colonel Horton IDC," Chuck replies.

"Open it up," Elizabeth says. The gate opens and Colonel Horton and two other men came through the Stargate.

"What did you find out colonel?" Elizabeth asked the colonel.

"Ma'am the planet we went to is control by the Wraith it was largely inhabited I was going to suggest it for a Research station or a temporary base but its crawling with Wraith. We were lucky go get off the planet without being spotted."

"Very well colonel, do you wish to send a message to your love ones?" She asked. Colonel Horton nods his head. He goes into a room where Lieutenant Ford is waiting for him.

"Whenever you're ready sir," Lieutenant Ford says to Colonel Horton. Colonel Horton breathes deeply.

"Okay, Hi mom, dad, I miss you all but I'm good. I want to let you know that when I return from Pegasus I'll tell you all about it. I love you all. I met a beautiful girl that I'm planning on marring her maybe I'll introduce you to her. I heard more about my real mother I'm guessing you both knew she was an ancient and I was born a long time ago maybe that's why you wanted me going off-world and then to Atlantis, thinks for not telling me. Goodbye mom dad." Once Sheppard returns he gave his report and then he record a message to Colonel Summer's family and then McKay sent it through the Stargate.

On Earth at Stargate Command the Stargate opens. Sergeant Walter Harriman is at the control desk. "We have unscheduled off-world activation," he says. Colonel Samantha Carter runs into the room and sits down at the control desk beside Walter. "Receiving transmission."At that moment, the Stargate closes down again. Walter looks surprised that it closed down so quickly. On Sam's computer monitor, data is streaming across the screen. "Who's it from?"  
Sam looks at the screen, and then turns round to Walter with a surprised expression on her face.

"Atlantis," she replies.


	10. Chapter 10: The Gift

**Stargate Atlantis**

**The Gift  
**

At Atlantis it is nighttime inside of the gateroom, guards are patrolling. Up in the Control Room, a couple of technicians are sitting at their desks, looking bored. Other guards are wandering along the gantries above the Gateroom. Rodney is in his lab drinking coffee and looking at a laptop. Aiden tosses restlessly in his bed. John, in his quarters, is sleeping more comfortably; Colonel Horton is in his room sleeping his Teyla is asleep in the corridors, a Wraith walking along. The Wraith walks to the door of Teyla's room and the door opens. The Wraith walks inside and over to Teyla's bed. It looks down at her for a moment, and then slams its hand down onto her chest. Teyla gasps and cries out, trying to fend it off. It roars and Teyla wakes up. She looks around the room, panic-stricken for a moment, and then sits up in bed, checking that she really is alone. She jumps out of bed and hurries out of the room, making her way to John's quarters. When she reaches his door, she calls out.

"Major Sheppard! Major!" he doesn't reply, she opens the door and walks in. She goes over to his bed and pulls back the bedcovers to find John lying there, old, skeletal and dead. He has clearly been harvested by a Wraith. Teyla stares, gasping in horror, then turns at the sound of a snarl. A Wraith is standing behind her. It seizes her by the arms. She gasps and wakes up in her own bed. Again she sits up in bed, looking around her in dread. She thought it was a dream but she's not sure.

Later on in the gym, Teyla and John are training with Athosian fighting stick. John has the upper hand this time. On two occasions they spar and John manages to overwhelm her on the second occasion he accidentally hits her quite hard. She grunts with pain but as John stares in shock, she straightens up. He didn't understand it why he was able to hit hurt because usually she kicks his ass. "Continue," she tells him.

"Going easy on me, huh?" He asked her.

"I assure you, Major, I am not. Continue," she replies. They spar again. This time John manages to grab her and throw her to the floor. Again, he stares in surprise as she lies on the ground.

" You OK?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? It's usually _me_ picking my butt up off the mat." Teyla reaches out her hand for him to take and haul her off the floor.

"Truthfully, I have not been sleeping much and when I do, I have been having nightmares about the Wraith." She tells him.

"Well, you're not the only one," he tells her.

"It has not been so bad since my father was taken." She packs her sticks into her bag as John looks concerned for her.

Meanwhile in the control room Doctor Elizabeth Weir is addressing a large group of the Atlantis crew, both scientists and marines. "According to Doctor Zelenka's calculations, we have less than one week before the Wraith arrive. I want options." She tells them.

"You mean, besides crying ourselves to sleep." Zelenka and the others look at him. "Well, not _me_! I haven't slept in days."

"And what do you have to show for your sleepless nights, Rodney?" Colonel Horton asked him.

"Well, since we've got here, we've uncovered a number of defensive weapons systems beyond the shield." McKay says. Zelenka interrupts McKay.

"We think our best option is the control chair."

"I was gonna say that." McKay replies.

"Yes, but you were taking too long as usual to say it," Zelenka replies.

"Yes, but the point is, this may not be our best chance."

"Name a better one." Zelenka replies.

"Gentlemen that's enough!" Weir says

"Of _course_, like the shield, power will be our biggest problem." McKay says.

"We haven't even been able to initialize the chair yet, much less determine whether we can meet the power requirements to run it." Zelenka says.

"OK, keep me posted. Sergeant Bates: where are we with our Alpha site?" Weir asked.

"We've completed the ground and aerial security sweep and are ready to begin establishing base camp. We're just awaiting final inspection by Major Sheppard." Bates replies.

"Ma'am I can handle that," Colonel Horton replies.

"No, let Major Sheppard handle that. I need you to get those heavy weaponry unpacked and placed in defensive positions on Atlantis just in case we decide to stay and defend the city. I also need your team continuing to search for Zero Point Modules." Weir replies.

"I've already have those heavy weapons in place since McKay sent the message to Earth.

"I didn't know you already done that," she says.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I've been busy with other things."

"I know you've been busy colonel we all been busy."

"What have you been busy with colonel?" McKay asked him.

"Several of the weapons I ordered to be brought from Earth aren't working properly so I've been working on them."

"Ma'am with all due respect I haven't got a clue where those ZPM's are?" Colonel Horton replied.

"We need you try to remember where the Ancients placed them."

"I've been trying I just can't remember it's like their blocked or something," Heath replies.

"Sheppard when can you go?"

"Right after launch," Sheppard replies.

"Good. Teyla, are the Athosians getting prepared for an evacuation?"

"Yes but many believe there _is_ no other world that is safe from the Wraith," Teyla answered.

"They want to stay?" Weir asked.

"As we have heard from our allies and seen for ourselves, there are callings happening all over the galaxy. My people have spent their lives hiding from the Wraith."

"Yes, well, the difference here being we do intend to destroy the city rather than let it fall in the hands of the Wraith and if it comes to that, anyone left on the mainland will be cut off from the Stargate for good. Now, thanks to Rodney's discovery of the Gate's control crystal." Rodney raises his hand and waves in acknowledgement. "We at least know we'll be able to take that with us and hopefully use it to access Earth again some time in the future."

"We understand that, Doctor Weir.""I am merely saying the people of Athos wish _you_ to know that if we are going to stay and fight, they too will help defend the city of the ancestors.

"Well, that is very honorable, but I."

Kavanagh interrupted Dr. Weir. "Oh, please! We can't possibly consider staying and fighting."

"I disagree. I think it's entirely within the realm of possibility and besides that is why I ordered those heavy weapons to be brought here in the first place from Earth." Colonel Horton says.

"I've been meaning to ask you colonel what weapons did you order to bring along." Doctor Weir asked.

"I've ordered Six SAM Turrets that can hold sixteen missiles in it, three .50 cal machineguns, 1 minigun, and about a dozen smaller launchers that I design to shoot down enemy low flying aircraft and destroy anti-armor vehicles. I also brought plenty of ammo for the weapons," Colonel Horton tells them.

"That's very impressive colonel, I guess you figure we might run into trouble in this galaxy." Elizabeth says to him.

"Yes ma'am, I didn't know what type of enemy we'll encounter but I knew we might encounter some enemies."

"There are tens of thousands of life-sucking aliens in highly advanced spaceships on their way here to destroy us, and we have what? Two hundred people, most of whom are scientists who've never even fired a gun before," Kavanagh says to everyone in the room.

"Shockingly, first time ever I've found myself having to agree with Kavanagh," McKay says.

"Let's not give up just yet."

"Now what was that we were supposed to all remember? It was something important ... uh, oh yes, that's right the Alamo!" McKay says to him. The colonel and many other people in the military gave a small grin.

"Granted you guys are scientists. No-one's considering putting you guys on the front line, but science _can_ turn the tide of war. Look at the ... A bomb.

"Not exactly our proudest moment," Zelenka says.

"What's the Alamo?" Jenny asked.

"A group of 200 Texan defenders held of an assault for 13 day against an army of Mexican soldier numbering near three thousand. They all died but they hurt the enemy," Colonel Horton answered. "one of my favorite last stands." They all look at the colonel. "What I'm good at defense."

"The fact is, the Wraith isn't here quite yet, and until that moment I would like everyone to remain focused on what it is they do best. Like I said off the top, if there are any options, I want them. That's all." The meeting ended. Teyla still having problems since she hasn't been able to sleep. John and his team except for Teyla and McKay headed through the gate to the Alpha Site. Teyla went to her quarters to try to sleep but she couldn't. She went to Dr. Kate Heightmeyer's office to talk with her. She tells her about her nightmares. She then heads to the infirmary.

Infirmary, Teyla is talking with Carson. "I ran every test I could on all of you from the get-go. Physiologically, you and your people are the same as we are. I have no explanation for any of your special super-powers.

"I only have one," she tells him.

"I've seen you fight, my dear."

"Did you find anything different in Colonel Horton's DNA?" he shakes his head. "I have previously traced this ability as something that is passed on through family lineage. Does that not make it biological?"

"It would seem so, but without genetic samples from everyone in your family tree, I would have little to no chance of identifying the specific characteristic that causes the anatomical response." Beckett replies. Teyla shakes her head, not understand him.

"Any chance you would have time to fly me over to the mainland?"

"If you're willing to take your life into your own hands!" Teyla nods, smiling. "I'd love a break." A Puddlejumper flies over the ocean towards the mainland.

Meanwhile Colonel Horton runs into Doctor Elizabeth Weir's office. "What is it colonel."

"I think I might have found a place where there might be ZPMs," Colonel Horton replies.

"Where is that colonel?" Weir asked.

"The planet is somewhere in Wraith control space. I believe that it may be home to a Wraith armada. I have the gate coordinates. It's called P1230, I'll take a Puddlejumper to the planet and investigate from the air in stealth mode."

"You have a go," Elizabeth tells him.

"Thank you ma'am," Colonel Horton tells her. Colonel Horton and his team board a Jumper and headed off to the planet. Jenny accompanied them.

"What do you see Heath?" Jenny asked him.

"There's a huge armada in the orbit around the planet," Colonel Heath Horton tells everyone in the Jumper. "I can't pick up anything on the sensors. We're going to have to land and go to the area I believe it's located on foot."

"Yes sir," Jason replies. "Lock and load," he tells the men in the Puddlejumper. Heath lands the Puddlejumper in a clearing. They exit the Jumper.

"Everyone remembers where we park," Heath tells them and he cloak the ship. They move on foot, even Jenny was carrying a P90.

"Sir, do you know where we're heading?" Major Jason asked him.

"I haven't got a clue, but let's watch out for Wraith patrols," Colonel Horton suggested.

"Yes sir," the men in Colonel Horton's team replied. They headed on towards wherever they are going.

While the colonel and his team investigate another world in search for a ZPM Teyla is on the mainland in the Athosian village. She is in the tent with a good friend of her called Charan. She sits at the table holding out a bowl Charan spoons soup into it.

"You've changed, Teyla." Charan says to her.

"My hair is shorter," she answered. She eats a spoonful of the soup.

"Ah, it's more than your hair, dear. I can still see the little girl who used to paint me beautiful pictures while she sang the songs of the Ancients."

"I have not been that girl in a long time, Charan."

"No, but even Teyla, leader of the Athosians, always found the time to come and visit with poor old Charan."

"I have missed your tuttleroot soup!" Teyla tells her.

"But I suspect it's more than my soup that has brought you here. You've come to pluck me from my tent and take me to yet another world."

"Not yet, but it seems we may have to evacuate again soon at least temporarily."

"Did you allow yourself to expect different?"

"I still believe that we can one day be free of the Wraith."

"You can save such stories for those whose bones aren't failing them."

"Charan, do you know why I can sense the Wraith coming?" Teyla asked her.

"You were born to it. There have been a few in every generation."

"I know, but has no-one ever wondered how that is possible?"

"Some believe it was a gift from the ancestors," she tells her. "Your father asked me not to tell you."

"My father ... is not here anymore."Charan hesitates for a moment, and then speaks.

"No other living Athosian knows of this for good reason."

"Please, tell me anyway," Teyla asked.

"My grandfather used to tell a story no-one had ever heard the like before or since about the few who once returned. There was a planet. As was expected, every so often the Wraith came, villagers were taken; but there, on this particular planet, on several occasions. The taken came back.

Once Teyla returned to Atlantis she went to Elizabeth's office to tell them what she found out. Teyla is telling Charan's tale to Elizabeth and John. "Some believed the ancestors had returned their loved ones to them – that they had been blessed with a gift that made them unwanted by the Wraith. Others even told tales of how the taken had somehow vanquished the Wraith. But soon the taken began to be feared."

"Why is that?" Dr. Weir asked.

"They spoke of hearing voices. Many began to behave strangely. Some became violent, even murderous."

"Well, it doesn't sound like the Ancients were responsible for that."

"No. The villagers turned on the taken. It was a massacre. All but a few were killed. The rest were ostracised, sent away. And after that, no others that were taken from that village ever returned again. But those few who survived they are the ones who Charan believes passed on the gift."

"And one of the taken that survived was what a relative of yours."

"Yes My lineage and I have the address to the planet where this happened. Charan says the village is long gone. All that is left are ruins but still, I wish to go there and learn what I can." Weir end decided to let Teyla and the others go to the planet. John, Teyla, Rodney and Aiden have travelled to the planet Charan spoke about. Lightning and thunder can be seen and heard overhead, although it's not raining. The teams are wandering around the ruined village with torches. "Sir, there's nothing here." Ford says to the major.

"I know," Major Sheppard replies.

"Well, it's dark. Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Give her a minute," he says. He looks at Teyla some distance away, who is investigating an old piece of pottery. "Kind off wish Colonel Horton and his team are here."

"Sir ..."

"Ford, I need her to put this behind her; get some sleep we all do, so whatever it takes."

"I meant what did you say about Colonel Horton?"

"I was just talking out loud." Rodney wanders up; looking at an energydetecting device and it is beeping. "Rodney?"

"I've got something here," Rodney replies. The team found a Wraith lab after Teyla disappeared and then made the entrance appear. They took a Wraith device back with them to Atlantis. Rodney allows Dr. Weir to read over the data since he has other stuff to do. Teyla is still talking with Dr. Kate Heightmeyer. Rodney and Zelenka are trying to find away to get the control chair working. They're using Carson to see if they can initialize it, he still afraid of the thing. All of a sudden Elizabeth walks in with a clipboard in her hands. She tells them that she needs Carson. "You were right."

"Lovely! About what?"

"Your theory of the Wraith evolving after the Ancients arrived in Pegasus galaxy." Carson smiles delighted that he was right. Rodney rolls his eyes and folds his arms in disgust.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Rodney says. Zelenka holds out his hand.

"Pay up," Zelenka tells him.

"How do you know?" Carson asked her.

"The Wraith language it's a derivative of Ancient," Elizabeth replies.

"Well, that doesn't categorically mean." McKay says.

"Rodney, please." She looks at Carson. "That's not why I need to see you. I've been able to translate the first part of the log from the Wraith data device." They leave the room leaving Rodney and Zelenka trying to find out whom else to use. Elizabeth and Carson called Teyla to one of the labs. They are still pouring through the data. Teyla says good morning to them, they're tired from staying up all night. "You have some Wraith DNA in your genetic make-up." Carson tells Teyla. She was shocked by the news and then alarm sounded. Carson and Elizabeth headed to the gateroom. "Who is it?" Doctor Weir asked one of the people in the gateroom.

"We're receiving Major Jason IDC," someone in the gateroom tells Elizabeth. We're also receiving a message."

"Put it through," she replies.

"Atlantis, this is Jason we need a medical team on standby in the Jumper bay we have injure," the message ended.

"Open it up," she says. The ancient iris lowers and a Puddlejumper enters. They return to Jumper bay. A medical team was standing by. Two men exit the Jumper carrying a third. Carson Beckett was in the Jumper bay with Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Rodney also came down to check make sure the Jumper wasn't damage. They recognized the man the two soldiers are carrying its Colonel Horton. They place him on one of the stretchers the medical team brought into Jumper bay. "How is he?"

"He has a very low pulse plus feeding marks on him along with stretches I want know more until I get him to the infirmary," Carson replies. They carry him to the infirmary. Jenny and Major Jason come out with three other men.

"Major Jason, what happen?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Well ma'am we had to land on the planet because we couldn't see anything from the air or read anything on the planet with the sensors." Major Jason replies.

"Why was that?" Elizabeth tells her.

"It was because of all the vast vegetation. They're also a Wraith Armada in orbit around the planet."

"How did Colonel Horton get injured?"

"Well he and I went off alone to see if we could locate the ZPMs. He ordered Major Jason and the rest of the team to stay put and wait for him."

"What happened while you'll were off alone?" Rodney asked.

"That's none of your business Rodney," she said to him.

"What happen?"

"Heath picks up something on the engeryscanner and we were heading in the right direction when we encounter a Wraith patrol. Heath opened fire on them and we ran towards some old ruins on a hill that was at least several yards away. Heath kept up some fire, but the Wraith ducked behind cover, by the time we reach the ruins more Wraiths arrived. We made it to the ruins. The Wraith attacked three times we held them back. Lucky he was carry one of your SAWs as well as his P90. He tried to reach Major Jason but communication wasn't working therefore he decided to run back to Major Jason and the rest of the team. We ran. I was struck by one of their stunners. I went down. Heath shot the Wraith following behind us until he ran out of ammo. Four Wraiths were still alive. He comes at them he emptied two clips in one Wraith killing him. He reloads his pistol a third time but by that time the three surviving Wraith were upon him. One of the Wraiths came at me and I killed him with my mind. There was only two Wraith left alive. Heath fired his entire clip in his pistol into the first Wraith on him killing him the second Wraith hits him several times. He fought the Wraith hand-to hand put the Wraith did manage to feed upon him before the Wraith's head just burst. Major Jason arrived and they helped me take Heath back to the Jumper. We cloak the Jumper as soon as we were in the air. Jason dialed the gate and we arrived back here," Jenny tells them. "Now could I go to the infirmary to set by his side?" Elizabeth tells her she could.

"What do you think of her major?"

"Well ma'am it would appear that she loves him," Major Jason replies. He and the rest of the team leave.

Meanwhile in the conference room Elizabeth and Carson are breaking the news to John, Rodney and Aiden. "You're saying Teyla's part-Wraith?" Major Sheppard asked.

"Yes," Carson replies.

"Which makes her about as different from us as _you_, because of the Ancient gene you possess," Weir says to John.

"How's Colonel Horton?" Sheppard asked.

"I found some interesting stuff doing the colonel's blood work after we got him to the infirmary."

"What did you find?" Weir asked.

"I found some Wraith DNA in his genetic makeup as well."

"What are you saying a Wraith did experiments on him ten thousand years ago?"

"I don't know we could ask Jenny," Carson suggested.

"Alright, I'll send someone to get her," Weir replies. Jenny entered the conference room a few minutes later.

"You sent for me Dr. Elizabeth Weir?" she asked.

"Yes Jenny we want you to tell us how much you know about Colonel Horton," Rodney asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"How does the colonel have Wraith DNA?" She paused. They looked at her for a few seconds.

"You know about his family history don't you?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, I know all of the ancients know of his linage and so do the Wraith." They looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I know this from my mother," she answers. "The reason I haven't told anyone is because I swore to my mother that I wouldn't say anything until the time was right. Even Heath doesn't know."

"His father was a Wraith Prince and his mother was an Ancient Princess," she replies.

"You mean that Heath is half Ancient and half Wraith," Weir says.

"Yes, his real parents married each other to try to end the war since they are pretty much the same. The child was an abomination on both sides however; the child will never have the feeding marks of the Wraith. He'll have all their strengths but none of their weakness."

"How did the Ancients find out about the baby's father?"

"Heath's mother and father married in secret and once the baby was born somehow they found out that he had some Wraith DNA in him," Jenny responds. "Maybe the same way you found out doctor."

"What I don't get is that he would heal very fast but he isn't why that is?" Carson asked.

"I'm not sure why he's not healing, it might take a while for him to heal I don't think his Wraith and Ancient powers haven't fully develop. They may activate when he's in danger or someone he cares about are endanger," Jenny replies. "I'm sure over time his powers would be fully developed and he will be more powerful than any Wraith or Ancient."

"That's a very good theory." Carson says. "You may be right about that."

"What I don't get is that if he was an abomination to both the Ancients and the Wraith why they didn't try to kill him when he was born?" Rodney asked.

"Heath was a very special baby. The Wraith wanted to kill him except for his father but of course the child was protected on Atlantis. The Atlantean properly might have wanted to use him as a weapon to destroy the Wraith, but Merenwen and her father wouldn't allow that."

"I thought her father didn't like the child?" Teyla says.

"Oh he didn't but he saw the potential the child had he was a miracle between Wraith and human/ancient. This was never done before; no one knows how Merenwen's Wraith husband never feed on her when they were together a lot of this is guessing. No one really knows why they got together and had a baby. I personal believe and so does my mother that Merenwen father actually love the child. He actually allows Janis to build another time machine so they could send the child to the present."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm only guessing is that some ancients wanted to kill the baby because of how strong the baby could become. When he was sent I'm sure they erase his memory and made him more human than anything else to protect him, but his powers will continue to grow," she tells them. "If there aren't any further questions. Excuse me I would like to remain by his side until he regains conscious and then I'll send for you." She leaves and the others continued to talk about Teyla.

"So you think this Wraith scientist was trying to make humans what? More tasty? McKay asked.

"The log seems to indicate that he was looking for a way to make the feeding process more efficient," Weir replies.

"But I thought you already said they had a number of genetic characteristics similar to humans."

"They do but they're still much closer to the bug creature that attacked Major Sheppard than to us," Carson replies.

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to mention that anymore." Major Sheppard says.

"Sorry," Carson replies.

"Also interesting is the fact that the Wraith language appears to be a derivative of Ancient, which seems to suggest that the Wraith evolved after the Ancients arrived in Pegasus." Weir says.

"My theory is that the Ancients unwittingly allowed humans to evolve on a planet with," he says. He looks apologetically at John. "Insect species on it. At some point the insects fed on humans and somehow incorporated our DNA into theirs. The Wraith are an evolution of that combination." Carson says.

"So what you're saying is the Ancients actually created the Wraith?" Ford says. Elizabeth is ready of the Wraith database. Rodney and Major Sheppard entered her office. Rodney tells her even with Major Sheppard the chair wouldn't work. Elizabeth tells them that she might be able to communicate with them telepathy and sense their presence. They go to the infirmary to see let Teyla to try to communicate with the Wraith and find out what they're up too. Teyla is lying on a bed. Carson is just finishing attaching monitor leads to Teyla's head and arms. Kate is sitting on the side of the bed. Kate tells Teyla to relax. Major Sheppard and Elizabeth look at Colonel Horton lying in one of the beds in the infirmary. Jenny was sleeping in the chair next to him.

"I wonder if the colonel could do it," Major Sheppard says to Elizabeth.

"We want know until he gets well," Elizabeth replies.

"OK, I want you to breathe, nice and deeply and try to relax," Kate Heightmeyer replies. Teyla takes a deep breath and releases it. "Doctor Beckett's gonna administer a mild sedative." Carson pulls the cap off a syringe with his teeth. "Now, if this works, we should still be able to communicate with each other." Carson injects Teyla in the arm as she looks at him anxiously. "Remember, we can wake you at any time using a very low-grade electrical current. It won't hurt at all. Just say "out" and we'll end it." Teyla nods her understanding. "Now, focus on this light as I speak." She holds up a penlight and shines it into Teyla's eyes. "You told me that the feeling that you get from the Wraith is a cold, dark feeling deep inside you. I want you to think about that. Look for it in your mind." She lowers the penlight. "Now close your eyes and listen to it." Teyla closes her eyes. "Don't resist. Go to that place where it lives." Carson looks at Teyla anxiously. Elizabeth and John, standing nearby, watch her closely. "What do you hear?" Teyla concentrates for a few moments, and then shakes her head. Teyla tells her she doesn't see anything. "You told me that your father was taken by the Wraith. Do you remember sensing it that day?" she tells her yes. "Think back to that feeling now listen. What do you hear?" Teyla's eyes roll under her closed eyelids.

"Noise. Voices. So many voices, whispering," she tells him.

"Listen closely. Listen for one," Kate tells him. Behind her closed eyes, Teyla has a misty vision of Wraith on board a ship.

"I can see!"

"Tell us what you see, Teyla."

"I am on a ship." She sees more Wraiths. "I am walking."

"There are other Wraith and they do not notice me." Her vision continues and she describes it. "I am in a room full of people being preserved so that they can be fed upon." In her mind, she walks towards a man trapped in Wraith webbing. She reaches out and slams her hand into his chest. He screams. "I am feeding!" The man continues to scream. "I am killing him!" Weir tells Beckett to stop it.  
As Teyla convulses on the bed, Carson administers the electrical current and Teyla sits up, gasping. She asked Dr. Weir to allow her to try again and she did. They tried it again. In Teyla's mind, Teyla is walking through the hive ship with other Wraith in front of her. In the Infirmary, Teyla is back on the bed with her eyes closed. She describes what she sees. "I am walking through the ship." She walks into a room where three Wraiths are working a console. "I am in some sort of control room." On the bed, she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. Kate looks at Carson, who raises his hands in an uncertain gesture, uncertain of what's happening. Teyla looks around the room, and then raises her head, glaring fiercely at Kate. Her voice is deep and savage. "You are all so pathetic." Kate gets off the bed nervously and backs away.

"Something tells me that's not Teyla talking," Sheppard says.

"Nothing can stop us," she says.

"Wake her up," Weir says. Carson administers another electrical current. Teyla convulses on the bed, her head arcing back, and then she brings her head back down and speaks in the same savage voice.

"You are all going to _die_." Carson increases the charge and pushes the button again. Teyla convulses again, then flops back down onto the bed, gasping. Everyone stares at her anxiously. After a couple of moments, Teyla looks around her, bewildered, and speaks in her normal voice.

"What happened?" she asked in her regular voice. The Alpha site was compromised and once Bates found out he accused Teyla again. A marine enters the control room.

"What do you want?" Dr. Weir asked the marine.

"Colonel Horton is awake, he wants to see all of you," the marine replies. They head to the infirmary.

Jenny is helping Colonel Horton drink some water when the others entered the infirmary. Carson was next to him. "How is he doc?" Elizabeth asked him.

"He'll make a full recovery," he tells them. Elizabeth comes up to him. "How long until the colonel is back on active duty?"

"He has several broken bones he's healing but not as fast the Wraith it may take a couple of weeks or even months before he recovers fully."

"How did he get broken bones?" Major Sheppard asked.

"He was thrown up against a tree during his hand-to-hand fighting with the Wraith. The Wraith also hit him with a big log on his harm and legs just before he started to feed."

"Why don't you heal him?"

"I tried but for some reason I can't," she answered.

"Do you think it has something to do with emotions or are the others keeping you from healing him?"

"It could be a number of possibilities," she answers.

"Jenny told me what happen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't fully know myself," he tells her.

"That's okay colonel, you just get better," she tells him. They leave. Teyla tried again and that's when they found out the reason why the Wraith are coming to Atlantis they want to use it to get to Earth but she attack the people in there with her Bakes had to stun her. Teyla comes up to the colonel after she recovered from her ordeal.

"I heard you have Wraith DNA in you just like me," Teyla says to Colonel Horton.

"Yes," Heath replies.

"I have you been sensing the Wraith too?"

"Yes," Heath replies.

"I'll let you get some sleep colonel. I have a feeling we're going to need you really soon."

"Take care of yourself Teyla," the colonel replies. Teyla leaves.


	11. Chapter 11: The Siege Part 1

**Stargate Atlantis  
The Siege Part 1  
**

The Wraith armada goes into hyperspace on its way towards Atlantis. In the ATLANTIS Conference room. Lots of scientists and marines are being briefed by Rodney Colonel Horton and Jenny are present as well, but Colonel Horton is in a wheelchair. "Not only has Teyla been able to ascertain that the Wraith are more interested in Earth than Atlantis, which is you know, terrifying, she realized that the hive ships will go right past the only surviving LaGrange point satellite."

"The last of what we assume were dozens of defense satellites destroyed during the Ancients' last stand with the Wraith," Zelenka says. McKay looking annoyed at being interrupted yet again by Zelenka.

" Yes, yes, yes the point is, we think we can use it to our advantage." McKay replies.

"I thought you said it was dead," Colonel Horton says.

"It _is_, but we think we've learned enough about how it works to bring it back."

"_If_ we are right about what is wrong with it," Zelenka says.

"Yes, of _course_ if we're right about what's wrong with it! But if we're right, and it's just out of power, the Wraith has simply been ignoring it."

"Our preliminary estimates indicate a single naqahdah generator would be enough to bring it back online."

"Why can't we use our generators to get the weapons systems of Atlantis working?" Major Sheppard and Ford asked.

"Those systems were designed to be powered by the Zero Point Module and the satellite isn't." McKay answered.

"You think it's powerful enough to take out a Wraith hive ship?" Major Sheppard asked.

"According to the Ancient database, it should be able to take out all three when fully charged. Keep in mind that the Ancient technology was far superior they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered," McKay tells them.

"Well, _we're_ vastly outnumbered!" Colonel Horton says.

"_And_ outgunned!" Bates says.

"No exactly we have the weapons I brought with me."

"Can they take out a Wraith Hive Ships?" McKay asked.

"No, but they will be effective against Darts," Colonel Horton answered.

"But _they_ don't see the satellite as threat," Zelenka tells them.

"In military parlance, surprise is an element on our side." McKay says.

"I agree I wish there were more satellites we could use to destroy even more Wraiths." There was a pause. "What do you need?"

"The satellite's fifteen hours away by Puddlejumper. I recommend that we put together a small crew say myself, Grodin and a pilot.

"I'll go." Colonel Horton says. Weir and the others look at him.

No, Miller can handle it. Colonel I need you to continue to recover." She looks at Major Sheppard who was fixing to say something, but Doctor Elizabeth Weir stopped him. "Major, I need you to keep searching for alternate Alpha sites, just in case this fails." He nods his head.

"The hive ships will be in range of the satellite in forty-nine hours. We're gonna need every last second of that time." Colonel Horton tells them before McKay could say it.

"Stop reading my mine."

"I'm not reading your mine," Colonel Horton replies. They all looked at the colonel. "I'm not reading his mine honestly."

"Colonel, I don't think you know what you can do with the powers you posses." Elizabeth looks around the room. "Questions?" Nobody has any. "OK, let's get on it." The meeting breaks up and people start to leave the room. "Well, Rodney, I don't mean to put any undue pressure, but at this moment, that satellite is the only thing standing between the Wraith and Atlantis. She walks away. John stands up and speaks to Rodney as he passes him by.

"No undue pressure," he tells him. A marine came in a helped Colonel Horton get down the stairs so he could go to his room to rest. Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford went to the infirmary to talk with Teyla Dr. Beckett gave her a clean bill of health and that she could be place back on active duty. Rodney and his team are preparing to leave and Zelenka wished Rodney good luck and they leave Atlantis meanwhile Bates Sheppard and Weir are try to find a new Alpha Site. Bates still doesn't like the idea that Teyla is still on the team.

Meanwhile in a LAB on Atlantis Zelenka is showing how city will be destroyed to Elizabeth. "This is a simulation I've put together. It shows how the city will be destroyed once we trigger the self destruct," Zelenka tells him. He activates a screen on the wall and he and Elizabeth turn to look at it. It shows Atlantis as large explosions go off in various parts of the city. The city then breaks into large pieces which sink down into the ocean.

"I'm _so_ glad you felt I needed to see this. I was just thinking all my nightmares needed to be more vivid!" Elizabeth replies. Colonel Horton answered. On the screen, the pieces of the city reach the ocean floor.

"It's not going to be enough."

"Its not?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Colonel, you're walking."

"Yes ma'am Jenny finished healing me so I can get back to work."

"Our self destruct plan. It's nowhere near effective enough."

"Now that seemed pretty effective to me," Weir says.

"Atlantis is more than just a city. It is an intergalactic spacecraft."

"Yes," we both say together.

"Yes, well, Teyla said the Wraith is not interested in destroying Atlantis. They're coming here to get to Earth. They can only do that by going through the Stargate."

"Which means stealing the city, which is why we have a self destruct in place," Elizabeth says.

"Yes, but if they are even the least bit resourceful which I must assume that they are they can easily reverse engineer their own intergalactic engine from the wreckage on the sea bottom," Zelenka says.

"So we need a bigger bang, break it into smaller pieces?"

"Ma'am we might need a computer virus to destroy the ancient database."

"That could help work colonel," Zelenka says. At that moment she's interrupted by Sergeant Bates reporting in by radio.

"Doctor Weir!" Bates says. Elizabeth activates her radio.

"Yes?" She says.

"We have an unscheduled off world activation. Major Sheppard is coming in hot!" Elizabeth runs out of the lab. Zelenka follows her.

As alarms sound in the gateroom, marines run into the Gateroom and take up position, aiming their weapons at the Gate. Elizabeth and Zelenka run in.

"What's going on?" Colonel Horton asked.

"They ran into some sort of resistance. I'm thinking' Wraith." Bates says.

"Wraith! I thought you said this planet was uninhabited?" Weir asked.

"It was!" John, Aiden and Teyla run backwards out of the Gate. John is firing into the wormhole and continues to do so until the Gate shuts down. Bates runs over to join them along with Colonel Horton. "I _told_ you she was a liability, sir! Now I'm not gonna let your personal feelings endanger this facility any longer!"

"That's wrong Bates and you know it."

"Look, I'm not accusing you of doing it intentionally, but the Wraith _must_ be getting information from you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? We ran into an uh."  
He turns to Aiden. 'What the hell _was_ that?"

"Looked an awful lot like a T-Rex, sir," Ford answered.

"Yeah, a T-Rex! It wasn't even a Wraith! So why don't you _check_ those accusations?"

"I take it you don't recommend the planet as an Alpha site, Major?"

"Wouldn't be my first choice. If McKay doesn't get the satellite online, we're screwed."

"Ma'am, I might know another place we could go."

"Very well colonels take a team Colonel Horton takes a team to the planet that is unhabited. The planet the colonel and his team found that the planet had water plenty of food and even plenty of trees and caves. Colonel Horton and his team returned to Atlantis with the good news that they found an Alpha site. Doctor Elizabeth Weir tells them that they found a Wraith Spy on Atlantis.

A few minutes before Colonel Horton returned from his off world mission. John opens his eyes, unable to move as the Wraith approaches him. It takes out a small knife from its belt and goes down on one knee beside John, who is helpless to resist as the Wraith tugs his jacket open. "Nothing will keep us from our new feeding ground," the Wraith says to Major Sheppard. It pulls back its hand to plunge the knife into John but it is hit by a Wraith stunner blast from behind. It collapses to the floor. John sees Aiden and Teyla coming out of the room that the Wraith had been hidden in. They walk over to John, looking at the Wraith to make sure that it is unconscious.

"You were on vox, sir. We heard the whole thing and double-timed it." Teyla bends down to John, who still can't move or speak.

"We got it, Major. You're gonna be OK."

Meanwhile at the satellite The Puddlejumper has returned to the docking port and connects to it. Inside, Rodney is still in his spacesuit but has taken off the helmet. He tries to open the rear hatch but it won't open.

"Peter. We're having trouble docking with the satellite. Is there something you can do from your side?"Inside the satellite, something beeps.

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear what?" McKay says.

"When we re-routed power from the buffer to the weapon, it looks like we inadvertently routed power away from the docking station and the airlock. _That's_ going to be a problem."

"Alright, well, we'll do it manually like we did the first time." McKay says.

"You had a spacesuit the first time I don't. The airlock isn't pressurized."

"Then we'll. Look, I'll go back and reroute the power." He grabs his helmet.

"There isn't time for that. The Wraith ships are too close," Grodom says over the radio.

"Yeah, well I know what I'm doing now."

"Rodney. Leave me."

"Well, we're not doing that."

"Look, get to a safe distance and then come get me once the satellite has taken care of the Wraith ships."

"It's the only option and you know it. Besides, this way I can power down the satellite until they're well within range. Then there'll be no way for the Wraith to realize we brought it back online."

"Alright. We'll cloak, and come back for you after it's done," McKay says.

"After it's done, then. The Wraith armada comes out of hyperspace and flies towards the satellite. The Puddlejumper, cloaked, has moved a safe distance away from the satellite. Rodney, now out of his spacesuit, watches the armada approaching. He speaks into the comms."

"If you've not already powered up, now would be a good time."  
Inside the satellite, all is in darkness but the lights now come on as Peter activates the controls.

"Powering up," Grodin says. He climbs down a ladder to another part of the room and checks a laptop. "We should be weapons hot in sixty seconds." On the Jumper, Rodney activates another set of comms.

"Doctor Weir, its McKay. Satellite is armed and ready. It should fire within the next minute or so. Keep your fingers crossed." In the Control Room of Atlantis, Elizabeth, Zelenka and various scientists and technicians are listening to Rodney's report.

"Fingers crossed. Good luck. Peter goes over to a screen and activates some controls."

"Switching over from manual to automatic firing mode," Grodin says. The satellite can be heard powering up. "Stand by."

"Standing by," Rodney says. In Atlantis' Control Room, the crew waits anxiously for news. On the Jumper, Rodney and Miller gaze out of the window, waiting. The satellite's weapon activates and a beam shoots out, carving its way through one of the Wraith hive ships and cutting it in half. The ship explodes.

"We have a kill!" McKay says over the radio. In Atlantis' Control Room, the crew cheers and applauds. A couple of the technicians hug each other. Elizabeth smiles in delight.

"We copy that, Rodney," Elizabeth says over the radio.

"One down, two to go!" The remaining Wraith ships head for the satellite. In the Jumper, Rodney looks out the window anxiously.

"C'mon, hit 'em again! Inside the satellite, alarms are sounding and panels are shorting out everywhere.

"We have a problem."

"What? What problem?"

"It looks like the circuit we re-routed has overloaded. The weapon can't fire again. I'm trying to find another pathway."

"We're heading back in to pick you up."

"Stay exactly where you are!" Grodin says.

"Look, we're cloaked they won't see us," McKay says.

"There's no time! Just get the hell out of here!" He looks up from the device he was working on as the alarms continue and sparks fly everywhere. "I'm sorry." Grodin says.

"Get us back to that satellite," McKay says to Miller. Miller starts to comply but at that moment the two hive ships fire a barrage of weapons at the satellite. The satellite starts to break up, then explodes. Miller and Rodney stare in disbelief.

"Atlantis, this is McKay. We have lost the satellite."

"Did you manage to take out any more ships?"

"Negative. Two of the hive ships are intact." He gazes out of the window, his face grief-stricken. "Elizabeth Peter Grodin was aboard the satellite. In Atlantis, Zelenka closes his eyes and sinks his head into his hand.

"Understood, what's the status of the other two?"

"They're not coming any closer. Looks like they're rethinking their plans. At the very least, he's bought us some time."

"You can't do any more out there, Rodney. Return to Atlantis."

"On our way," He sinks back in his chair, still stunned by what has happened. In Atlantis' Control Room, Elizabeth turns to one of the technicians

"Put me on city-wide." The technician does so and a beeping noise goes out on the tannoy. When Elizabeth speaks, her voice is heard all over the city. "May I have your attention, please? This is Doctor Weir. Our plan to stop the Wraith armada has failed. They _will_ make it to Atlantis. Therefore we must begin our evacuation plans. In the Brig, John and the others listen to Elizabeth's broadcast. John is still aiming his pistol at the Wraith. "I wish I could tell you all that this is a fight that we will win, but I can't do that. The Wraith snarls in delight. "I wish I could tell you that we will find a safe harbor when we leave here. I can't promise you that either. I _can_ tell you this: up to now, you all have accomplished extraordinary things, and I believe that even in the face of an uncertain future, as long as we stay together we have a chance to continue to do so. Now, we all have our evacuation duties, so thank you and I'll see you on the other side." She turns to the technician and nods, and he disconnects the tannoy. Elizabeth turns to Zelenka. "Doctor Zelenka put the virus programmed on standby." Zelenka types on his laptop, which starts to beep. The screen flashes the message "Virus program – standby".

Colonel Horton comes down to the brig. "Has he said anything important?"

"No sir," he replies.

"Therefore I shot him to get the information. The Wraith looks up at the colonel if the Wraith knew who he was he wasn't saying anything. The Wraith is propped up on one elbow as John glares down at it.

"I will tell you this: no matter where you flee, we will find you just as surely as we will find Earth. And when we do, we will feast," Wraith says to him. John shoots it three more times. It falls back and dies.

"Nice job major." The colonel tells him.

"Sir, we didn't get anything from him," Major Sheppard answered.

"Don't worry Sheppard; I've got something from him."

"How," he stops. "Oh yeah that's right," remembering that the colonel is part Ancient and Wraith.


	12. Chapter 12: The Siege Part 2

**Stargate Atlantis**

**The Siege Part 2  
**

The Wraith ships are still flying through space toward Atlantis as fast as they could. Meanwhile in the Atlantis control room. The Wraith ships' route is displayed on a screen. McKay descends the stairs from the jumper bay. Elizabeth Weir, Colonel Heath Horton, and Major John Sheppard enter at the same time. "Welcome back, Rodney." Colonel Horton.

"Thank you colonel." Rodney says. "Where are we?"

"Our scanners show the hive ships have started moving again, although their pace has slowed considerably," Colonel Horton says. "Obviously you gave them something to think about."

"If they get here in two hours or two days, doesn't change the fact that we're out of options. We can't hope to fight them. So unless either of you have any more ideas." Elizabeth asked.

"No ma'am but I still don't like the idea of losing Atlantis since I brought those heavy weapons with us."

"I must remind you colonel that your weapons wouldn't do anything against their ships except for the Darts they send out."

"Colonel did you packed them all up," Elizabeth asked.

"No ma'am but the majority of them has been sent to the Alpha Site." Ford enters the control room.

"The last group is assembled and ready for evact along with three of the heavy weaponry." Ford tells them. Elizabeth nods.

"All right then. Let's get this done," she says. Colonel Horton and Doctor Weir approach two different laptops. They enter the codes required to set the self-destruct mechanism. They have ten minutes. The alarm sounds.

"Self-destruct is armed. Prepare to load the virus into the Ancient mainframe. Rodney, dial the alpha site." He goes over to the dialing device and he begins to dial, but before he completes the address, the gate activates.

"We've got an incoming wormhole," Rodney tells them. He checks a computer. The wormhole establishes. "Receiving IDC."

"Who is it?" Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard asked at the sametime.

"Stargate Command," Rodney says in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Positive!"

"Lower the shield," Weir replies. Rodney lowers the shield, and they run to the gate room. Marines are stepping through the gate, along with large crates. Lieutenant Aidan Ford salutes the man who approaches. One of the newcomers comes towards Weir.

"Doctor Weir," says one of the newcomers with the rank of colonel on his collar.

"Yes," she answered.

"Colonel Dillon Everett United States Marine Corps."

"You should know that we," she starts to say.

"General O'Neill sends his compliments on a job well done under extraordinary circumstances." He salutes her. "You are relieved."

"Sir, we're about to evacuate," Major Sheppard says to him.

"Without a fight?" he asked. Major Sheppard hesitates a second before answering. Major Sheppard tells him yes sir, and Weir says on her order.

"That evacuation order is rescinded. I assume you've armed the self-destruct device?"

"Yes, we have, but as Doctor Weir was trying to tell you," Colonel Horton says.

"I am going to need you to disarm it immediately."

"Hold on a second, Colonel. I don't think you fully grasp our situation here."

"You have three Wraith hive ships bearing down on your position and precious little to defend yourselves with. That about sum it up?"

"You got our message," McKay says thrilled.

"We got your message."

"It's down to two hive ships. We managed to destroy one."

"Good for you! That should make my job a little easier," he replies.

"What exactly is your job, colonel?" Colonel Horton asked.

"I should think that would be obvious to you by now, colonel. We are going to defend Atlantis at all costs." Colonel Evertt hands Doctor Elizabeth Weir a piece of paper and tells her that it was sign by General O'Neil. She takes it, clearly unhappy.

"Colonel, it's not that we don't appreciate the thought. But if you had read the report on the armada that's headed this way, you'd know that there's not much we can do about it." Major Sheppard says.

"Oh, I've read your report cover to cover, Major," he replies.

"They must have found a Zed-PM. That's the only way they could have dialed in from Earth," Colonel Horton says before McKay could.

"Hey I was going to say that," McKay says.

"Sorry Rodney but I beat you to the punch."

"It was discovered in Egypt by a team of archaeologists. Damn thing's been under our noses the whole time."

"Fantastic! Wa- Wait a minute. How can you possibly bring the Zed-PM back here? I mean, you need it to maintain the wormhole."

"As we speak, it is being transported up to the Daedalus, our new battle cruiser."

"Oh, the sister ship to the Prometheus. I didn't even know it was finished yet."

"With a ZPM boosting her engine, she should be here inside of four days. That is how long we have to hold this base. Major Sheppard, dial Pegasus alpha site, recalls all military personnel; as well, any civilians who'd like to return and help take part in damage control are welcome to do so." He heads up the stairs and Major Sheppard follows. "And when you're done with that, please join me in my offices and conference room. We'll discuss our tactical position. Oh Colonel I would like you present as well."

"Yes colonel," Colonel Horton answered.

"Colonel Everett! Fine, you're in charge. But I should be at that briefing," Doctor Weir says to him.

"When it comes down to any other aspect of Atlantis, I will be happy to include you. We're talking about our tactical position." The self-destruct alarm is still going. "Somebody wants to please turn off that self-destruct!

In the Conference room of Atlantis Colonel Dillon Evert is pointing to a schematic of the city. "This schematic is based on the information we got in your message. Can I assume it's accurate?" He asked Colonel Horton.

"Yes, sir," Colonel Horton answered.

"Captain, deploy plan Alpha Two."

"Yes, sir. Sergeant, Alpha Two," the captain replies.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, Colonel, deploy what exactly?" Ford asked.

"We brought along a few rail guns. They were originally slated for Prometheus to replace their current close-in armament for their next refit. They will deliver an impact velocity of mach-five at fifty miles; a standard magazine will hold ten thousand rounds," Colonel Evertt tells Lieutenant Ford and Colonel Horton.

"Whoa!" Colonel Horton and Lieutenant Ford say. Major Sheppard and Doctor Weir entered the conference room.

"Self-destruct has been aborted," he tells Colonel Evertt.

: Thank you. Did you contact the alpha site?" John looks uncomfortably at Elizabeth.

"I asked Major Sheppard to wait until I had a chance to talk with you."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, sir."

"Major, dial the alpha site," he says again.

"Colonel, you've been here all of five minutes. Now, I have been responsible for the lives of the people on this base, both military and civilian, for the past several months. I'm not about to put those lives in jeopardy until I at least know how you intend to defend this city."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Doctor, and I don't need your cooperation."

"But you could probably use ours." Colonel Horton says. "Sir. So with all due respect, please answer Doctor Weir's question." Evertt just looked at Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard for a second. "I understand you need to establish a clear chain of command. But if you cut Doctor Weir out of the loop, you'll only alienate the people whose trust and respect she's earned, which is everyone on the base pauses including me and Sheppard." Evertt nods his head. They took their seats. The doors close. Rodney and several other scientists are talking and they see marines unloading crates. Back in the conference room Colonel Evertt is giving them the plan.

"Six naquadah-enhanced nuclear warheads, twelve hundred megatons apiece. They emit almost zero EM and are otherwise invisible to radar. Once deployed, they will detonate by proximity fuse."

"Space mines?" Ford asked.

"That's right. We use jumpers in stealth mode to place them in a pattern between the armada and Atlantis. Major, we were hoping you could help us with that," a marine tells them.

"Yes, but I recommend keeping a couple in reserve.

"Negative. We're only going to get one shot at this," Evertt replies.

"Sir, Sheppard is right we should keep some in reeve the Wraith are quite resourceful," Colonel Horton says.

"No, four of my men are pilots. Beckett is giving them the gene innoculation right now. Assuming it takes, you will familiarize them with the jumpers, and they will become our fighter screen."

"You probably want me and Sheppard to assist you in being used as fighter screen."

"Sheppard, I have another job for you. I understand that this base is equipped with a chair weapons platform like the one we found in Antarctica, and Colonel I want you to make sure all those weapons you brought with you are replaced where you had them and I want you to man one of the railguns yourself."

"Yes, but we have no way of powering it." Weir says.

"We do now. We brought a Mark II naquadah generator."

"We found a way to increase the power output by six hundred percent. It won't last nearly as long, but should be able to power the chair for as long as we need it to," another marine says.

"We know this is a long shot, but like I said, all we have to do is hold out until the Daedalus gets here. Then we can use the ZPM to power the city shield. Any questions?" no one answered. "All right then. Now that Doctor Weir has been informed of our plans, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd execute my order and contact the alpha site."

"Yes sir," Major Sheppard replies. He gets up to leave.

"And Major, this is the last time I give you an order twice," he tells the major. The major nods his head.

They began by setting up the rail guns and other defensive weapons. Sheppard is busy familiarizing new pilots with the Jumpers. Once railguns are sat up they began arming rail guns and turning them on. Every heavy weapon that Colonel Horton brought with them from Earth are all sat up. McKay and Zelenka are working on getting Power to the chair with the new generator. The pilots are setting the bombs in space, other marines and few Army soldiers are arming scientists and all the others. Evertt talked with Teyla and tells her to stay out of their way. Rodney and Zelenka had to us Carson to get the chair operational since Colonel Horton and Sheppard are too busy and then when he noticed something he had Zelenka get Carson out of the chair and Rodney heads to the control room. He enters the control room.

"Elizabeth! Excuse me. I've hooked up the generator, and the chair platform is operational."

"That's good news." Evertt says.

"Not so much.

"Why? What's wrong?

"We're down to just a few dozen drones," McKay answers.

"You're just finding this out now?

"Look, there was no way of determining that until the chair was initialized, and that was only possible once the Mark II was tied in."

"The chair in Antarctica controlled thousands of the damn things."

"Yes, I know. They were probably used the first time the Wraith attacked the Ancients."

"Even a few dozen it'll help us keep them at bay for a while." An alarm sounds. "What is it?"

"We have incoming. I don't know where they came from; they just appeared all of the sudden." A technician says. Colonel Horton runs in.

"What's going on?"

"We just detected a wave of - objects approaching the planet." Weir says.

"How many are there?"

"Hundred plus," a technician says. Sheppard arrived just as the technician says a hundred plus.

"How come they weren't detected by the long-range sensors?

"Because they're rocks. Asteroids. The Wraith must have harvested them from the system's asteroid belt and accelerated them towards us from a safe distance. The mainframe's taken this long to determine that they were a threat."

"Can they do much damage?"

"Oh yeah. Even if most of them burn up in the atmosphere, but that's not why they're doing it."

"They're headed toward the mines." Evertt says.

"Well, can they be deactivated?" Major Sheppard asked.

"No," Evertt responds. They all watch on a screen as dozens of red dots, representing the asteroids, head toward the six blue dots representing the mines. The mines are quickly detonated.

"Well. That's that. Your mines make one hell of a bang, Colonel; I'm sure the Wraith's ears are ringing," McKay says.

"What's the status of the hive ships?" Colonel Horton asked.

"There's no way of knowing. The mine detonation must have overloaded the sensors."

"How long until they're back up?"

"There's a lot of residual radiation," Colonel Horton says looking at the computer over the technician's shoulder.

"It'll keep us blind for hours."

"Yeah, well, they're still out there. We just lost our primary line of defense." Sheppard says.

"Sir, why don't we send up a Jumper to give us warning if the Hive ships show up." Colonel Horton suggested to Colonel Evertt.

"No," he responds. Later Major Sheppard is explaining to Colonel Evertt what happened with the ancients in the hologram room and then they start to discuss what Major Sheppard did with Colonel Summer. An alarm sounds. Both men go for their radios. They both say control room at once.

"This is Colonel Everett. Report."

"Sir, we've just detected a wave of darts, inbound," a marine says.

"I'm on my way. Get to the chair. We'll finish this later." They head their separate ways. He enters the control room. "What's happening?"

"Multiple signals, sir. Closing fast. Doctor McKay must have been right about the nukes damaging the sensors. We couldn't see them until they were right on top of us," a technician tells him.

"Are my gunners in position?"

"Yes sir," the technician replies.

"How about our damage control parties are they in position?"

"They're all in position," Weir tells him.

"All right. Darken the city. The control room goes dark. And all throughout Atlantis the lights dim. Marines are gearing up at the rail guns and other weapons.

"Remember, short, steady bursts!" A marine says. Colonel Horton is on one of the railguns. Marines line up. A Dart is heard. "Here they come!" Missiles fire from all over the city at the incoming Wraith. Darts begin to crash into the city. Shots are fired all over. Colonel Horton tracks the incoming Darts and open fire. He destroyed several immediately. Four Wraith Darts headed straight for him. The only SAM turret that is protecting Colonel Horton. The SAM turret managed to destroy two of them. A US Army soldier on the colonel's off world team managed to destroy another Dart and the colonel destroyed the last Dart heading for his position. Sheppard runs into the chair room and tells Rodney to fire it up. Rodney tells him that it'll take a minute. Rodney keeps working on getting the chair online while the fighting is raging. On the balcony the marines are firing at the Darts flying overhead.

"Colonel, its Ratner!"

"Go ahead," Colonel Evertt replies.

"Looks like some of them are starting to make kamikaze runs!"

"They're doing it near me too sir," Colonel Horton says on his own mike. Three of the soldiers helping Colonel Horton have already been taken out by the Wraith Darts lasers or whatever they're firing. Explosions are happening all over the city and in the control room they lost primary systems. Weir and Evertt come out onto the balcony. Dozens of darts and bursts light the sky. A Dart explodes nearby. On Another balcony an entire gun crew is swept up in a Dart's transporter beam and on another balcony several soldiers are shot by the Darts primary gun.

"One of our gun positions is dark. Ferrell, why aren't you firing?" No response came. "Ferrell, report!" No response still came. Lieutenant Aidan Ford is in the corridor.

"Colonel, this is Lieutenant Ford. I'm near Ferrell's position. I'm on it." Finally Rodney got the chair online. John activates the chair immediately. A hatch opens, and drones fly from it. A few Darts explode from getting it by them. Colonel Horton keeps up the fire as Darts try to come to capture him. Ford runs up to the unmanned rail gun and takes a seat, commencing firing. More Darts are flying at the city. Marines are firing back. A Dart flies at the tower. Evertt covers Weir as it explodes overhead. John is using the drones to destroy another Dart. The first wave has been beaten back. Evertt and Weir look down to see the city in flames from the balcony they're on and Horton does the same from where he's at. Finally morning arrived with sunlight shinning. Smoke still rises from parts of the city. The command leaders are all in the control room and McKay is talking to them.

"Power's out in sections of the city, the long-range scanners and the internal sensors are down, but we're working on it."

"I want to know the status of those hive ships ASAP," Evertt says to him.

"They're coming! That's their status! Tomorrow, the day after, the day after that, eventually they'll get here! Whether we're here to greet them or not is another matter." Weir gives him a look. "Look, the chair is out of drones. How do you expect to handle the next wave?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Now, he's open to suggestions," Horton says.

"What do you mean by that colonel?"

"I gave you suggestions about having Jumpers in the air to warn of an attack and to have some of those mine in reserve but you choose to ignore them."

"Yes colonel I know, but I'm taking suggestions now."

"We target the hive ships," Sheppard says.

"With what?" Colonel Horton already knew what Major Sheppard has in mind because he was thinking the exact same thing.

"We fly the puddle jumper in stealth mode right down their throats," Colonel Horton suggested.

"Are you volunteering for a suicide mission?"

"Well, it won't be a suicide mission if McKay and Zelenka can figure out a way to remote control the jumpers."

"Can you do it?" they started to discuss stuff about using the chair.

"Possibly," McKay answered.

"I'll take it," he says. "How much damage can one puddle jumper do?"

"I've got an idea about that too." He looks at Weir. "I think I know where we can get another nuke."

"Major, I don't know how sympathetic the Genii will be to our situation," She says. She looks at Colonel Horton he nods his head in agreement with the major's plan.

"They want to test their weapon? Now's their chance." Teyla comes in but a marine stop her. Several Army soldiers are present telling the marines she's no threat and to let her pass.

"I need to talk to Doctor Weir!" She yells.

"Teyla? What's the matter?" Weir asked.

"The Wraith. They are in Atlantis." She responds. Marines and Army soldiers that are part of Horton's team are gearing up to hunt down the Wraith that are in Atlantis. Evertt turns to Colonel Horton.

"Have you sense them too?"

"How do you know about my abilities colonel?"

"I've read the new reports, you being part Ancient and Wraith."

"Don't worry I'm not a traitor sir," he answered.

"I know you're not colonel, I'm just asking a question."

"Yes sir," he answered.

"How did they get into the city anyway?"

"The Wraith piloting the kamikaze ships beamed into the city right before they hit," Colonel Horton says.

"How do you know that?"

"It's a guess sir," Colonel Horton lies because he's reading one of their mines right now without them knowing he entered their mind.

"So they're trying to take the city intact. How many are we talking about?"

"How many Darts crashed?" Major Sheppard asked.

"Between twenty and thirty and internal sensors are still down."

"Well, we have this," Colonel Horton says. He pulls a handheld scanner from his vest. "It can't differentiate between Wraith and human, but if we confine all base personnel to the designated areas, then the blips that show up out of bounds will be the likely targets."

"Let me see that." Colonel Horton hands it over.

"Won't do you any good. You need the gene," Major Sheppard says. Evertt holds it up. It's still working.

"I got the gene therapy too," he answered. Behind them, Athosians are gathering and Teyla approaches.

"We wish to help. This is quite a large city, Colonel. You need as many people searching as possible," she says to him. Sheppard and Horton tired to convince him to let Teyla and her people to help in the end he agreed. Elizabeth goes to the Genii home world to ask for some nukes. She is taking prisoner. So far Colonel Horton and a small number of his off world team have engaged about five Wraiths. A small skirmish erupted, but in the end the Wraith were all killed and four of Colonel Horton's men were stun. He contacts a medical team to come and get them. He left two men to watch them. Meanwhile in a corridor Ford walks alone and is struck by a Wraith. John comes out from his hiding place and kills the Wraith. He checks the scanner to make sure it's dead. McKay and Zelenka are still busy working on using the chair to power the Jumpers. In another corridor Evertt's team is still searching. Shots are being fired elsewhere, and power goes out. They follow the shots and find a dead man in another room along with three Wraiths. One of the naquadah generators is sparking, having been ripped open and broken.

"This is Everett. The Wraith just took out one of our generators."

"Evertt, Horton, six Wraith attacked a generator we were near we killed them all."

"Good work colonel," Evertt says.

"What's the nearest generator station?"

"Number three. Teyla's group is closer," Ford replies. Teyla group his running to the generator room. Weir convinces the Genii to let them use their nuclear bomb and Rodney and Zelenka got the Jumpers working. She returns with the bombs. Teyla with the others help including Colonel Horton and his men killed the remaing Wraith at Generator room number 3. Rodney and Zelenka are busy trying to get the bombs working right and they had to ask Beckett to give them something to keep them awake. Meanwhile the wounded are being evacuated through the gate. "I'm sorry you lost some of your people," Evertt tells Teyla.

"Many have died, Colonel." Teyla responds.

"This is Jumper Four. We have a visual on the hive ships," a pilot in Jumper four says over the radio.

"This is Everett. Jumper Four has just informed us the Wraith hive ships are approaching the planet. Defense team, to your positions," Evertt says over the intercom.

"This is Weir. Now I know how tired you all are, and how much we have asked of you these past few days," she says over the intercom. Everybody is doing something. "Hopefully the Daedalus will arrive soon, but until that happens our fate is in our own hands. If during the course of this battle our mission fails." She paused for a second. "I will give the order to evacuate. Now we all hope it won't come to that. But if it does, don't hesitate. That is all." Marines and Ford arrived and they began transporting the bombs to the Jumper bay while McKay heads for the chair room. Teyla, Colonel Horton, and many others are patrolling the corridors once the Wraith starts to attack. Sheppard heads to the chair, but it wouldn't work. Marines and the other defenders are at the ready. The hive ships approach the planet. An alarm sounds as the sensors pick up the hive ships. Elizabeth hits the intercom button. "They're sending in another wave! Major, we need to go!" Darts appear and begin buzzing the city. Marines and the other defenders fired on the Darts. The kamikaze runs begin. Colonel Horton and his team ran into a squad of Wraith foot soldiers, the colonel and his men immediately opened fire the Wraith didn't stand a chance. Major Sheppard heads to the jumper bay to do that suicides mission that Evertt said would be a suicide mission. Colonel Horton ran into two more Wraith squads, but by the time they finished with them his men were all stun. He had to confront another Wraith squad alone. He kills two immediately with his P90, but a Wraith knocks his submachine gun from his hands. He kills the Wraith with his mind, but another Wraith that was just wounded knocks him on the ground and was fixing to feed upon him when he's shot in the back. Heath sees Jenny standing there.

"Thanks," he tells her.

"You're welcome," she answered. The battle is still raging. In a walkway A Wraith drops down behind Evertt and knocks out the Marine with him. He knocks Evertt's P90 aside so he draws his sidearm and fires it ten times, running out of bullets after the eighth. The Wraith is unfazed and continued to advance towards him. Darts are still flying over the city many are being shot down, but there are lots of them.

'Doctor Weir, Major Sheppard is taking the jumper up." Zelenka says over the radio.

"I'm aware of that, Doctor Zelenka. Start prepping Jumper Two," she replies. She hears gunfire over the radio.

"Teyla, I'm hearing gunfire. What's your status?" there wasn't any answer. "Teyla, do you hear me?" there are bodies of Athosians who were with her, and shells scared about. Beckett is hurrying people toward the active gate. He runs up the stairs and into the control room.

"We can't stay here, Elizabeth," Beckett tells her.

"He's right; they're beaming in all over the place."

"We're not going anywhere. Not yet," she says. On another walkway Ford's group is running.

"Come on, keep up! Over there!" A marine says. They are suddenly cornered by a group of Wraith beaming down in front of them and one coming up behind. They are outnumbered and outgunned, but they hold their position. Sheppard drives the Jumper towards the one of the Hive Ships. Colonel Horton and Jenny gathered a few strugglers of Army soldiers together along with Sergeant Garrett Howzer and his team of marines. They are trying their best to kill as many Wraith as they can that are beaming into the city.


	13. Chapter 13: The Siege Part 3

Stargate Atlantis Season Two

The Siege Part 3

Disclaimer: SGA is not mine neither are the main characters in the Stargate Saga but I do own Colonel Devon Horton and his team along with Jenny. I don't own the seasons these are the ones that I like with my characters added into them.

Lieutenant Aiden Ford and his team are facing off against two teams of Wraith and their guards who have beamed down in front of and behind the team. The marines aim their weapons at the Wraith. "Defense!" Lieutenant Aiden Ford yells. The marines open fire. Some of the Wraith goes down, while others rush in and go hand-to-hand with the marines, most of who are soon shot or tossed around and thrown to the ground. One of the Wraith guards grabs Aiden by the throat and pushes him up against the balcony. Lying on the ground badly wounded, one of the marines, realizing that all is lost, takes the pin out of a grenade. The Wraith guard, still holding Aiden by the throat, raises its other hand and slams it into Aiden's chest. Aiden screams as the Wraith begins to suck his life away. The marine passes out or dies and the grenade rolls from his hand. A few seconds later, the grenade explodes. The shockwave throws Aiden and the Wraith over the balcony and they plunge into the ocean below. Meanwhile Colonel Devon Horton, Jenny and his team engaged several Wraith foot soldiers as they tried to take out one of the power generators. The Wraith didn't stand a chance. While Colonel Horton and some of his men are fighting the Wraith, Major Sheppard and the Jumper he's piloting is approaching the rear of one of the hive ships. John's face is unreadable, but he knows there is nothing else he can do. As he almost reaches the ship, an unfamiliar male voice comes over the comms. "Major Sheppard, decloak your Jumper immediately."

"What? Who the hell is this?" Major John Sheppard replies.

"Authentication Alpha Charlie One. Decloak _now_," the voice replies. John complies. The Jumper becomes visible just as it flies inside the ship. In the Atlantis control room McKay is counting down until the Wraith Hive ship explodes.

"Detonation in five, four, three, and two ..." he says. He walks towards the screen showing the Wraith fleet. Carson is still standing there watching the screen as well. The Wraith Darts are still swarming around the city some are even being shot down. Above the city, the sky turns a brilliant white. In the Control Room, the screen also shows a huge explosion at one of the hive ships. Carson closes his eyes in grief. A technician tells them that the target was neutralized.  
An alarm bleeps..

"Doctor Weir, I'm picking up another ship," Chuck says.

"IS it another hive ship? Weir asked.

"Negative. I'm reading I.F.F."

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard," John says over the comms.

"John?"

"What other Sheppard's do you know?"

"No, no, that can't be. We saw the hive ship go up," McKay says. The same voice that spoke to John on the Jumper speaks over comms.

"I assure you, Doctor McKay, that Major Sheppard is alive and well."

"Who is this?" Weir asked.

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. We are ready to assist you." Rodney and Carson gave a sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank you!" McKay says. He sinks down onto a chair.

"We are very glad to hear it, Colonel," Weir says. She bends down to a laptop and types in her code to disengage the self-destruct. "And I assume we have you to thank for saving Major Sheppard."

"We were monitoring your transmissions as soon as we came out of hyperspace. We couldn't beam him in until he decloaked his Jumper."

"Didn't take much convincing," John says.

"Doctor McKay?" A few seconds since he sat down, Rodney has almost fallen asleep from exhaustion but now he jerks to his feet, blinking himself awake again.

"Present, yes," he says.

"I trust you'll know what to do with this?" Rodney looks confused. A moment later, a bright light appears in the Control Room. When the light fades, two marines are standing there. One of them is holding a large metal box. One marine tells him it's the ZPM. Rodney stares in delight, then runs over to take the box from the marine and puts it on the floor to open it. Carson stares in amazement at the marines.

"How did they do that?" Beckett asked.

"Well, the Daedalus is loaded with Asgard technology. The beaming technology's the first part of it. They've got things like ..." Rodney was explaining until Sheppard interrupted.

"Rodney. What say we get the shields back up?"

"We still have Wraith all over the city." Weir tells them.

"After we deal with this other hive ship, we'll assist you as soon as we can. Caldwell out," he says. The Daedalus headed towards the Wraith ships they sent Darts to attack them. The Daedalus armed their Railguns and whole bunches of Darts are destroyed. As Darts continue to swoop around the city, Colonel Everett is firing his pistol into the Wraith attacking him. When his pistol is empty, the Wraith slams its hand into Everett's chest. Everett screams. The Wraith roars as it begins to feed. A few seconds later, it recoils from the impact of bullets. One of Everett's marines, lying injured on the floor, has fired into it from behind the marine had just saved the colonel, but not before the Wraith took a good portion of the colonel's life away. Colonel Horton and his men arrived at the scene. They help get Colonel Evertt and the wounded marines to the infirmary, and then Colonel Horton and Jenny along with four Army soldiers headed to find more Wraith foot soldiers and destroy them. On the Daedalus they are trying to destroy the Hive ship with missiles but so far they're being intercepted by Darts. While the battle in space is raging and the battle around Atlantis is going on in the control room Doctor Radek Zelenka rushes down the stairs and runs over to Rodney, who is working on a control panel.

"I brought up the shield's subroutine. When I give the word, all you have to do is punch it," McKay tells him. Zelenka tells him he knows what to do. Rodney grabs the Z.P.M. in its box and heads out. He stops at the sight of Elizabeth and two marines. "What is this? This is my security escort?"

"Well, we _are_ spread a little bit thin right now," Weir replies.

"OK, You need to know that if we come under fire, you're gonna have to put your lives on the line to protect me," he says to the marines. They leave as Elizabeth watches them go, a Canadian technician comes over to her.

"Doctor Weir?" He says.

"Yes," she replies.

"I've lost contact with some of our people," he answers.

"Who did you lose contact with?"

"I can't get a hold of the teams led by Captain Radner, Teyla, or Lieutenant Ford," he tells her.

"Well, keep trying," she replies. On the Daedalus they're still trying to find a way to destroy the other Hive ship, but their missiles keep getting intercepted by Darts, therefore Sheppard came up with the idea of using the Asgard beaming technology to deliver the bomb. McKay and his marine escort are carefully making their way along. One of the marines holds up his hand to stop the others as he sees two Wraith guards tinkering with a wall panel in a room ahead.

"That's the way we have to go!" Rodney tells the two marines. The marine holds up his hand to quiten Rodney, then gestures to his colleague and the two of them make their way cautiously forward, one of them directing Rodney where to go. The three of them crouch down out of view of the Wraith, and the first marine makes complicated hand signals to his colleague.

"What was that? I didn't get all that. What do I do? Look, I'm getting good at the rolling things, maybe I can, uh." The first marine again holds his hand up to silence Rodney, and then gestures to his colleague, who moves carefully forward. One of the Wraith guards senses movement and comes towards them. It sniffs the air, and then moves away again, into the line of the fire of the first marine, who guns it down. He ducks out of the way as the second guard comes out of the room. As it walks forward, the second marine shoots it down. The marines stand up and look around.

"Clear," one of the marines says. Rodney stands up and starts to move forward but the marine stop him. "No, you stay here." At that moment he is hit by a Wraith stunner blast and collapses. The second marine aims his rifle but is also hit by a blast. Rodney turns to see that a third Wraith guard has come up behind them. Rodney has an attack of machismo and stands to face the guard, which is aiming its stunner pistol at him.

"So! This is how it's gonna be, huh? Just me!" McKay yells. Another Wraith guard comes up to join the second one, also aiming its gun at Rodney. "OK! That's just fine!" He draws his pistol and points it at them, grinning in bravado. "You want some of this, huh! Huh!" As he goes to fire his pistol, he presses the wrong part of the gun and the cartridge ejects and drops to the floor. Rodney stares in horror, and then dives for cover as he yells into his headset. "This is McKay I'm in trouble down here!" From behind the guards, someone opens fire and guns both of them down. Rodney raises his head up from cover as Teyla hurries in.

"Doctor McKay? Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

"Teyla! We thought you were," he says happy to see her.

"My radio was broken and I was separated from my group. I have been trying to make my way back."

"Well, thank God! You were the only I thought I was gonna be killed," he says. She tells him she thought he was brave. They head off towards the place where the ZPMs go. The Daedalus managed to beam a warhead into the last remaining Hive ship and when the bomb detonated the ship was destroyed and the Wraith cruisers jumped into hyperspace while the Wraith Darts regrouped and headed straight for Atlantis the Daedalus starts to give chase but they wouldn't make their in time.

"Elizabeth, we got a problem," Sheppard says over the comms. In the Atlantis Control Room, the screen is showing the approaching ships.

"Yeah, we see that, Major," Weir says.

"We're moving to intercept but I don't think we can get there in time."

"Not a chance. They're coming in too fast," a technician tells them.

"Oh my God. Their approach is ballistic," Zelenka tells them.

"What exactly does that mean?" Weir asked.

"Their impact velocities will be in excess of ten thousand kilometers an hour. No part of the city can withstand that."

"You'd better get the damned shield up!" Sheppard says.

"How much time do we have?" Weir asked.

"Forty-five seconds," Zelenka replies.

"Rodney, we need a shield up in forty seconds or we're dead!" Weir says into her radio and she runs to the balcony door, which slides open as she approaches, and looks out over the ocean. In the Power Room, Rodney is preparing to insert the Z.P.M. into its slot. As Rodney gently maneuvers the Z.P.M. into position, it lights up.

"That should do it!" he says. He runs to a control panel. "Fire it up." In the Control Room, Radek shakes his head. On the screen, the Wraith fleet gets closer.

"That didn't do it," Weir replies.

"What?" He says.

"It is not working." Teyla tells him.

"I know what she said!" He runs back over to the Z.P.M.

"Twenty seconds," Weir tells him.

"OK, snap! That's it! You all happy now?"

"Rodney!" She yells. Rodney leans on the Z.P.M. and this time it starts to lower down into the slot.

"OK, OK," he says. The Z.P.M. reaches the bottom of the slot. "Try it now!" Radek actives the controls and smiles in relief this time it worked. Elizabeth gazes out over the ocean as the shield deploys around the city. The Wraith ships plunge downward and smash into the shield. Major John Sheppard tried to raise Atlantis, but from the destruction of the Wraith Darts it was causing some interference, but finally he got through. He heads to the beaming room where marines are waiting. In the control room a guard is walking down the steps, then ducks for cover and aims his rifle as a white light appears in the room. He relaxes, however, when John and three marines beam in.

"Secure Stargate Operations," Sheppard orders the three marines. The marines move off as Elizabeth comes down the steps to meet him. "Well, I'm home!" Elizabeth walks over to him, gazes at him for a moment, then wraps her arms around him and hugs him. John looks startled, and rather nervously hugs her back. After a moment Elizabeth breaks the hug.

"Yes, you are. I truly thought ..."

"Yeah, yeah, I thought the same thing about you a minute ago. We gotta stop that!" Sheppard says. Elizabeth nods. "So, uh, where are we?"

"Well, most of our sensors are still down, but we do know there are at least a handful of Wraith still in the city Colonel Horton and his men have been putting down small pockets of resistance and are looking for more now."

"I guess he could use a hand."

"Before you do anything, Colonel Everett insists on speaking with you. He's in the Infirmary," Weir tells him. John heads to the infirmary to talk with Colonel Everett. He tells him what happened and they continued their conversation. Evertt tells Major Sheppard that he wished he was there to do to him what he did to Colonel Summer.

While Major Sheppard is talking with Colonel Evertt, Colonel Horton and his men engage six Wraiths as they attempt to make their way to the ZPM room. Two of Colonel Horton's men are immediately stunned. Colonel Horton, Jenny and the three men still standing opened fire onto the six Wraiths. The surviving Wraiths fired their stunners at the colonel and his men, the three soldiers that survived the initial salvo, are then stunned. Colonel Horton draws his sidearm and fired into the advancing Wraiths, but he didn't kill them. One of the Wraiths throws the colonel up against the railing. The other Wraith went for Jenny who reloaded her P90 and killed the Wraith; she fired another volley into the Wraith to make sure it was dead. The Wraith foot soldier removed his knife and stabbed the colonel in the side, and then the Wraith throws him over to where his soldiers lay stun. Jenny was busy trying to reload her weapon, but the Wraith was on her just when she just finishes reloading the submachine gun. He knocks her down, the P90 lands beside the colonel. He picks it up and unloads it into the advancing Wraith. Jenny goes over to him. "Here let me heal that for you." She says to him. She placed her hand over the wound and it heals thankfully it wasn't that deep only a couple of inches. They contact a medical team to come and get the unconscious soldiers. They head to the control room where Major Sheppard is asking Zelenka about Lieutenant Ford. They found Ford in the water, therefore they had the Daedalus beam them onto their ship and then down to the infirmary. They find a Wraith attach to the lieutenant. He was filled with the Wraith feeding drug. Major Sheppard, Doctor Weir, and Colonel Horton are all in the infirmary talking with Carson when Rodney calls and tells them to come back to the control room. Jenny is back in her quarters getting some sleep. Rodney and Radek are busy working on laptops as John, Heath and Elizabeth come in.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some sleep, Rodney?" Heath asked him.

"I was trying to do just that, but _someone_ thought I should know the deep space sensors were back up and running." McKay answered.

"Yes and what's the bad news?" Weir says. Rodney and Radek look at each other.

"We've picked up twelve more hive ships travelling in hyperspace." Zelenka replies.

"Their course and speed will bring them here in thirty-six hours," Rodney tells them. A few minutes later Doctor Weir held a conference meeting and Colonel Caldwell beamed down to join the meeting.

"Twelve hive ships?" Colonel Caldwell asked.

"The cruisers that got away probably called for reinforcements," John says.

"Our research shows there are at least sixty hive ships in this galaxy. I mean, who knows how many more, could be on the way?" Rodney says.

"At least the shield's up and running," Colonel Horton says.

"That only buys us time." Rodney replies.

"Hey, we like time!" Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard say at the sametime.

"Look, the first siege of Atlantis lasted for years. I mean, with only one functioning ZPM, we can't expect to hold on that long."

"Can we submerge the city again?" Caldwell asked. Rodney gives a sighs.

"It's a city, not a yo-yo. Look, I don't even know how they did it the first time."

"How do we have long until they arrive?"

"We have a little over a day," Weir replies.

"Ma'am I think we should go on the offensive," Colonel Horton suggested in the end Doctor Weir agreed and the Daedalus prepared to leave.

The Daedalus exit hyperspace fifty light years away from Atlantis, "Scanners are clear, sir. No contacts," the weapon officer replies.

"I hope we're on the right spot," Caldwell says.

"They'll be here; I've learned to trust Rodney about these things." Sheppard replies.

"Colonel Caldwell, the city scanners don't lie," Colonel Horton tells him. The Daedalus managed to destroy two Wraith Hive ships before the Wraith found away to block their beaming capabilities. The Wraith ships began firing on them and the Daedalus returns fire. One Wraith was right above them, and the weapon officer tells them that the Wraith ship is coming at them at a parallel course. "They may try to board us that were their strategy when they attack Atlantis," Colonel Horton tells Colonel Caldwell. They jumped to hyperspace and are on their way back to Atlantis. They informed Atlantis of what happened and they tell them that they'll make it back before the Wraith get there. Elizabeth starts to walk towards her office. Rodney and Teyla follow her and Aiden falls in with them.

"OK, you said yourself that the shield," she starts to say. She looks round a bit nervously at Aiden. "Well the shield should buy us some time at least for awhile anyway."

"Where do you want me?"

"Lieutenant, I," she says. Carson hurries in.

"Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing here?" Beckett says to him.

"I'm fine, Doc, really. It's cool," Ford says.

"The hell you are. You should be back in bed."

"I feel great. Just drop it," he says. He turns his back on him.

"I will _not_ just drop it. Not twenty minutes ago you were at death's door. Now I don't care how spry you're feeling you need to be under medical supervision," Carson tells him. Aiden glances round at him angrily, and then turns back to Elizabeth.

"I'm good to go," Ford says to Doctor Weir.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Lieutenant, but Doctor.."

"I'm serious just let me prove it. Just give me something to do."

"I don't think so," Beckett says taking hold of Aiden's arm. Aiden rounds on him, grabs him by the throat with one hand and hoists him into the air, slamming him against the wall.

"Don't push me around!"

Lieutenant!" Teyla says. Ford glares ferociously up at Carson "Put him down, Aiden he's trying to help you." Aiden continues to glare at Carson, his face almost a snarl. Teyla steps closer to him. Aiden slowly lowers Carson to the ground and releases his grip on his throat. Carson gasps for air. Aiden stares in horror at what he has just done.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I don't know why I ..." He says.

"You need to be under medical supervision," Beckett says.

"He's right, Lieutenant. We just wanna know why you're suddenly feeling this way." Aiden still looks shocked at his actions. He leaves and Carson follows behind him. Carson scans him and he tells Doctor Weir that it's doing more stuff to him. She tells him she has a guard station nearby just in case. Daedalus lands shortly after it lands, Caldwell Heath, John and some of the Daedalus crew walk into the city, and are met by Elizabeth.

"Welcome back to Atlantis, Colonel." Elizabeth says to him.

"The Wraith are right behind us," Colonel Horton tells her.

"I wasn't expecting you to land."

"Until repairs are complete, the Daedalus is gonna need Atlantis' shields as much as you do." Caldwell says.

"Doctor Weir the hive ships are emerging from hyperspace," a technician says over the comms. They head to the control room.

In the infirmary, Carson and a nurse help an injured man into a wheelchair. The guard posted at the door makes his way through the Infirmary. When his back is turned to Aiden, Aiden leaps up. The guard turns but Aiden grabs a metal cup off the table beside him and hurls it hard at the guard, hitting him in the face and knocking him unconscious. Aiden runs over to him and grabs his pistol. "Don't moves or I'll shoot!" He tells them. He walks toward Carson, aiming his gun at him. "Where's the rest of the enzyme?"

"There is no more," Carson replies.

"I saw you extract it don't lie to me. Where is it?" Aiden fires at Beckett, only just missing him. Ford asked him again, and Beckett tells him he's not thinking straight. Ford tells him that he and everyone else is afraid of him. He nods. Without taking his eyes off Carson, he slowly and deliberately turns his gun on the man in the wheelchair. "I'm not gonna ask again."  
Reluctantly, Carson turns and walks over to a cabinet and takes out a bag of fluid. :Is that all of it?"

"I promise you," Beckett replies.

"Toss it over," Ford orders. Carson sighs, hesitating. "Toss it!" Carson tosses it over and Aiden catches it with his free hand. "Don't follow me." He turns and runs out of the Infirmary. Alarms sound as Elizabeth Heath, Rodney, John and Caldwell hurry in.

"They're getting into some sort of formation," a technician tells them. Rodney hurries over to a console. In space, all the ships start firing down toward the city. The shots fly down and impact against the shield. Everyone looks up nervously. After a few seconds, Rodney checks his readouts.

"The shield's holding under the bombardment but it's under incredible strain," McKay tells them.

"How long will it hold? Weir asked.

"Well, if they stop firing at it, it'll last almost indefinitely but." he says.

"Are we talking months, weeks? Sheppard asked.

"Days, at this rate the ZPM. Will be depleted within days," Rodney answered. Later on they're all gathered in the conference room.

"The Daedalus will be back in fighting form within the next twenty-four hours but I think the next engagement's gonna have the same result," Coldwell tells them.

"Even if we were able to destroy these ships this instant, more would be here in a few days, and even more a few days after that. From where I'm standing, I just don't see how we can win this," Weir replies.

"Now we know how the ancients must have felt." Colonel Horton tells them before McKay could. "It sucks we don't have any drones left or another ZPM." Colonel Horton says.

"I agree," Major Sheppard says. They decided to fake a self-destruct. Teyla would contact the Wraith using her abilities and the Daedalus would beam a nuke right above the cities shields and they would cloak the city. Carson races up the steps to meet the team coming out of the Conference Room.

"He escaped," Carson tells them.

"Who?" Colonel Horton and Major Sheppard asked together.

"Lieutenant Ford. He was able to disarm one of the marines, and got away with the entire Wraith enzyme I had left," Carson answered.

"Ford, this is Heath come in I need you to come back to the control room buddy we're going home," the colonel says into his radio. No answer came, and then Sheppard tried.

"Ford, this is Sheppard, come in. I need you to come back to the Control Room, buddy, we're all going home." Elsewhere in the city, Aiden is sitting on the floor giving himself an injection of the enzyme.

"Lieutenant, do you copy?" Colonel Horton says. Aiden activates his radio.

"You're just afraid of me, you're afraid of what I can do now. I'm not listening to you," he replies. He deactivates his radio. Major Sheppard and Colonel Horton decided to go after him. Sheppard and Heath decided to split up to cover more ground. Heath ran into Aiden.

"Lieutenant, come back with me to the infirmary we just want to help you. The Wraith enzyme is messing with your head," the colonel tells him.

"You don't want to help me!" Aiden replies. Aiden raises his P90 and Heath raises his stun pistol, but Aiden fires shooting the colonel in the leg. He comes up to the colonel and takes his stun pistol and radio. "Goodbye colonel." He leaves the colonel their bleeding. However, the colonel contacts Jenny with his mind and she races to come and help him. She uses her radio to contact Doctor Beckett and ask him to send a medical team to get me to the infirmary; the medical team was already present when she arrived.

"You know I could just heal it now and he want have to go to the infirmary," she tells one of the medics.

"Sorry ma'am we have our orders," they replied. They take him to the infirmary. Doctor Beckett immediately starts to perform surgery on the colonel. Jenny was present as well.

"Heath, he shot you in the carotid artery, I'm going to remove the bullet and then I'm going to allow Jenny to heal you," Carson tells him. Heath just nods his head. He removes the bullet and Jenny heals the wound. Once Carson was done with that he went to help Teyla. Teyla delivered the message to the Wraith. They stopped the bombardment of the city. On board the Daedalus Caldwell ordered the nuke to be transported after sometime passed Rodney activated the cloak. The Wraith ships in orbit around the planet began scanning them. Lieutenant Aiden Ford escaped Atlantis using a Jumper while the city was cloak Weir was concern that the Wraith might be able to detect the Jumper, but they didn't the Wraith leave thinking that Atlantis was destroyed. Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Colonel Devon Heath Horton, Major John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, and Doctor Carson Beckett used the Stargate to return to Earth, while the Daedalus made the long journey home.


	14. Chapter 14

Stargate Atlantis

Season 2

The Ancients reveal Colonel Horton's pass to him and possibly his future

Colonel Horton, Doctor Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir, and Major John Sheppard return to Earth through the Stargate while Colonel Coldwell returns to Earth with the Daedalus. As soon as they arrived back at Stargate command they got a chance to rest and clean up, then they headed to the briefing room. They debrief General Lam, General O'Neil and several others about what happened since Colonel Steven Evertt arrived on Atlantis and when Colonel Coldwell arrived. Many were amazed including General O'Neil that Colonel Horton was part Ancient and part Wraith. They tell both generals how that happened. Once the debriefing was over they were allowed to leave to go and see their love ones. Colonel Horton was glad to be going to see his mother and father at the White House. He tells them what happened while in Pegasus since they have security clearance anyway. They already knew about the colonel being an ancient since that is who his mother gave them too. Colonel Horton didn't return to Stargate Command until a week after he sees his parents and relatives. He finds Major Sheppard present as well. Lieutenant Colonel Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson were also present at Stargate Command when the colonel arrived. They congratulated him on a job well done in Pegasus. Doctor Daniel Jackson found it interesting that Heath was half Ancient and half Wraith. They talked about different things. Heath asked them how Teal'c was doing. They tell him everything that happened since he left for Atlantis. A month goes by and Colonel Horton was getting board just sitting on Earth and doing nothing. He volunteered several times to accompany and SG team on a mission. He already paid a visit to Ford's cousin along with now Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard thanks to Doctor Weir's efforts. Colonel Horton is still the military commander on Atlantis while Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard is his second in command. A month later all of Doctor Weir's senor staff began to look over records of additional personal to return to Atlantis. Colonel Horton asked Doctor Weir for a larger military personal also be present on Atlantis as well and she agreed. Colonel Horton is viewing one record of one Captain Tristan Rhodes of the United States Army. He's been a member of Delta Force for several years and then transferred to Stargate Command but has never been given the chance to go off world since all the SG teams have been filled. Colonel Horton decided he would make a perfect addition to the expedition. I also picked Lieutenant Jack one of Rhode's best friends that have followed him wherever he goes. He picked three other soldiers from the army their names are Jorge, Murphy, and Stevenson. These three Army soldiers have been in Special Forces for a long time and they volunteered for secret assignments and they got the highly top secreted assignment that the US military and others could get. He also picked some from the United States Marine Corps. The other senior personal including Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard was also busy recruiting more personal to take back to Atlantis. Doctor Weir, Doctor Beckett, and Doctor McKay also had a huge shopping list of supplies they wish to take back to Atlantis with them. So when Colonel Horton wasn't at the base he was shopping for the items on their list. Heath couldn't understand why McKay wanted a new laptop and several Desktops for his lab. Lucky for Heath the government was paying for the items. Colonel Horton was ready to get back to Atlantis and see Jenny who he told his parents that he plans on marrying soon. The Daedalus was still undergoing some repairs and he asked for additional firepower to be taken to Atlantis which includes a pair of UAV's equipped with guided missiles, mortars, and several light artillery pieces. Doctor Weir immediately cancelled the artillery pieces but she approved the UAV's equipped with guided missiles and mortars. She asked the colonel why we need artillery pieces the colonel replied, "You never know when we might need to clear away enemy fortifications." Since Captain Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack and several other military personal never have been off world before I asked Doctor Weir and the commander of Stargate Command if he could take them off world. They immediately accepted the idea but he would also have to take some civilians along with him.

They left Stargate Command on a Monday through the Stargate and aren't schedule to return the following Sunday. They were on a planet that at one time was use as a mining site for one of the Goa'uld System lords but its been abandon for six years now, but evidence of the Goa'uld being there are still there. "Captain Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack take a team and make sure the area is clear." Colonel Horton ordered. Meanwhile Colonel Horton had the civilians that came with the military personal sat up tents and get ready for the night. Colonel Horton knows he's going to have to train these civilians some and get them ready to go to Pegasus. Colonel Horton also station outpost with sensors that would indicate if Goa'uld ships would arrive. He knows Anubis was defeated along with the System Lords except for B. he hoped that the Goa'uld would arrive. Little does he know that a small fleet of B ships are heading straight for the planet they'll be at the planet in four days? The next day Colonel Horton had a briefing on what to expect in the Pegasus Galaxy. "Alright everyone take your seats." Colonel Horton says to them. They all take their seats.

"Colonel Horton, why are we doing this instead back on Earth?" one of the civilian scientist asked him.

"There's not much room at Stargate Command to have these briefings since many teams are still going off world but majority of you had never stepped through the Stargate until yesterday. According to Doctor Jackson this planet might hold some artifacts that might be worth taking back to Earth. This will give you some experience before you go to Atlantis and encounter items that might be dangerous on off world missions."

"What kind of stuff that might be dangerous?" Another civilian asked him.

"There could be dangerous planets, gadgets and other things," Colonel Horton tells them. "Now since this planet was under Goa'uld control at one point there could be plenty of their objects hidden."

"Do you think the Goa'uld will return sir?" Lieutenant Jack asked.

"I don't see any reason why they would return," Colonel Horton answered. "Now let's get this briefing started about what to expect in the Pegasus Galaxy. If you listen to this these is what Wraith Darts sound like. " They played a recording of the Wraith Darts. "You must memorize what these things sound like so you'll know what to do when you hear them and that is find cover and don't get into their light beams." The colonel also shows them images of Wraith foot soldiers. "These are the enemy. They are hard to kill, unless you have access to heavier weaponry. Now that's done for the briefing right now so let's get down to what Doctor Jackson wants us to do. This will help when you're off world in Pegasus Galaxy." "However, they are a team of military personal with each team that will be searching for artifacts to take back to Doctor Jackson." The colonel divided them into teams. He remained behind at one of the tents while one soldiers watches the radar. One of the soldiers turns towards the colonel.

"Do you think they'll find anything sir?"

"They'll find stuff alright Doctor Jackson and several SG teams have been hiding stuff before we arrived. They must determine what should be brought back for study and how dangerous it is."

"I though you said that this planet was inhabited by the Goa'uld at one point." Captain Rhodes says to him.

"Yes it was, but the areas that they're going to be using don't go near any places that the Goa'uld might have used and I hope they don't find any of their stuff." The first two days they search for artifacts, they found plenty of stuff and they had to determine if it's something to bring back or not and if it was safe to bring back. Some of the things a couple of the teams found and brought back to the camp where things that were very dangerous, so Colonel Horton had to correct them. One team went off exploring the planet during lunch colonel Horton made sure all the civilians and military personal were present. He found out that one team was missing. He along with Captain Rhodes and two more soldiers went off to see if they could find them since their radios weren't reaching the soldiers with them. They found the scientist and the four soldiers assign to guard them at some old ruins. Colonel Horton immediately recognized them as ancient ruins. The colonel touched a stone and all of sudden he disappeared into the ground. The colonel falls for a while until he hits the bottom knocking him unconscious. The others on the surface are shocked and stun at what just happen. Captain Rhodes remembered what Colonel Horton said if anything weird happens. He's to dial Stargate Command and get the civilians and the military personal back to Earth, then inform them of what happened. So Captain Rhodes followed Colonel Horton's orders to letter, he dialed Earth sent his IDC through and hurried the civilians and the military through. He then informs General Landry and Doctor Weir what happened on the planet. General Landry immediately dialed the planet again and sent two SG-teams through the gate. Several hours later they came back through the Stargate telling them that several Alkesh and Death Gliders came down from the sky forcing them to return. Landry decided not to send any more help to Colonel Horton since the planet is crawling with Jaffa loyal to a Goa'uld.

Colonel Horton wakes up he looks around and looks up he sees no sunlight all of sudden torches come to life. Colonel Horton has read the SG-1 mission reports he knows the Asgard have areas such as these. He follows the torches until he enters a large circular room that looked almost like a court room but bigger, than all of sudden people appeared in the chairs surrounding him. Immediately he recognized them has Ancients. He looks around he recognized some of them for images from the archives back on ancients and he sees one of them comes to stand by him. He recognized her has his own mother. "What's going on?" He asked her.

"They want to talk to you," she answered.

"Heath Horton, you were brought here by the Ancient High Counsel to discuss matters of great importance and to tell you things you're probably already guess or heard from others," the head ancient that Heath could only assume is his own grandfather. "Heath, as I'm sure you're aware you're different from all the other humans on your world and in the universe."

"Yes, because I'm part ancient and part Wraith," he answers.

"Yes colonel, I'm sure you're aware that no ancient can infer with anything that the human race may do," his grandfather tells him. "Even though your mother has interfered several times and so have a few others."

"Yes I'm aware," he answers. His mother looked at him.

"We know you're in love with Chaya's daughter and she posits some of the ancient powers since her mother decided to get involve with a human to have her. We are not going to allow her to use her powers anymore."

"You're going to make her human that's not fair," Heath says to them. "She hasn't used her powers to help anyone but me when I was attacked by the Wraith several times and when she was going to be killed by a Wraith. She hasn't used them to help anyone else."

"That doesn't matter Heath, I decide in what we're going to do. I make the laws that all ancients must live by or else face punishments."

"This is outrageous; she hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment." Heath's ancient mother looked at him.

"I'm sorry Heath, I tried to prevent this."

"Heath, because you come from the Ancient Royal Line we have made exceptions for them. We can't stop you from using your powers that is one of the laws that your grandfather and I wrote it our highest law and it can't be undone." The ancients along with his grandfather spoke to each other where Heath couldn't hear them. His grandfather spoke after his daughter finished.

"We have decided after your little argument that Jenny will still have some of her powers but she'll have to decide when the best time to use them is. If she or even you start to use them to heal people all the time or stop things from happening that will draw the Wraith to your existence before the time is right to finish the fight against them we will stop you."

"Why can't I reveal myself to the Wraith?"

"Heath, if they find out your still alive they will stop at nothing to kill you just like they tried when you were born. Your father was the only one that cared about you're existence he did the best he could to keep his Wraith Army from hunting you down but your Wraith grandmother wanted you dead," his mother tells him.

"How come I can't heal myself when I get wounded?"

"You can but at this current time you can only heal from minor wounds not big ones like you face when fighting the Wraith on Atlantis and on the planet."

So I can't heal from gunshots."

"No, not at this time," his mother tells him.

"What happened when the Wraith feed on me?"

"They accelerated your healing and whatever he or she was taking away from you they were given it back to you which makes them feeding on you useless," Heath's grandfather tells him. "You must understand that your unique there has never been anyone like you before. I'm sure you will become more powerful than any Wraith or Ancient and no one including us will be able to stop you when that time comes. Heath, your powers will grow in time. Remember to only use your powers when you really need to. You already smart even though you tried not to be. I know you allow the human scientist to figure things out even though you subconscious know the answer. The entire knowledge of the ancients is buried deep within your mind eventually it will be all available to you, but your mind most develop more. I'm sure the Asgard already knows this." Heath's mother hugs him and kissed him on the cheek, and then they all departed. Heath returned to the surface. He wonders why no one was looking for him when he sees several Jaffa moving towards him. He takes cover in the nearby woods. He waits for the Jaffa to leave and then he makes his way to the gate. He found only a handful of Jaffa guarding the gate. He fires his P90 at the Jaffa guarding the gate. They are taken off guard and once the last Jaffa soldier was killed the colonel runs to the. He dials Earth, once a wormhole was establish he sent his IDC threw, but then several Staff weapons hit him multiple times knocking him into the wormhole. He arrives back at the SGC and the iris is close. A medical team arrived and transported him to the infirmary. Several hours later Colonel Horton wakes up. General Landry, Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Carson Beckett were present.

"You gave us all quite a scare colonel," Weir tells him.

"Sorry about that ma'am," he replies.

"Don't worry colonel you'll make a full recovery," Carson tells him.

"Thanks doc," the colonel replies.

"Colonel well debrief once you fill up to it," General Landry tells him.

"Yes sir," Colonel Horton replies. They leave him, in Carson's care. Six days later, Colonel Horton was release from the infirmary with strict instructions not to do anything starriness. He heads up to the briefing room to tell General Landry, General O'Neil, Mr. Woolsey and Doctor Weir what happened while he was on the planet. Colonel Horton tells them most of the things that the ancients told him, but he left some of it out. They were amazed that the ancients actually interfered a little. Colonel Horton said according to them they weren't interfering with other ancients. He told them also how he escaped the planet. Once the debriefing was over he went to get something to eat with Elizabeth Weir. She tells him that he was only gone for several hours and in three days they'll be leaving for Atlantis on board the Daedalus. Colonel Horton told her he could wait to get back to Pegasus. Three days later, Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Colonel Devon Heath Horton, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Doctor Carson Beckett, and all the rest that are going to Atlantis board the Daedalus and once everyone was on board the Daedalus jumped into hyperspace.


End file.
